


Caleb gone south

by Kelseyalicia



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Hearts, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fallen Hero, Friendship, Gen, Miracles, Mother-Son Relationship, Reformed, betrayed, child love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: This is how we think the second season would be if Caleb went south and joined his mom in O for Obedience. How will the Guardians deal with the loss of their friend and save him from the darkness inside of him?





	1. O is for Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> My twin sister and I worked together years ago to write this on how we think the second season would be if Caleb joined his mother and how it would've gone. So it's all written. I'll be uploading a lot of my old stories from Fanfic over here. So enjoy them.

>O is for Obedience

Nerissa watched as her minions Shagon and Kor as they carried Caleb into what had once been her cell. "Careful you idiots! I don't want him dead merely unconscious," she warned them as they put Caleb down on the bed roughly. After dismissing her minions the former Guardian gazed fondly at her child. "It's been a while hasn't it Caleb? What must you think of me? A mother who abandoned her child and turns out to be the very enemy you've been fighting against. You must despise yourself knowing my blood runs in your veins. But once you awaken you will see the honor and wonder being my prodigy gives you. Rest up Caleb, once you've awakened things will be much different," Nerissa whispered into his ear. After playing with his hair for a few minutes she left the room wondering what Caleb could possibly be dreaming about.

Caleb tossed and turned in his sleep. Memories of the last few hours were flooding his mind in a twisted sort of dream state. The truth about his heritage was too much for his conscience mind to absorb and Nerissa attack hadn't helped much either. As he relived his memories he wondered where everything had gone wrong. He winced in his sleep as he jumped into the water after his father after confronting Nerissa in the dungeons.

"Dad, enough! I want the truth. What are we looking for?" Caleb demanded angrily as he trampled through the undergrowth after his father. It made no sense to him at all. What had Nerissa meant by Mackenzie Falls and numbers? Why wouldn't his father tell him what was going on? It wasn't like him to keep secrets. As he brushed back a tree branch he spied his father kneeling by what looked like a grave. "Is that the Mage? How long has she been dead?"

"Eighteen years Caleb, but it was seventeen years ago that we fell in love and had a child. It makes sense now why she didn't want you to know the truth if only I hadn't been so blind," Julian mused

"Wait your saying the Mage was my Mother?" he asked in confusion. He'd never known who his mother was being raised by his father till he was sent to the underwater mines and presumed dead. He'd all his life wanted to know his anonymous mother identify was, but he wasn't ready for what his father was about to say to him.

As Julian gazed upon his handsome son he was chocking on the words of truth, which were attempting to escape his lips. Still, he clarified what Nerissa had spoken in an enigma earlier to them. "No, Caleb. Numbers don't lie neither did Nerissa. We never would have defeated Phoebus without her. She and I gave the Rebellion nothing less the Rebel Leader himself. Nerissa is your mother"

All of the air was sucked out of his lungs as he lost the ability to speak. The world started spinning and he felt numb all over. This couldn't be true it just couldn't be true! No way was that hag his mother! But he couldn't deny the resemblance either. He had her chin, her eyes, and a lot her personality. Still, this couldn't be true.

"Caleb? Are you ok, son?" asked his father as he rested a hand on his shoulder only to have Caleb shove him hard to the ground. He looked at his son confused wondering what prompted this behavior.

"This can't be! This can't be! You've got to joking! Please say your joking, Dad!"

"I'm not I'm afraid. Caleb, I know this is a lot to swallow. I'm having a hard time myself. But you can deny it all you want; nevertheless, it won't change the fact, that your mother is Nerissa. Are you going to be an alright son? You want to talk about it?" Julian asked as he dusted himself off.

Caleb however just was a basket full of so many intense feelings he couldn't just stand there any longer. He ran and kept running till his father's voice became lost in the wind along with the tears falling from his eyes.

The moment he reached the palace he headed straight into his room and locked the door tightly crying his heart out. What was one supposed to do when their entire world came crashing down? How could his father keep the truth from him for so long? What other secrets did he have and what did being the son of an Ex-Guardian, the one who had been the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar mean? He needed answers and there was only one place to get them. Grabbing his coat he stormed down towards the kitchen to locate Blunk.

The Passling had been enjoying a nice moss stew when Caleb slapped the bowl out from his hands smashing it to pieces on the floor. Blunk looked up at his best friend in horror. Caleb's face was contorted into an expression of pure anger. "Blunk, I need you to fold me to the top of Mt. Thanos now! If you don't I'll take your tooth and do it myself!"

Fearing for his life Blunk had done what he said. Once on Earth Caleb had started climbing to the top of the mountain to confront Nerissa. He hadn't been prepared for the attack nor did he know that his friend was watching him from nearby wondering how to save him and wondering what Nerissa planned to do to him.

Caleb woke up with the headache the size of Cleveland pounding inside his skull. Rubbing his temples he tried to figure out where he was and what had transpired since he lost conscience. After discovering he was in a cell he noticed Nerissa watching him as if he was her prey and she was the hunter about to dine. Somehow he got the really bad feeling that exactly what he was to her, prey. Still unwilling to show the fear growing him he stared her down and said without wavering in fear, "What do you want?"

"I sent my knights outside to wait for the Guardians eventual arrival. I thought that we could use the time to catch up with one another son. You came here in such a hurry I'm sure that you have plenty of questions for me so ask away," Nerissa told him calmly. She was ready for anything her son had to ask. However, she wasn't ready for something else, neither was Caleb.

"Just one Mom, how do you live with yourself knowing what you've done?" Caleb demanded to leap off the bed. He tried to break through the energy bars but was thrown back onto the bed. Groaning in pain as he tried to stand for a second time, even as the pain shot all the way through him. He had faced a lot of pain as well as hardship in his life so he was used to it.

As she watched him carefully with her hawk-like eyes stagger to his feet, they showed for a moment almost concern. Once he was standing again she answered he inquire with full honesty. The time for lies and deception was over. Nerissa wanted her son to know who she was really and she was curious to know him in turn.

"By making the universe a better place Caleb. You may not believe me now Caleb, but trust me soon you will understand the truth behind my vision. The universe is a corrupt son. Entire worlds are dominated by war, disease, poverty, death. Take Meridian for example. Phoebus was a power-hungry tyrant who nearly destroyed Meriden after sucking it dry. If you hadn't rallied the Meridianites together and fought back that world would have been forever lost. You served a greater purpose just like I do now. Soon the entire universe will be perfect. No more war, conflict, or evil. As Queen of the universe, those obedient to me will benefit while those who fail to heed me will be eliminated. What do you say to that Caleb?" Nerissa asked him curious about his thoughts on the subject.

"You're crazy! There's no way that people of the universe will obey you. What makes you think you can create a new world order? All you have is four Knights of Destruction, two ex-guardians one who happens to be a ghost, and one stolen Heart of Meridian. What do you plan to do with them?" Caleb asked trembling slightly. He wasn't too sure how far he could push her before she pushed back.

He also was experiencing something inside him. It was some new sensation he never felt before. He brushed it off and continued to keep his mind focus on his Mother, no Nerissa. "No she isn't my mother, she, not anyone mother. She only created me to be used to manipulate. I won't be her puppet any longer. Still is there a part of her that actually cares?" he thought to himself as he winced in pain. He felt extremely sick by whatever was going on inside him.

Nerissa remained unfazed by her son verbal assault to her. He without a doubt had inherited her strong personality. How very alike they were. Though she was glad he had his father looks. She simply adored Julian's messy chocolate locks and they looked very handsome on her son. There were many things about Julian she loved, but he was a very handsome man without a doubt. She secretly had wished she could've shown her real self as she was when she led the Guardians, C.H.Y.K.N. Still, for her plans to work she had been a force to appear as her deceased friend the Mage, whom she thought enough of to give a proper burial too. In next to no time both her husband and son would be assisting her.

"I've planned for a long time how exactly to achieve this dream, Caleb. I've been more patient then most people are in several lifetimes. I've always been a great planner. Even when I created you to aid Meriden I planned it quite well," as she flipped her long silver starlight hair and continued, "You're a very special boy, Caleb named after my own father. The universe needs someone like you," she told him in a loud tone of voice dripping with superciliousness.

She appeared for a moment to be gone astray in her own flight of the imagination. She was smiling blissfully by whatever she was seeing in her twisted mind. She then spoke for a second time softer with more sincerity and hope to her aged voice, "I also need you. I've watched and protected you but never really known who you are and I would love to have that chance. So if you really desire all your questions answers why not join me and seize your destiny? Unlock your potential my child and take your rightful place in the universe as its ruler."

"Forget it! I'm not one of your knights! You can't force me to fight for you and I'm not as dumb as your former Guardians. I won't fall for your tricks Mother. The Oracle told me all about what you did and I have no desire to follow in your footsteps! You murder your own friend!" Caleb yelled at her with as much venom as a diamondback rattler.

The fury for this woman burned more intensely then the sun within him. She had the audacity to lie to his beloved father and then create him, just to use him! Furthermore, now she wants to be his 'mother?!" After abandoning him for 16 years?! She was definitely insane no doubt about that! Like no way she knew how to be a mother any more then a person! Yet he as much as he was loathing her he did recall how she had saved his skin a great deal. As "Trill" she had aided the Rebellion, as the "Mage" as well. When the Knights of Vengeance had captured him and his father had she not returned them safe and sound to the palace? When they first learned who she was she merely put him a cage so he won't get accidentally hurt. Also, he wouldn't be alive without her he couldn't deny that fact. Still, it didn't excuse all she had done.

For a moment Nerissa seemed actually affected by his words. Closing her eyes she saw again that day when Cassidy her friend had met her untimely end by her own hands. She did feel a great deal of guilt for that mistake. That is why she wanted to give her life for a second time to make up for that mistake that had placed her in that frozen cell her son was now in. She never indeed to kill Cassidy merely scare her enough to give back what was hers the Heart of Candracar. How could she make Caleb understand that?

As she tried to contemplate a way to answer him she was distracted for a second time. Her mind was filled with memories of the events that led to Caleb birth. After Cassidy accidentally death at her hands, she gazed her eyes at those hands for a moment, the once more was lost in a journey back to her past.

She had sentenced to be forever imprisoned in a frozen cell forever. How cruel of the Oracle! She may've unintentionally killed Cassidy but that no excuse for putting on top of a mountain with no bathroom or any other means to live! What was that man thinking? If he wanted her to 'reform" the least he could've done was proved her with a bathroom and food while she rotted on top of that hellhole! She had been forced to drain her own life force to stay alive.

Her beauty was slowly stolen from her just to keep her alive. She loved how attractive she looked; her extensive ebony silk tresses that cascaded like a black waterfall had been her pride and joy, now it was gone just so she may live this miserable existence! The only other thing that kept her alive for a long time was her dreams, such wonderful dreams were they. She used all that free time to plan out just how to achieve them. Yet she was very lonely and thought she lose herself to insanity with no one to talk to. Even if she created a perfect universe Nerissa realized she didn't want to be alone.

On the other hand, she couldn't count on her old friends. No, they'd all had forgotten along with forsaken her! In all this time they never even had come to visit her! They all had gotten to live great lives even after their time of being the great Guardians of the Veil had come to an end. She was robbed of any chance of happiness

Just when it became too much and she was thinking of committing suicide rather then spend one more day in this cell a miracle happened. A portal had opened right there in her cell. "Well, its true good things come to those who wait!" as she left the cell forever.

She arrived in Meriden a place she knew well enough. It was sorta a cross between Earth and Fairy Tales. She knew of the Phoebus a powerful tyrant who lacked a lot of vision. As she breathed fresh air for the first time in decades she was soon spotted by the Mage.

The Mage could sense the darkness within Nerissa soul but also saw the lack of sympathy and compassion the woman had been shown. She offered Nerissa a home and much needed companioning. She then attempted to help Nerissa to let go of the past and move on and start over anew. The Mage was the first soul to show Nerissa compassion which she was grateful

However, after dreaming so long of her perfect universe Nerissa was ready to go forth and bring her dreams to life! Sadly her only friend the Mage died of natural cause. Nerissa didn't want to repeat that incident that had her locked up in the first place. She went to the spot where she and the Mage had met and buried her.

A year later when she was passing as the mage to visit the grave she encounters Julian for the first time. He had been scouting for a place for the Rebellion to the campout. She loved how the silver moonlight danced around the water and made him look like such a princeling. Soon she and Julian had fallen helplessly hopelessly and breathless in love, a love you thought only existed in a childhood dream or storybook.

It was the epic romance she had always had dreamed off. In her youth when she had attended Sheffield on Earth she had been in many school theater productions but this wasn't a fantasy. She loved this man and was even more overjoyed when their son was born. Just as summer was about to give way to the cool autumn he'd been born. She wanted him named for her father and then was forced to have Julian take care of him because of the danger. It wasn't going to be easy to be both Trill and the Mage and fight in the Rebellion. Nor could they make their son anymore a target if he had inherited some magical gifts. She swore she do all in her power to protect them.

Caleb watched in silent fury as his words assault his mother. He had come for answers to his past. He had also hoped to get his Queen back but at that moment for a few seconds, he saw something that shocked him. In her eyes, she actually showed remorse in addition to guilt. She almost seemed human for a few seconds. It stunned him greatly as she spoke once more. She didn't mention the last sentence but both mother and son saw in the other eyes that one act was one she did regret furthermore felt horrible about.

"Does the Oracle make your decisions like the rest of your friends do for you? Think about Caleb have you ever made a choice for yourself? All your life you've let someone else rule your life. First, it was the Meridianites squabbling about what they thought was best. Then the Guardians used you in their fight against Phoebus not once asking about your wishes. Then you pledge your life to a queen who doesn't care that you have responsibilities to your girlfriend who also walks all over you. Seems to me Caleb instead of being a brave hero your nothing, but a lap dog. Maybe you are better off hanging up your sword and get a dog collar."

"Stop it! Don't you dare mock me or I'll ahh!" Caleb screamed. That strange sick feeling had now reached its peak at the same time as he had been yelling at Nerissa; a surge of power leaped from his fingertips and struck the bars. The force of the resulting explosions not only disintegrated the bars but hurled him into the wall. Nerissa smiled proudly as she entered the cell. Caleb looked at his hand in fear before turning to her. "What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing Caleb, the power of quintessence has always been a part of you. Just as Yan Lin passed her powers down to her granddaughter you have inherited my former gifts. Don't look so surprised you've always known they're there and the question is what are you going to do with them? Are you going to use them to serve the Oracle's cause or do what you want with them? Think Caleb this is your chance to be selfish, to do what you want. Don't waste it!"

"I can't be selfish! I have to use the powers to assist the Guardians I mean that's what I have to do," Caleb whispered confused. A part of him knew he should use these new powers to attack Nerissa, but a big part of him argued saying this was his chance to do something big. He's going insane as part of him wanted to zap Nerissa and grab the Heart and run for his life.

Yet there was a part of him now fighting that instinct. This was a part of himself he had long suppressed. He had power and he liked how it felt, also she did have a point. He had given himself to others but had he done anything once for himself? He also couldn't deny that he still wanted to know his Mother. He had wanted that his whole life and it wasn't easy as he thought to let that go, even knowing who his mother is. Despite all the things she'd done she was his mother and he wants to be with her a little. He screamed loudly as his soul was being ripped apart by these thoughts.

Nerissa walks slowly over to him and dropped to his side. She then began to gently stroke his back in a soothing manner and sung softly. She wasn't trying to hurt him more like just being a mom whose child woke up from a nightmare. Holding him close she continued to do this. He was in such a state he didn't he fight it as she was now holding him in arms. He was feeling a bit better but the war in his mind was still tearing him up. She then began to talk to him soothingly as she continued to stroke him tenderly.

"Don't fight your destiny, Caleb. All your life you've been selfless given yourself to others. The Meridianites, Elyon, the Guardians see you as nothing more then a pawn in their games. Never have they thought about what you want and desire. Join me and you shall be able to unlock your full potential. Create a perfect universe where you'll never have to do what someone else wants ever again!"

He tried to hold at bay her voice yet another voice in the back his mind was telling she was right. He done so much for the rest of world, they'd taken him for granted and he had enough of it! He won't let those stupid girls with their tacky purple boots or anyone walk over him anymore. No, this time he makes the rules and he shows them what its like to be used and abuse. The battle in his mind ceased as one voice was now in trapped in golden silence and a new darker voice was speaking in the young man mind. He looked at his mother and kneeled before her respectfully, "It's not wrong to be selfish, to crave perfection, peace, and order. To want my heart's desire, to be the most powerful being in the universe! I pledge my loyalty to you Mother," Caleb said with complete sincerity as he kissed her pale hand. His anger for Nerissa forgotten for the moment, he'd a chance with her now that what matters, nothing about the past mattered, only everything from this moment on did.

Nerissa smiled pleased that she wouldn't be lonely anymore. Holding up the Heart she was ready to be of assistance to her son in unlocking his full potential and show a few of her old 'friends' and a certain bald lowlife the true meaning of power and to make them pay for what they did to her.

"That's all I need. The chink in your armor of your soul has been removed, Caleb. You're no longer held back by the annoying need to be selfless. To do what others want and do only their desires. You now can do whatever you want, my son. The time for rebirth is upon us. No longer will you be known as simply Caleb. You are the leader of the Knights of Destruction, the Solider of Callous, and The Prince of the Universe!" Nerissa whispered as the power of the Heart of Meridian engulfed Caleb transforming him into something new and far more deadly.

Caleb was now fully decked out in black leather with light armor. He wore black and gold leather boots that reached to his knees with black skintight pants and a sleeveless shirt with Nerissa symbol on his chest. Around his wrists were gold gauntlets with a wicked sword in a jeweled sheath clipped to his side. His coat was now black leather as well. The transformation wasn't just limited to his clothing. His body as well had been upgraded. His lovely chocolate locks had changed; they now had a lightning blot strike of starlight sliver running through it. His whole body improved as well as it now was much stronger then a normal human body, the last thing to change was, his adorable face was now full of a look of pure evil as no soul of love now looked out his lovely eyes.

Blunk had been watching all this with a frog in his throat and he wet himself by this bolt from the blue. Nerissa was Caleb's MAMA?! This was really bad! She had done some hocus pocus on him and if he didn't get the Guardians he loses his best friend. Taking a deep breath he let his Tooth slice open a fold leading back home. First, stop Meriden then Earth!

"Well, it seems that malodorous little herald has gone to deliver the message. Took him longer then I thought. Come we must get ready for the arrival of the Guardians, my son. We don't have much time and there is so much to do," Nerissa as she ran her ancient fingers through Caleb's hair. With both mother and son smiling wickedly she held up the Heart of Meriden to bestow her son his birthright. Everything was going according to plan.

Blunk exists the fold back at the castle. He had to find Julian! Being a Passling he had a very acute sense of smell. Which for some reason while he was better then a bloodhound when it came to track, he never was able to smell himself, and Blunk reeked! Oh, he reeked so bad even the dead would be turning over in their graves and gagging!

Turns out he didn't have to look for long. Julian had just got back to the palace. He was still trying to come to terms with the shocking revelation himself. He was remembering how magical the moonlight night had been when he first saw her, the Mage. Or whom he thought was the Mage. He'd commit to memory how passionately they'd fallen in love. It was like an epic romance from one of the Earth manuscripts. Like a never-ending dream of happiness. How euphoric they both been when Caleb had been born and she insisted he is named "Caleb." She had sworn she protected him and she protects Julian as well.

As Julian at a snail's pace climbed the last steps leading to the palace, he was now wondering was any of it real? Or was it all a dream? Did Nerissa merely give birth to their son so he could be used to aid her plans of conquest? Was there no good left in this woman? Or was there a tiny part of the woman he fell in love with in this tortured soul? Was there any love and kindness in her and if so did she care about them at all? If not him what of their son? Was it even possible she cared for him at all?

His head was spinning with so many of these thoughts; it was like a torrent of turmoil ripping him apart. It was no surprise he didn't sense Blunk at all not till the Passling leaped into his arms and the tumbled down the steps. Both rubbed their heads for a moment and ignored the headache they'd received.

"Caleb's Daddy! Caleb needs help! Caleb in trouble!" Blunk spoke frantically. The Passling was extremely panic-stricken in addition to ranting and raving on and on about something. His tooth almost hit Julian in the head with him acting like a chicken with his head cut off.

It took Julian a few more minutes to get his second wind. He slapped Blunk lightly on his right cheek to calm him down and then placing both hands firmly on the Passling shoulders he asked him, "Ok explain again. Slowly this time Blunk. What happened to Caleb? Where is he?" he asked though he felt he already knew. He knew Caleb had been very upset and distraught by the news of his parentage. Still Julian had hoped he hadn't done anything rash or foolish yet Blunk's face showed him that his hope had been in vain.

"Nerissa has him on Mt. Thanos! Blunk saw her perform magic on him!" Blunk said as the color drained out of Julian. What had Nerissa done now? Was she so bent on having the power that she had harmed her own child? Was their son life that meaningless to her? Had she just disregarded him like the rest of the pawns?

"Blunk get us to Earth NOW!"

"Already on it! Next stop the Guardians!" Blunk cried folding them as fast as he could. He could only hope they found the Guardians in time to save Caleb. Unfortunately, Blunk didn't think about where he was folding so he ended up depositing both of them on stage during the middle of a concert. Lucky everyone thought it was part of the show.

Irma had to get them off stage quickly. Her cheeks flushed crimson from both embarrassments as well as anger. All the other girls were angry too, for the reason that Irma hadn't given them their credit a few moments ago furthermore she has been working them to the bone as slaves. Still if both Blunk and Julian came from Meriden something was up. It was a surprise that Caleb wasn't here. Julian on the odd occasion came to Earth so that was odd he was here and not Caleb.

"Why did you two decide to drop in the middle of the most important night of my life? Vance Michal Justin was talking to me asking me about my expertise and you had to ruin it! What was so important it couldn't wait until after the show?" Irma demanded as they headed for the exit.

"Nerissa has captured Caleb and done something horrible to him. Blunk isn't sure what, but I fear it can't be good. I can't believe that Nerissa would intentionally harm her own son," Julian explained to the shocked teenagers. Never in a million years would they have guessed that Nerissa and Julian would be an item let alone the parents of their friend.

"Nerissa is Caleb' MOTHER?!" Hay Lin exclaim as all their jaws hit the floor in shock.

"And I thought my mom had issues!" Will and Taranne said at the same time considering their own mother's problems. It now seemed rather stupid they both thought. So what if Will mom was dating Mr. Collins and Taranee mom overreacted all the time. At least they didn't try to take over the universe!

Irma, on the other hand, was still upset that they'd been forced to bail on HER concert, "I cannot believe we have to leave MY concert early!" she whined as she smacked her big fat head on the door.

Cornelia had enough and pounce like a lioness down on Irma's throat, "Listen to you ego tripping credit stealing slave driver! I have a boyfriend in curse here!"

"Not to mention a universe in peril!" chimed Will as she got out the Heart.

"Just saying its lousy timing is all," Irma mumbled

The Guardians rushed off to help Caleb praying they weren't too late. While Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin kept the Knights of Destruction busy Cornelia slipped past Halinor and Cassidy searching for signs of her beloved. Eventually, she made her way into the cell and spied Caleb standing in the center of the room cloaked by shadows. "Caleb! I'm so glad that you're okay! I was worried that Nerissa hurt you," Cornelia cried wrapping her arms around Caleb and giving him a big hug.

Caleb ignored her and shoved her away from him surprising Cornelia. "Caleb, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned as the rest of the Guardians flew into the room.

"I'm glad to see you all here. It makes eliminating you much easier. Quintessence!" He shouted firing a powerful energy blast off. The Guardians had no time to defend themselves as the force of the blast sent them colliding into the wall. Caleb laughed as they struggled to stand up. "Pathetic."

"Wow! Since when is Caleb packing? Has he been taking vitamins or some other steroid we don't know about?" Irma asked as she struggles to her feet along with her girlfriends.

"You know Irma your sense of humor was almost as lame as your jokes! Now, how about we ice those annoying quips permanently?" Caleb said with a malevolent sneer on his cute face. Using the life-giving power of Quintessence he broke of one the large icicle lining the carven ceiling and aimed right at Irma's heart!

"What no clever quips or comebacks?" he sneered at the same time as he chucked the icicle dagger at the brunette who become frozen with fear. She was only saved in the nick of time by Taranne firewall.

"You think your little sparks can protect you from me? You know they say lightning is like cold blood fire. It's a fire of the purest form. Let's see if the flames of your fire stand up to the true fire of the heavens!" A huge wheel of cobalt lightning came rushing at the two Guardians. Both tried to put up a defense, but the wheel blew right through them as if they weren't there and struck the two Guardians. They screamed as pain raked through their bodies. After a few minutes, they collapsed unable to battle. "Two down three to go. Who's next on the chopping block?"

"My turn Caleb. Let's see how well you fight in mid-air! Air!" Hay Lin cried blowing a huge gust of wind from her mouth. The twister sucked up Caleb and held him in mid-air tumbling about. "Got you! What?" she asked in horror as he righted himself and he was smirking. With a laugh, two giant wings sprang from his back. They were dark black and bat-like with a trail of emerald flames trailing from the tips.

"Surprise Guardians? You didn't think you were the only ones who could fly. FYI," he said turning invisible, "I also have your special gifts! Let's see what I can do with telekinesis!"

Hay Lin had no chance as she felt her body lifted into the air. "No, put me down, Caleb! Stop this please before someone gets hurttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!" she shrieked as she was flung into the cell and collided with the wall nearly breaking her wings in half. "Will…. Cornelia… you have to stop him," Hay Lin whispered before fainting.

"I don't care if you are my boyfriend! No one man handles my friends like that! Earth!" Cornelia shouted sending an avalanche of rocks at Caleb who had landed on the ground his wings vanishing. It tore her heartstrings knowing that at any moment she could kill the guy she loved. "Caleb move or you'll die!" she screamed frantically trying to call back her attack, but too late.

He ignored her warning instead drew his sword. The sword was a sliver as Nerissa hair with five jewels with the elementals symbols carved into the gems, with a gold handle and a black diamond at the end. The weapon shone brilliantly charged with the powers of the five elements. With a mighty yell, he swung the weapon in an arc slicing the boulders in half. "Thanks for the concern, but you're the one who needs it more then I do. Observe!" With a flick of his wrist, a pair of energy vines wrapped themselves around the Earth Guardian tight enough so she couldn't fight anymore. "You know you were such a control freak Cornelia, how do you like it when the tables are turned?"

"Caleb stop this! Why are you fighting us? We're your best friends and we're only trying to help you!" Will yelled at him while at the same time charging a lightning blast. As much as she didn't want to attack him he was giving her no choice. She hoped whatever spell Nerissa had used on him could be countered with the Heart of Candracar.

"Do you really think you can take me down with your little lightning blast? Please, I've got the power of the Heart of Meridian backing me up! Let's see how a battle between two Hearts ends shall we? Hiya!" A surge of blue energy darted from his fingertips and was intersected in the air by a pink lightning blast. Both forces struggled to keep the other one from gaining an upper hand. Finally, it became too much and the resulting explosion sent both of them flying through the air.

"He's powerful, more powerful then Phoebus, maybe even stronger then Nerissa herself. How do I defeat someone like that?" Will asked herself at the same time as she struggled to get to her feet, but failed miserably. Her entire body screamed in pain and she was afraid that something was broken.

"Enough of these petty games it's time I ended this once and for all. Give me the Heart of Candracar or prepare to die!" Caleb informed her raising his sword above her head ready to bring it down.

"Caleb no!" shouted a voice and small and smelly blur leaped at Caleb. He was so startled by this surprise he dropped his sword and tried in vain to get the Passling off him.

"Get off me you damn rancid beast! How dare you defile the Prince of the Universe with your contaminated putrid flesh!" Caleb screamed but Blunk refused to let his death grip on his friend go.

"No! Blunk is not let go! Not let go of his friend! No!" Blunk stated firmly as he and Caleb continue to wrestle in the sub-zero cavern. By now the Guardians had got their second wind back. They felt like hell furthermore they're angry as hell as well! They already had lost Elyon, Matt, and the Council of Candracar. They would not lose one more friend to Nerissa evil!

"C' mon, Guardians! All at once let's see how he handles the power of Five as ONE!" Will declared in an authoritative tone of voice. All of them looked at one another with a raging fire burning brightly in their eyes. The girls took to the air and then got ready to attack.

When they were hovering above Caleb and Blunk in five different directions Will who was directly above them gave the single to hit them with all that got! So they summoned all that they could and attacked!

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

Blunk and Caleb looked up from their brawl and stared. Cornelia yanked Blunk away with her eyes sealing shut with tears as their attack hit her beloved. The whole mountain shook from the sheer force of the impacted of their attack.

"Caleb? He isn't…?" Cornelia said in a fearful tone. She was so worried about him she wasn't even yelling at Blunk who was shaking in her arms. All of them were waiting but all felt the dread fear of what was going to emerge when the dust cleared.

All of sudden a pair of glowing eyes was seen coming from the ominous smoke cloud. With a devilish chortle, all the Guardians were now pin up against the ceiling with rings of lightning around them. With each passing moment, the rings grew smaller and soon slice them up like meat in a meat grinder. Blunk was in a small cage of a similar design.

"So soon you'll be a distant memory. How I will enjoy never having to hear or see your faces again. Goodbye Guardians. Can't say I'll miss any of you!"

"Caleb no! Don't do it!" Everyone cried out as they tried to hold off their ill fate when all of sudden the rings of death were brought to a standstill. Caleb hadn't finished his attack because standing before him was his father, Julian.

"Dad?" Caleb whispered stumbling backward. He lost his focus and the Guardians plus Blunk fell to the ground behind Julian.

They looked at Caleb confused by what was going on. They didn't make a move at all being exhausted beyond belief. The girls only could watch in silent agony as the father tried to talk some sense back in his deranged son,

"What are you doing here Dad? Have you decided to share more secrets with me about whom I really am? Or have you decided to join Mom and me in creating a new universal Order?"

"Caleb, what has happened to you? Why are you attacking your friends with your powers?" Julian calmly asked him. He was angry but didn't let his anger consume him.

"I'm surprised that you even knew these were my powers and not something Mom gave me. When were you going to tell me I had powers equal to the Guardians? I could have used that knowledge to end the war with Phoebus years ago! You lied to me and I want to know why!"

"It was your mother's wishes that you not know of the possible powers you inherited until you were old enough to understand what went on between us. Caleb, I'm sorry about lying to you, but just because you're angry at me doesn't mean you should take it out on your friends. Please, Caleb, come home and we can talk about this."

"The time for talking is over Julian. It is now time for action," a voice hissed from the shadows. Everyone turned and saw Nerissa appear from a hidden passage. The decrepitated Guardian calmly walked out and stood next to her son. "Our son has chosen to stay with me Julian and unlock his full potential with me. With our combined powers we shall rearrange the cosmos until all is perfect. Julian I don't want to fight you, I never lied about how I felt about you or how much I loved Caleb. I have done everything in my power to protect both of you from harm. Please say you'll join us so we can be a family together once more."

While Julian was contemplating his answer the Guardians were wondering if Nerissa had gone off her rocker. She was an evil being who had murdered her own friend in a quest to reclaim her power and had created a child for the sole purpose of using him. How could she even pretend that she actually loved Julian and Caleb? It was a trap that was for sure!

"Nerissa you know I can't do that no matter how much I want to. I too want us to be a family, but not like this. I have never stopped loving you and probably never will. But what you want for the universe I can't be part of. Nor can I force Caleb to come back with me if he doesn't want to. All I ask is you let us go this one time and you promise to protect Caleb with your life."

"Very well Julian, you, the Passling, and the Guardians are free to go this one time. No harm shall come to you, but next time we meet Guardians be prepared for the fight of your life! Julian, you know if you ever change your mind there's a place for you by my side and don't worry about Caleb he couldn't be in safer hands. Knights of Destruction let's go!" Nerissa said transporting out of the room. Caleb followed a split second behind her after dropping something on the floor.

"He's gone; I can't believe he's gone. Nerissa took him away and you let her! How could you!" Cornelia yelled as she pounded her first on Julian's chest while crying her heart out.

"Why did you allow that to happen, Julian? Your Caleb's father you should have done something!" Will demanded with the other Guardians backing her up. They wanted answers now.

"This is one time neither magic or force will help, I'm afraid. A part of Caleb wants to be with his mother. As long as that part of him is in control there is nothing I can do. If he's not being forced or spelled and is acting on his own free will I can't force him to do anything against his will. I knew for a long time this day would come, I just didn't foresee that it would leave so many hearts broken. I know that Nerissa won't allow anything or anyone to harm our son. But I can't do anything, but hope when this battle finally ends it won't end in sorrow but in joy," he said in a disheartening tone of voice. He slowly walked over and picked up what Caleb had dropped.

Everyone gathered around to see what was in Julian hands. It was a flower. It was white as snow with a tint of teardrop blue glistening on its six petals. It was so soft and smelled as sweet as the innocent dreams of a child. Looking at Julian for an explanation for the meaning behind the flower he said with a feeling of heavy sorrow.

"This flower is called The Tear of Meriden. Its part of a legend of love, friendship, and hardship. It means both undying loves but it means also goodbye at the same time. Caleb saying the boy we love is gone," Julian said as he gave the flower to Cornelia who wept uncontrolled as they all did at the loss of Caleb.


	2. P is for Protector

P is for Protectors

Caleb was sleeping restlessly at the moment. It has been a week since the confrontation on Mt. Thanos with his former friends and he was still extremely drained. Using all that magical power for the first time took more out of him then he had expected. His mom, Nerissa, explained he must pace himself and allow his body to slowly get used to the power or he would do himself great harm.

He first realized this fact when all of them had left that cursed cell. He'd collapsed almost immediately as they'd come to their new home. Shagon was smirking behind his golden mask at his temporary moment of weakness.

"Look like the "Prince" isn't so omnipotent now, is he? Such a mama's boy needing her to hold your hand and help you to bed. Ha!" he'd laughed smugly at him after Nerissa had left the room to formulate their next agenda.

Caleb, despite the fact that he was still extremely weak, didn't like Shagon insulting him. He lashed out furiously with a massive magic blast and knocked Shagon right off his feet and onto his ass. "You want to repeat that?"

A small fight broke out between the two young males each trying to make the other summit to them. Neither one was going to let the other be the alpha dog and be the one with their tail between their legs. The other Knights and former Guardians cheered as the two went at it with all their might. All of them were very much enjoying any kind of skirmishing, whether it was beating the shit out of those pathetic little girls with pixie wings, or two firebrand Neanderthals acting like fools. You take your entertainment where you can find it.

Only when Nerissa came in after hearing conflict did the fight cease. She was very angry and it showed as she used her power of quintessence and blasted her angel of malice in the chest sending him flying into a wall at each five. Shagon left a very deep impression in the wall from the force of her blast.

"You!" she screamed with her hair flying around in a possessed manner. "You don't ever harm my son again is that clear, Shagon? You do as I say you got it?! I made you I can just easily unmake you if you cross me. I don't think you wish to die now do you Matt?" addressing the boy whose poor soul was trapped in this demonic angel body.

"Yes, my Mistress," he replied in a deadpan tone as he bowed to her. He winced a bit from the pain of her fury. His glowing eyes watched her carefully as she went to aid her son. It wasn't easy watching him get replaced by a former enemy turned ally.

"Good now all you've begone! Don't disturb me or Caleb. Unless I summon your presence neither of us wished to be disrupted understood?" all nodded and left quickly not wishing to anger their mistress any further.

Before he'd had passed out, from overtaxing his new powers, his eyes locked onto the utilitarian eyes of Shagon. Both burned with an intense hatred for one another. This was only the beginning of one small battle that would without a doubt led to a war between the two.

Ever since that fight, he'd been resting, but very restlessly. His whole body was experiencing a weird in addition to the wonderful sensation as he tried in vain to rest. His body felt as if it was being twisted from the inside. Raging demons of excreting pain unknown to the universe were now waging their ferocity within his soul. His metamorphosis was going very slowly, furthermore, it would become worse then darkest bowels of Hell before it was done.

When he finally awoke from the sorry excuse of slumber his mother was waiting by the doorway. "You sleep well?" she asked only to receive glaring daggers from her child. He didn't like her dry sense of humor at the moment. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Now, are you ready for a bit of training before we begin the next step in my plan?"

He picked up his sword with a grin. She watched curiously as he did a few fancy moves before he then leaped into the air and sliced a stalagmite in half. "I'm more then ready to learn how to use my powers. When do we start, Mom?" he asked sadistically to her.

Nerissa smiled proudly at her son as they quickly left to do a bit of training before they left to visit an old friend of hers. Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, now the Queen of Zamballa and Keeper of its Heart. She had been wondering how her friend had been fairing on a planet of walking and talking trees for so long. Well, they soon find out, won't they?

Back in Heatherfield things for W.I.T.C.H. hadn't been going so well since the events on top of Mt. Thanos. None of them had been able to really come to terms quite yet at Caleb's betrayal nor could they understand why he chose to go to the side of evil. Everyone still had to deal with the pressure of their 'normal' lives as well. School, family, and their own love life so this wasn't the right time to add more trauma drama into the mix.

Each girl was doing their best to act as normal as possible and deal with all the turmoil in their own way. Yet not one of them was fairing to well. Cornelia had become so down in the dumps along with grief-stricken by this unexpected turn of events, she had locked herself in her room all week, with the curtains closed listening to Evanescence along with eating ice cream in addition to wearing the only black. Whenever someone tried to talk to her she would slam the door in their face and go back to tending Caleb's Tear of Meridian in the desperate hope it would bring back her love. No one knew how to snap her out of her funk and the other Guardians had to literally drag her out of her room and to the Silver Dragon to talk to Yan Lin about their next move.

"It's good to see all of you girls. I was getting concerned that something had happened to you. Taranee why do you smell like week-old halibut?"

"Don't ask. Suffice to say my life is ruined and I never want to speak to my mother again," she replied harshly.

"Grandma, why don't you tell us why you gathered us together? Did you figure out a way to break Nerissa spell over Caleb?" Hay Lin asked hopefully. All the Guardians and Blunk were desperate to have their friend back.

Yan Lin shook her head sadly. "There's nothing I can do for Caleb. Whatever spell Nerissa used on him is very powerful. The only way to break it would be to defeat her and in order for us to do that, we must prevent her from obtaining the final two Guardians of our old group. I'm not sure why, but Nerissa is gathering the old Guardians for some sinister purpose. We must go to Zamballa and warn Kadma of the danger she faces."

"Zamballa? Kadma? Who and what are those?" Irma inquired confused.

"Zamballa, the purple planet, and home to the living trees. Years ago Phobus laid siege to this peaceful world in an attempt to gain all its power for himself. This was after Nerissa had been imprisoned and Cassidy killed. Kadma led Halinor and I into battle and we successfully defeated Phobus's forces. The Zamballans were so grateful they made Kadma their queen and gave her the Heart of Zamballa. After the Veil went up it was impossible for her to return to Earth. Now that the Veil is no more I'm sure that Nerissa plans to attack and secure the Heart of Zamballa as her own."

"If that's the case then it's time to pay a certain former Guardian a visit. Guardians Unite!" Will shouted allowing the warmth of the Heart of Candracar to transform her preteen body into a young adult with awesome powers. With a fluid movement she opened up and a fold and the group headed to Zamballa to keep Kadma protected.

Meanwhile, on Zamballa all hell was breaking loose. The beautiful lush purple jungles were under attack. The Zamballans were been hunted down and attacked one by one evil Guardians. The Zamballans fought back, but the evil Guardians had superior power. The Water Guardian was freezing trees left and right while the Air Guardian blasted them to smithereens. On the ground, the Keeper and Earth Guardian laughed like crazy as they used their powers to greatly wound the Zamballans as they attempt to flee. But the worst of them was the Fire Guardian who burned everything that got in her way. "That's right you ugly oaks run for your pathetic little lives! Your time is up and the reign of fire is upon us! Ha Ha!"

"We must return to the palace and warn the Queen about these defilers! Hurry!" Ironwood commanded to his fellow friends. The living trees fled as fast as they could, but the Guardians were relentless pursuers. Finally, two of the Zamballans had no choice, but to use the Armor of Forever Sleep to protect themselves. The evil Guardians laughed and were about to attack them when a blast of energy forced them back. They looked up and spied Kadma making her way towards them on her flying leaf. Quick as a flash they disappeared into the forest.

"Birchwood! Bramblethicket! No, my friends. Whoever these defilers are I swear they will pay dearly to attack us. They will know the true meaning of suffering when I'm done with them," Kadma growled as she looked around at her destroyed kingdom.

"I'm afraid my old friend, this is the only one more battle to add to the countless thralls those dishonorable young women have committed throughout the universe. Many other worlds have suffered at those young girls' hands I'm afraid," spoke an aged, but vaguely familiar voice below her.

Kadma turned her gaze and spied an elderly blond woman in a pale green robe. Her heart skipped a beat at the site of her old friend. "Halinor! Hail the Heart of Candracar! It's good to see you, my friend. We'd hope that with the Veil lifted that we see a familiar face along with new allies. Yet all we've received is defilers bent on annihilating my precious kingdom till only ashes linger. I trust you can lend me some insight at who these defilers identity is and why they seek my beautiful world fall?" Kadma informed her old friend at the same time as she hugged her tightly.

"It's wonderful to see you as well as Kadma. But it's far too perilous to speak here. Let us return to the palace. We must go quickly before those vile Guardians come back!" Halinor informed in a monotone of voice. Kadma was so lost in thought as she watched her world little by little be consumed up by the raging inferno ferocity, she didn't even stop to think of how lifeless Halinor appeared or just how timely her arrival was.

"Agreed, Ironwood gets our people to safety as swiftly as you can. Don't engage the defilers unless you have no other choice we can't allow any more of our people to get trapped forever in eternal sleep. Come to Halinor to the palace and you can tell me all about what news you bring. Halinor, you alright?" she asked the woman who seemed to space out for a moment.

It had appeared for a moment she been distracted by an unheard voice. Only after Kadma touched her did she come out of her spacing. "Oh Kadma, I'm sorry about that. It's been a very long time since I folded anywhere and I'm suffering from a bit of fold lag is all," she quickly told the arrogant woman. She bought the lie hook line and sinker.

"I understand Halinor. No need to apologize at all. Come let's go to the palace and I'll get you something to drink and you can tell me more about these vile Guardians," Kadma told her as she used her Heart's power to telatransport them back to her Aztec like a temple, which served as her palace and home.

Emerging from one of the non-living tree trunks was Caleb. He was scowling in a most displeased manner. He'd had to remind Halinor what to say in the script they'd rehearsed for this moment. He wasn't pleased that they'd almost blown their cover. The Soldier of Callous shook his head with disgust before allowing his wings to erupt from his back. He shot up into the sky and then after giving a telepathic update went after the Queen to make sure nothing else got fouled up!

While a mindless Halinor fallaciously conversant the arrogant, but fashionable Queen of this weird and wonderful world of the Guardians and their dark agendas, the real ones had shown up and they didn't receive a warm welcome at all. They had been ambushed by the locals.

"Why did we have to come to a world full of hostile purple broccoli?!" demanded Irma as they took to the air after nearly getting turned into fertilizer by the enraged Zamballans. They'd only been on this planet two seconds and now they're fleeing for their lives.

"I don't know Irma! But they seemed really steamed about something!" Hay Lin yelled as she dodged best she could from what appeared to be the leader of the walking trees. Using her powers she let loose a gentle gust to halt the Zamballans giving the group time to escape.

"This makes no sense. I remember the Zamballans being a passive race that didn't believe in harming others. Something very drastic must have happened to cause them to behave in such a manner," Yin Lin spoke out loud in a puzzling manner.

"I think I know what made them mad! Look around you! Their forest fires everywhere and if you were paying attention to what they're saying they blaming us for them!" Taranne growled as her eyes flashed red as the flames around them.

"Oh no! This means Nerissa already here and using glamour big time! It was bad enough when Phoebus did that to make Elyon not trust us but now Nerissa?! I've had it with people taking my beautiful face and making look like a poster girl for evil! Let's go girls and clear our names!" yelled Cornelia loudly as they flew off not sure exactly what they were doing.

They landed in a clearing not too far away from where they saw the fake Guardians using their powers to cause further destruction to the peaceful world. Will used the Heart of Candracar's power to temporarily revert the Knights of Destruction and Nerissa back to normal. "Nerissa! Why have you taken form and turned the people of Zamballa against us?" she demanded as the former Keeper restored the glamour.

"Silly girls isn't it obvious? With both the Zamballans and Kadma convinced of your guilt they will expend all their energy in capturing you. Once they've done that they'll be so exhausted from their efforts it will be child's play to capture both Kadma and her Heart. With the help of my son Halinor has already provided Kadma with all the information she'll need to capture you. Still, if you truly wish to play the part of the hero and stop us you're welcome to try, but I warn you-you're going to lose! Knights scattered!" Nerissa/Will commanded telatransported her group of fake Guardians all over the forest.

"Split up and find them! If you encounter Kadma or the Zamballans try to explain to her what's really going on. Will stay in touch via Taranee got it? Good now split!" Will commanded flying off with Irma behind her. Hay Lin and her grandmother went off in the opposite direction while Cornelia hurried off on her own. That left Taranne carrying Blunk through the air as they searched for the fakes.

Meanwhile, Kadma was using the full power of her Heart to track down the defilers and make them pay for harming her friends. "Heart of Zamballa grant me the power to punish all those who would cause harm to our precious world. Ah, the location of the first pair of defilers. Let's see how the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar deals with the Queen of Zamballa!" she whispered to herself as she soared through the air.

Finally, she spotted Will and Irma trampling through the jungle. With a growl, she let loose a burst of power from her Heart striking Will in the back. Will screamed as her entire body experienced the worse pain imaginable. She was beyond agony unable to fight back. "Who? Queen Kadma! Please, Guardian of the Earth, listen to me, please. It wasn't us who destroyed your forest, but Nerissa! Ah!" she screamed as another energy blast struck her.

"Liar! I saw you with my own eyes destroy my kingdom! Halinor was right you're incapable of feeling guilty about what you've done! For that, you shall endure never-ending suffering for what you've done!" Kadma growled blasting Will again and again.

Finally, Irma had enough and unleashed a torrent of raging water at her. "Back of Queenie! No one hurts my friend and get's away with it! If you won't listen to reason then will make you listen to us by force!"

"Stupid child you're only making me stronger! Heart of Zamballa imprison these defilers! There you two shall remain confined in here until I return. Once all you evil Guardians and Yan Lin have been captured you shall be punished for you crime. Enjoy your life while it last!" Kadma informed them as she flew off to capture the remaining Guardians.

It was the same with the others. No matter how much they tried to get Kadma to listen to reason she was too furious and prideful to consider that she had been tricked. She created a landslide trapping Cornelia and used the Heart's power to weaken Hay Lin enough to capture her and Yan Lin. Finally, there was only the Passling and Fire Guardian to deal with. Kadma had an especially harsh punish ready for the one who caused the most destruction.

When she arrived at the location of the final Guardian she spotted only the Passling cowering in the undergrowth. He didn't seem to notice her until she was right on top of him. "So you're the Passling Yan Lin enslaved to do her bidding. If you tell me where the last defiler is I will spare your life," Kadma hissed at him her Heart glowing like crazy.

"Ah! Please don't hurt Blunk Queenie! Blunk, not evil Blunk hero! See Oracle gave Blunk special Tooth to help Guardians!" Blunk pleaded using his Tooth as a shield.

"What are you babbling about? The Oracle couldn't have given you that Tooth because Yan Lin stole it. This is some sort of trick to save your friend the Fire Guardian. Well, it won't work prepare to suffer the consequences!"

"Ah Brainy Girl, I mean Taranee help Blunk!" He shouted loudly. Suddenly two winged beings crashed into the clearing followed by three other forms. By the time everyone stopped moving Taranee, Blunk, and Kadma were on one side while the fake Guardians were on the other side. "See Queenie! Blunk does not lie he friend to good Guardian!"

"What in the name of Candracar is going on? Two Fire Guardians? That can't be unless this was a?"

"A trap yes. Some protector you turned out to be Kadma. You can't even tell the good guys from the bad anymore," a harsh voice laughed from behind her. The trio turned to see Caleb telatransport into existence. "Surprise!"

"Who are you, young man? What are you doing on my land?" demanded Queen Kadma furiously to the young boy. He hardly seemed much of a threat seeing how young he was and the only weapon he possessed was a sword. She wasn't about to be intimated by some deranged teenager who most likely had no mystical gifts to back him up. She almost immediately regretted not taking him seriously as she was knocked off her high horse by his lightning blast and was rapidly assaulted by all the elements at once.

"Kadma!" cried Taranne as the elderly black woman for a few moments lay helpless on the lavender soil. She was a blood-spattered mess and her stylish outfit was torn to shreds. However, despite looking like a would-be corpse, she still firmly held onto her Heart.

Caleb created a ring of deadly blue flames making it impossible for Taranne or Blunk to get to the wounded Queen as he advanced towards her. With his sword at her throat and his fist crackling with magical energy, he stared the Queen down who was just coming to. "I'm only going to ask nicely once, give me your Heart and then pledge your loyalty to Nerissa and I'll let you live. Don't and your disgusting planet will become extinct! What's your choice old woman?" Caleb asked her in a very sadistically tone of voice.

"I'll never hand over my Heart to anyone, especially not someone like you! You're very ignominious in addition to the intensely malicious beast! I never dreamed I encounter a soul more corrupted and consumed by evil then Nerissa, but I've just met an uglier soul!" Kadma declared while glaring daggers at him in a definite manner. Then she did the only thing she was capable at the moment by spitting right in his face.

For a moment he didn't do anything, then he this freehand shoot out and held her up high by her breast as he squeezed with a viper like a grip. Snarling in a demonic manner at her he bellowed, "NO ONE TALKS TO OR DISGRACES Me IN SUCH A MANNER! I'M THE PRINCE OF THE UNIVERSE YOU ARROGANT BITCH! I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT ME OR MY MOTHER!"

"Mother?" Kadma asked confused for a moment what the boy was talking about. Out of the flames emerged Nerissa. She seemed almost calm, but her smile was matching the boy as she strolled calmly over to him. Once she was next to him she began to stroke his hair and started speaking to him in a soft, gentle, voice that surprised Kadma.

"Caleb, my son put her down. She's no good to us if you kill her. Calm down and go take your anger out on that firebrand four-eyed child along with disgusting little toad. I believe they're going to attempt to stop us. Go entertain them a bit while I catch up with my old friend ok, son?"

"Yes, Mother I'll do as you say," as his wings appeared. Growling once he flung the Queen to the ground knocking the wind out of her. With a quick and tender hug, he ascended into the air with an insane chortle "Oh Taranee come out wherever you are! Its time to play!" as he left. Nerissa watched with a proud smile for a moment before she turned to her flabbergasted friend.

"Hello, Kadma long time no see. You've aged well I see. So how have you been, my friend?" she asked as calmly as if she was talking about the weather. Kadma staggered to her feet and now her daggers were aimed at her old 'friend.' She had to know Nerissa was capable of a lot of things including murder, but now this was the one thing she couldn't believe, after one's been a Guardian there is very little that can surprise to the point you cannot speak. So this was a very big surprise.

"You've not aged well at all Nerissa. You look even more hideous on the outside then your inside if that even possible. You look like walking death," Kadma remarked as she looked over the decrepit form of her former friend. She took note of the crystal necklace dangling from her neck. Through her own Heart's power, she knew the Heart of Meridian lay trapped inside. Unconscionably she clutched her Heart tighter.

"I was stuck in a freezing cold cell on top a mountain for 40 years; it's not as if I had access to all those wonderful things available to people to maintain a youthful and lovely appearance. Though I must say you've not changed much in all this time. While I was trapped on a mountain top you've lived it up on a purple planet full of intelligent saps who worship you as if you're Mother Nature. Just like in high school. Something things never change do they?"

"No, you have not changed either, but it does appear you've sunk even lower then anyone could possibly imagine. Once you were a kind, brave, and loving soul who would do anything to protect your friends. Now look at what you've become. You have done so many evil acts you lost the real you. But this act alone even makes the act of murdering a friend seems minor! You had the audacity to procreate a child then enslave him?! What kinda of person does that?!" she demand to Nerissa who was about to reply when the Calvary came.

Blunk had led the Trees to them at the same time Taranne had been using her smarts to outwit, outplay, and outlast the Knights and Caleb to put end to there misdeeds. Nerissa soon realized that any chance at victory had been stolen that night. They had no choice, but to retreat seeing how they no chance to be fruitful today. They have to go home fruitless but not without leaving a parting gift for their troubles.

Ember started a massive wildfire before they all telatransported away. The Zamballans screamed as the flames engulfed their beautiful jungle and snaked up their bodies. They screamed as the flames ate away at them. With no other choice, they entered the Armored Sleep knowing they would probably never wake up. Kadma watched this with horror in her eyes. "NO! It won't end like this! Heart of Zamballa extinguish the flames!" A brilliant flash of purple light swept across the planet extinguishing the flames, but the damage was done. Half the jungle was gone and almost every Zamballans was in Armored Sleep. "No, this can't be. My subjects, my people, and my friends they're all gone. There's almost no chance of them waking up oh Yan Lin what have they done?"

"Um wasn't it her own fault this whole mess occurred?" Taranee whispered to Hay Lin.

"Grandma told me Kadma is very prideful and it's difficult if not impossible for her to own up to her mistakes," she replied.

"I feel kind of bad for her Royal Painess. I mean she's been ruler here for what forty years and in forty seconds it all falls apart," Irma commented.

"Girls were going to fix this mess, but it's going to take all of us. Cornelia, I know that your still feeling down about what happened to Caleb, but you have to pull yourself together for the people of Zamballa. Tell me how can you use all of your power over Earth to heal these folks or should we not even try?" Will demanded.

"You can count on me, Will. I'm still broken hearted about Caleb, but I refuse to allow it to interfere with my Guardian duties. Let's do this and show Kadma what this generation of Guardians is capable of!"

A little while later the combined powers of all the Guardians and Kadma awakened all the Zamballans. They were all so grateful for their help they agreed to help them in their fight against Nerissa and help rescue their friend from her clutches.

No one noticed a shadow watching them from nearby smirking. Caleb chuckled evilly under his breath. Plan A might have failed, but they still had succeeded in sowing doubt about the Guardians in the Zamballans. That would be crucial in their plan of capturing Kadma and obtaining the Heart of Zamballa for his mother. With another laugh, he disappeared into the night ready to continue training.


	3. Q is for Quarry

Q is for Quarry

Sounds of battle rang loudly in the vivid amethyst jungles of Zamballa as Queen Kadma used the Heart of Zamballa to fight Nerissa thralls, the Knights of Destruction. Using the Heart's power she fought admirably against her opponents. "Try to destroy me all you wish. Your powers are nothing compared to mine!"

"We'll see about that! Kor, Ember, Tridart full frontal assault! Time to teach this queen why no one messes with Nerissa's Knights!" Shagon commanded as he sent another devastating eye blast towards Kadma. She merely absorbed it and flung it back at Shagon hitting him in the right wing. He struggled to stay in the air but failed and crashed.

It was at this time that the remaining Knights launched their attacks. Ember thrust her trident forward letting loose an inferno while at the same time Tridart swung his battle ax and shooting hundreds of icicles through the air. Kadma blocked them all and then used her powers to raise the palace floor around her to protect her from Kor's attack. Growling the three Knights increased their attack only to have the Heart of Zamballa blast them apart.

"Fools, your powers are fueled by negative emotions. Here on Zamballa, we have been at peace for generations. With no negativity to feed on, you are as weak as newborn kittens. If this is the best Nerissa has to offer then I feel sorry for her," Kadma sneered at them as her leaf rose into the air and she watched the Knights with some amusement.

"Nerissa! Your Knights are in need of your assistance mistress!" Shagon called out. Within seconds Nerissa telatransport right behind Kadma. She took note of what had happened and frowned slightly. "It seems that I've miscalculated. Your stronger then I thought."

"You always underestimated me, Nerissa. Your Knights are no match for my power and neither is your son. Where is he anyway? Never mind are you here to fight your own battles now?" Kadma asked her smugly knowing that she never gets her hands dirty unless she had too.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kadma, but I never fight a losing battle. Enjoy victory while it last Kadma. Soon enough you'll be on my side. Knights! It's time we depart," Nerissa commanded telatransporting them back to their base.

At the quarry, Caleb sat by the fire meditating. Whilst the Knights were busy trying to capture Kadma, he was supposed to be learning how to glamour. All the others knew how to glamour, but no matter how hard he tried Caleb couldn't alter his outward appearance. So he tried some meditation techniques to awaken the powers to do so.

He had been meditating for more then an hour when something weird and wonderful come about. In his mind, he had a clear image of his father. Taking a deep breath he focused on changing his appearance to match the image in his mind. However, instead of his body changing something else occur. As a replacement for the power to change his form, the image got sharper along with more focused. For a few seconds Caleb actually was able to see, hear, and feel everything going around his father. Startled he awoke from his trance just as the Knights and his mother returned. "I take it your mission was unsuccessful?"

"That arrogant queen is a tough opponent. She is not one to be trifled with," Ember spat.

"I can't believe we lost! She humiliated us and I want vengeance!" Tridart yelled smashing his fist into the wall. Kor growled in agreement. All of them were in a brooding frame of mind from the lack of success they'd achieved recently. It was not a pleasant taste to have in one mouth, the taste of failure when you're used to the sweet taste of victory in your mouth.

"Mistress, how are we supposed to defeat Kadma and bring her to our side? With the Heart of Zamballa fueling her she is nearly unstoppable," Shagon told Nerissa. He wanted to be the one to bring the ostentatious sovereign of this putrid planet down. To show Nerissa he was the best and not this boy she had brought in. He wasn't in the right place at all, this was HIS pack and he fully intended to reclaim his place as its leader from this usurper that had stolen it from him!

"Good, the more unstoppable Kadma becomes the more her pride grows. Once it reaches its peak she will fall into my trap and I will have her and the Heart as my own. Go rest up for the next attack. I need to talk with my son so don't disturb me unless it's an emergency," she ordered before walking over to her son and hugging and kissing him. "Caleb, how are you? Have you been able to master the glamour trick yet?"

"No, I haven't. Mom something weird and wonderful happened while I was meditating. I was picturing Dad in my head trying to turn into him when all of a sudden I was seeing the world around him. I could see, hear, and touch whatever was going on around him on Meriden. Was that a new power?"

"You have learned to scry, a technique to see what is happening in other places. That talent could come in handy later, but right now you need to focus on learning to glamour. If my trap for Kadma is going to work I need your help, my son."

"I'm trying my hardest Mom, but every time I attempt to glamour I feel I don't know as if there something holding me back. My entire body feels like its being squeezed and there's no air."

"What you're experiencing are the physical symptoms of a mental block. I suspect that you are having some doubts about joining me. Your old morals and beliefs are in a state of conflict with your new identity. If we are to correct this you must dissolve all your old emotional attachments with your friends. Once that is done you shall have no trouble glamouring. The Knights and I will be busy attacking Kadma and the Guardians. I'll have Halinor and Cassidy stay behind to protect you as you deconstruct your emotional attachment to your former friends. I know you can do it, Caleb," Nerissa said encouragingly.

Caleb looked at her for a moment with a strange look upon his face. He had made the choice to break his alliance with the Guardians so what did she mean to lose his emotional attachments as well? Still, he wasn't about to let his mother down. He wanted so bad to make her proud of him.

"Mom I have no idea how to do that," he told her honestly in a doubting voice.

"Caleb?" she asked him as she rested her metal hand on his shoulder and he faced her again, "But I promise I won't fail you. I'll do whatever is necessary to help you bring your dream to life. So that you, Dad, and I can live forever in a perfect universe where nothing will harm us. I'll go and attempt to disunite my attachments," Caleb told her confidently as he hugged her tightly.

"I know you can do it, my son," she whispered to him as he whispered back, "I love you, Mom. I won't fail you I promise."

"I love you too, Caleb. I'll be back in awhile alright?"

Nodding he went back to meditating as she left the room. She paused long enough at the doorway to gaze upon her son. He was so handsome and very fine young boy. He'd turn out just fine in spite of being robbed of a normal childhood in addition to never having her in his life. Clutching the Heart around her neck tightly she thought quietly to herself.

"Caleb, I'm very sorry that I couldn't have given you the life you deserved as a child. But I swear I'll do all that is in my power to make it up to you. That you, your father and I will finally be a family and all our dreams will become. No one will stop me from fulfilling that promise to you, my son, my Caleb. I swear you and your father Julian will be safe and have the perfect life as rulers of this universe," as she left him to mediate.

Caleb closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Focusing his mind on the new powers he brought up the image of Blunk in his head wondering what the little Passling was doing. In his mind, he could hear Blunk chatting with the Guardians about how life was so dull on Zamballa without any junk to trade in. He smiled thinking about all the time Blunk's junk had either nearly killed him or saved his life.

Shaking his head reprimand himself. This exercise was to help him lose his attachments not make them stronger. Focusing once more on Blunk he pictured the little troll in a swirling pea soup green cloud with bubbles containing all his memories of Blunk in them. Targeting the one containing his first meeting with Blunk he let the emotions roll over him. Then with quick and deadly deliberation, he rationalized each emotion until it was no more. He did the same thing with all the other memories until all he had left was the image of Blunk in his mind. Caleb no longer felt anything for Blunk good or otherwise. With calm deliberation, he erased the image permanently from his mind severing any ties he had with the Passling for good.

Meanwhile, whist Caleb was letting go of Blunk in his mind, something out of the ordinary was happening to Blunk himself. He felt intense nausea and a pounding headache as if he was severely hung-over.

"Oww, Blunk does not feel so good. Blunk's tummy is funny," he mumbled. His moaning and groaning caught the attention of everyone who'd been busy trying to devise a strategy in finding Nerissa.

"Blunk you ok, pal? You look a little green around the gills," Hay Lin told him with much concern in her voice.

"Hay Lin, of course, he's greens around the gills. He is green," Irma remarked sarcastically only to receive glares from everyone.

"You didn't eat any of this purple junk, did you? No offense Kadma, but no one eats greens back home. I can only image what purple veggies do to a person insides," Cornelia embarrassedly spoke with flaming cheeks.

"I can assure you, Earth Guardian, despite my world's coloring, none of our food is tainted or would it make one ill. I've eaten it for decades without a problem."

All of sudden Blunk cried out a scream of bloody murder while clutching his chest. It felt like someone had just ripped out his heart while still was beating. After a few more moments he felt fine. A little empty inside, but otherwise everything was okay. What had happened to him scared him and he wondered what caused it. He was busy thinking he almost didn't notice the Guardians had left with Kadma. "Ah wait for Blunk!"

Back at the quarry, Caleb smiled pleased that he had severed his emotional attachment with Blunk. He tried once more to glamour, but he still was unable to do it. Growling he realized it would take severing every connection he had with his old life to successfully eliminate his block. "If that's what it takes then it shall be done. But first I need to eat something otherwise I'm going to pass out. Halinor! Cassidy! Either of you two drones knows where I can rustle up some grub?"

"I'm sorry my Prince, but we have no food to offer you," Halinor replied in a monotone.

"It's too dangerous for you to leave the quarry and search for food in the jungles. The Zamballans must not learn of our location. If you require substance perhaps we could fetch you some fruit." Cassidy suggested.

"Err fine, but hurry back and don't get caught. My mother will never forgive me if I lose you two. Just make sure you hurry I'm starving here," he barked at them. The two former Guardians bowed respectfully before heading off to look for some food. "How am I supposed to do anything with an empty stomach? Well, it will be a while until they return maybe I can check on Dad and see how he's doing. Mom didn't say I had to sever my ties with him." Sitting back down he used his scrying powers to check up on his Dad.

Caleb found himself walking through the palace staring out the windows in sadness. He didn't know how, but instead of seeing his Dad he was his Dad! He could feel his sadness, worry, and something warm and happy. It was his father's love for both him and his mother. It burned brightly inside Julian who was hoping that everything would work out and that he would get his family back one day. Caleb awoke from the trance with tears streaming down his face. He missed his Dad terribly, but he knew what he was doing was for the greater good. By this time Halinor and Cassidy had returned with some fruit. After devouring the small meal he cleared his mind and started his deconstruction exercise once more, this time focusing on the Guardians.

He chose to let go of Will first, seeing how they met first. Stuck at the bottom of a hole with that Passling! Ugh! What a day that had been! He summoned to his mind once more the emotion sea that held all his attachments. Like a lighthouse, he beamed the growing dark light out to shine on the pink lagoon that represents Will Vadom. Steadying both his breathing and heart he repeated what he did with Blunk.

As he popped each emotion bubble Will began to experience the same feeling as Blunk had. She was trying to fight Nerissa at a swamp and her anger from her father unexpected engagement was already clouding her better judgment. So fighting with blind rage and then feeling like you are hung-over not a good combo at all.

"Will you ok, girlfriend?" asked Taranee as she had to save Will skin from Shagon eye beams. Will was barely able to maintain altitude, as this weird sensation gnawing away at her was affect her ability to fly.

"Yes, I'm fine….AHHH!" clutching her chest as a sharp pain hit her at that moment.

Nerissa smiled with pride as she quickly deduced that her son had just let go of the Keeper of Her Heart! Still, they best bail at the moment so she gave the order to retreat. They still would be the ones to claim victory by the sundown for sure.

"Will are you all right?!" they all cried out as Will passed out. When she awoke they had returned to the palace. Ironwood had whipped up some kind of healing concoction and Yan Lin had mixed it with some tea.

"Here swallow this it will help you recuperate. I warn you though it's a tad strong for a first-timer," Kadma spoke as she watched the redhead sipped the lavender fluid gradually. She began to gag along with cough but finished it.

"What the hell in that? Week old socks?! How that supposed to make me feel better?" Will asked bitterly to Kadma who said nothing with her lips, her eyes though silenced the young girl quickly though.

"No, its sap from the jungle trees, mixed with the bark of the Zamballans. The tea is supposed to help you heal by using your natural immunity. Will, can you tell us what happened? Why did you collapse back there?"

"I don't know! One minute I'm fighting Nerissa trying to get the Heart of Meridian the next I feel like my insides are getting torn apart. The pain overwhelmed me and I couldn't fight anymore."

"The same thing happened to Blunk. Blunk feel like someone rip him in half!"

"This can't be a coincidence. You think it's another trick by Nerissa?" Hay Lin questioned.

"If it is then we have to be careful. Another battle like that and we all could lose our lives," Taranee replied.

"I think it's best if you girls return home for now. Kadma and I will keep an eye out for Nerissa. Come back tomorrow after school and will try to locate her again. Bye now," Yan Lin said waving goodbye as the Guardians left for Earth and Blunk for Meridian. "I'm worried Kadma. Something doesn't smell right about this. If Nerissa could cause them such pain why hasn't she done so before? And why did she retreat like that when she had the advantage?"

"Who knows what Nerissa thinks anymore Yan Lin. Our friend lost her mind being trapped on Mt. Thanous. There's no rhyme or reason to her attacks. Let us retire so that tomorrow we can claim the Heart of Meridian for ourselves," Kadma instructed her old friend as they headed back to the palace.

Back at the quarry the Knight's of Destruction was going over the battle plan for tomorrow. Ember and Tridart were looking forward to the fight immensely while all Kor wanted to do was sleep. Shagon decided to check up on Caleb and see how his rival was doing. "So how's the Prince of the Universe training exercise going? Still can't master a simple glamour spell I see. A pity you weren't with us. I would have loved to see the torment on Cornelia's face when you fought her. I mean it would be a great joke if you pretend that you and Ember were going out!"

"Please like I would go out with Lava Girl. Sorry, but I prefer a woman who can't incinerate me and then hack me up into tiny little pieces. Anyways I didn't miss the battle. You don't think that your old flame fell in the battle for no reason? If I hadn't severed my attachment to her you would have been dead."

"I'm getting a little tired of your attitude Prince. Ever since you got here you've been stepping on my turf. Just remember Nerissa won't be there always to fight your battles for you mama's boy. One day you and I are going to battle it out and I'll come out on top. See you later!" Shagon told him stomping away.

"Please like the Angel of Hate can defeat the Solider of Callous. Still, it would be interesting, to say the least, to challenge him without his bodyguard Kor protecting him or the ex Guardians chaperoning me. Well back to business. Time to sever my connection with Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and especially Cornelia. It's going to take hours to get rid of them all but I'm up to the challenge," Caleb muttered before reentering his trance.

Using his scrying powers he located Irma who was at home fighting with Chris. He frowned at the memory of trying to babysit Chris and fighting the Tracker at the same time. It was the longest night of his life and thought it would never end. Hatred flooded his mind and it took a while for him to regain control Concentrating he freed himself from Irma's sense of humor and boy craziness. In Heatherfield Irma collapsed to the floor scaring her brother and screaming for his mommy.

Next was Taranee. It took a while for Caleb to bring up memories associated with her. He recalled going to school with her while pretending to be Elyon's cousin, vacation, seeing her at Candracar. It took over three hours, but finally, he deconstructed enough memories to lose his bond with the Fire Guardian. At the moment Taranee screamed out in her sleep scaring her parents so bad. When they saw her in pain they rushed her to the hospital hoping nothing was wrong.

Hay Lin was easy to locate and memories of her flooded his brain. Her dressing him up, her quirky personality, and living in her basement made filled him with a bundle of emotions. Anger and hatred screamed inside him as he tore through the memories erasing Hay Lin from the mind. He smirked as he saw Hay Lin balk and crash to floor her breakfast spilling all over. He laughed with glee.

Finally, it was time for Cornelia. The moment he scryed for her and found her his heart raced. Memories of time spent together, emotions of love, caring, protection flooded his mind and before he could stop himself he whispered her name out loud breaking the trance. "Cornelia."

Cornelia, who at the moment was with Kadma using green speak once more to try and find Nerissa and her thralls jerked her head up. "Caleb?" she whispered. For a moment she was sure she heard his voice in her mind saying his name.

"What's wrong Earth Guardian? You need to stay focused if we are to achieve our goal of finding Nerissa and reclaiming the Heart of Meriden," Kadma scolded her angrily.

"Hey, Corny you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Cornelia, what is it? Did you hear something?"

"I thought I heard Caleb's voice. For a moment I got a clear image in my mind. I saw him sitting by a fire in some kind of quarry meditating. He was whispering my name. You think that was the real him trying to reach out to me?" Cornelia asked anxiously.

"It's possible if Nerissa has been pretty busy with us lately. Maybe her hold over Caleb is weakening," Taranee rationalized.

"If that's the case then we have to strike now while the iron's hot. Kadma is there any place on Zamballa that looks like the location Cornelia described?" Will demanded,

"Yes, the old quarry where the stones for the palace came from. It's the one place in all of Zamballa that no vegetation touches. It's the perfect place to lay a trap for us, but now the tables have turned and the Nerissa trap will become our own. Come Guardians victory is ours!"

Caleb, who had still been connected to Cornelia at the time, warned his mother of the coming attack. "We should flee before they get here. If they find us in this quarry we will have no room to fight them!"

"Calm yourself, Caleb. Everything is going according to plan. Right now you need to finish your deconstruction and learn to glamour quickly. My plan will only work if you can. You must let go of Cornelia and fast. Halinor! Cassidy! I need you two to hide until the Will and Kadma have entered the caverns. Shagon, you'll keep the Guardians busy while I deal with the Keeper and the Queen. What are you all doing just standing around for? Get into the position you thralls!" Nerissa screamed at them as everyone got into position.

Caleb hid in one of the side tunnels in the cavern just as the battle started. He watched as the Guardians fought the Knights. He scrambled out of the way to avoid being noticed by Will and Kadma as they pursued Nerissa. He had to eliminate his attachment to Cornelia and fast!

Nerissa raced through the tunnels dodging lighting blast and avoiding fly boulders. This was it. Her entire plan hinged on Caleb glamouring. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he failed her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself nailed to the wall. She played dead and waited to see what would happen next.

"What are you waiting for Will? Absorb the Heart of Meriden into the Heart of Candracar. With three Hearts fueling us nothing will be able to stop us from defeating Nerissa and her thralls. Together we can bring peace to the universe once more!" Kadma commanded.

"No! It's too much power for one person to have! We should try and free Elyon from the Heart. Her parents need her, W.I.T.C.H. needs her, and all of Meriden needs her. If we absorb her how are we any different then Nerissa?" Will asked the Queen finally understanding why the Oracle had no choice, but to take the Heart from Nerissa.

"Will's right Queenie it's to much power for one person," a voice said from behind them. They both turned to see Irma flying into the cavern and landing. Sweat poured down her face and she seemed exhausted. "The fight isn't going so good out there. We need your help, Will. Can't we just leave Nerissa here and deal with her later?"

"That's enough Water Guardian. Will, I don't understand why your so hesitant so I shall prove to you that everything will be fine. Observe," Kadma said absorbing the Heart of Meridian into the Heart of Zamballa. Will tried to stop her, but Irma held her grabbed her wrist stopping her. The newly modified Heart glistened in the torchlight. "See Will we have harnessed these Hearts in the name of Good. Now nothing will be able to stop us, we are invincible!"

"Not quite, now!" Irma yelled startling both Will and Kadma.

The Heart teleported from Kadma hands into Nerissa. The sorceress laughed as she used her new improved powers to break free from the wall. Straightening up she eyed her former friend grinning maliciously. "Foolish thinking Kadma thinking you were undefeatable. Your pride has gotten the best of you once more. That is the chink in your armor and now you belong to me! Thanks to you I now posse the Seal of Nerissa!" she laughed as Kadma became pure stone before cracking and emerging as a mindless drone. "Well done Caleb. Without your help, I never would have gotten to Kadma."

"Caleb? What are you talking about? Oh my!" Will said turning to face "Irma" only to have her transform into Caleb. "You learned how to glamour!"

"Yes, and all it took was severing my emotional relationships with all my friends. That's the pain you felt yesterday when I destroyed whatever ties I had with you. Now since we have two Hearts to your one, I suggest you surrender and give it to us otherwise the consequences will be quite severe."

"Never Caleb, you may have learned a new trick, but so have I!" Will snarled at him praying that what she was about to do didn't kill her. Focusing her mind she telatransport out of his grip and back to her friends. Growling Mother and son followed only to discover Will had telatransport all her friends to the safety of the palace.

"I don't believe this they got away! The Heart of Candracar was in our grasps and we let it get away!" Caleb growled.

"Well don't blame me for this one Prince. You're the one who had Will in your grasps and let her get away. You should have anticipated her telatransporting away," Shagon remarked casually before Caleb hit him in the face.

"Like you should have anticipated that Shagon? If you're such a brilliant Knight why didn't you prevent the Guardians escape?"

"That's it, you're going down!" Shagon growled bringing his fist back for a swing when a blast from the Seal of Nerissa knocked him to the ground.

"Enough both of you! You are acting like children. The Guardians will be dealt with in time, but for now, we have what we came for. It's time to depart this world and head home to plan our next move. Anymore fighting between the two of you and I'll make you sorry!" Nerissa yelled at them as they all returned to Mt. Thanous.


	4. Angel of Malice vs Soldier of Callous

Angel of Malice VS Solider of Callous"

After being banished from Zamballa for failing to protect Kadma and the Heart the girls of W.I.T.C.H. felt very lousy. They all felt drained in every way that was conceivable and also tearing at their heartstrings was the fact that their friend Caleb seemed to be incapable of being saved.

Will had learned the shocking truth of what this inexplicable pain they'd been feeling was. Caleb had mystically forsaken them, using both mental and magical means to expunge them from his heart in addition to mind. This had helped him learn to glamour, but for them, it was very painful.

During the battle whilst Will and Kadma were inside the quarry walking right into a trap, Caleb had detached the hardest tie he had with them. Cornelia. She had used her new power of telekinesis to shove the Knights away and was about to move the rockslide to go after Will when he had done it.

"Guys cover me! I'm going to bust those rocks away. Eart… Ahh!"

"CORNELIA!"

Cornelia was clutching her bosom tightly while screaming incoherently. It felt as if her soul was being literally cut in two. She felt like she was drowning and couldn't breathe at all. She finally collapsed to the ground after a few more painful moments. The girls had rush to her side and were shocked. Her skin was now greenish gray and she was hardly breathing!

While Hay Lin and Irma kept the Knights at bay, Taranee tried her hardest to melt the rocks and go after will, but the ex Guardians wouldn't allow it... All too soon though their powers gave way and it looks like they soon go to the grave. Will came and saved them just in the nick of time.

As the Guardians exited the fold from Zamballa to the Silver Dragon back on Earth, the ceased being W.I.T.C.H. and once more became ordinary teenagers. No one was speaking or looking at one another. They just all looked as miserable as they felt. Finally, after a few more moments of silently sulking and wallowing in self-pity, Will spoke. "Look, guys, I feel as bad as you do about losing Kadma and her Heart, but we can't let it keep us down."

"Why not? Lately, all it seems as W.I.T.C.H. does is fail. We couldn't save the Council of Candracar, we couldn't save Caleb, and just now we failed to save Kadma. If you ask me were nothing, but a big joke," Irma stated dejectedly.

"Yeah, maybe we should just quit while the quitting is good," Taranee added.

"Face it Will none of us has what it takes to defeat Nerissa. She's just too strong. If we try going up against her now we'll likely end up dead. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die young," Hay Lin said.

"Besides what's the point of going on? I don't want to fight anymore, not after Caleb just threw us away. You heard what he said he doesn't care about us anymore. He doesn't love me! I can't deal with this. It's too much. I could handle being a Guardian, school, and maybe having a regular life. This, my boyfriend forsaking me for his mother's power trip, I can't deal with. I've had it!" Cornelia cried. The past two and half weeks came flooding back and she sank onto the bed sobbing.

"Pretty girl please don't cry. You make Blunk sad," Blunk told her trying to hold back tears in his eyes. He too was feeling ready to give up the fight. Everyone seemed ready to throw in the towel.

"I do not believe what I'm hearing from you girls. I can't believe you just want to give up and quit. I know that things seem bad now but," Yan Lin started to say before Cornelia interrupted her.

"Bad? Bad?! How much worse can they get?! I don't know what it was like for you when you were a Guardian, but we're not you and the rest of C.H.Y.K.N. We're not an all-powerful and knowledgeable group who save the universe. In fact, if it wasn't for your group none of this would be happening!"

"As I was saying, I know things seem bad now, but trust me they will get better. When you hit rock bottom there's nowhere to go but up. Girls, it doesn't matter if you're Guardians or ordinary teenagers. In life, you must deal with all the things it throws at you. It doesn't matter if it was good or bad. You must endure all things that life offers you; it is through these hardships and trials of character that we became who we're meant to be. It is only by experiences times of great sorrow to we learn to cherish times of bliss. Only by accepting death and pain so we appreciated all that life offers and protect. Everyone at times feels such pain we feel that we can't go on; nevertheless, these are the times when hope seemed lost, that we must give it to ourselves. You understand me, girls?" Yan Lin told the young girls firmly.

For a few moments, the girls and Blunk all did really seem to understand what Yan Lin was saying. No matter how bad it got they couldn't give up. Too many lives were counting on them. They had to keep fighting, to keep the hope the universe need so desperately alive. They also had to do this to save the people they loved.

"Thanks, Grandma, we need that kick in the butt."

"No problem granddaughter. I've had a lot of years of both practice and experience in reminding and inspiring people. Now I must go attend to the restaurant, your father would've for sure by now be so panic that he messed up the Crab Rangoon again," sighing and shaking her head, "I swear, that son of mine wouldn't be able to find his shoes without me or any of us ladies around. He panic and worries far too ease, gets that from your grandpa. Well if you girls excuse me," Yan Lin told them as she bid them good night.

As the girls speculate what to do next, Blunk also said his farewells and returned to his home Meridian. Still, his heart was just as heavy as theirs. "Blunk need to go home. He needs to tell Caleb's dad what happened. By now," he said using his Tonga Tooth to open a fold to Meridian. The girls waved goodbye to their friend.

"Yan Lin is right. We can't let our problems overwhelm us. Today's Friday and we have a three day weekend because of teachers conferences on Monday. Why don't we take a break from W.I.T.C.H. for the weekend and relax? Serena offered to take me to the new Vance Michal Justin movie tonight. I'm sure if you ask your folks you could join me."

"I think our folks will go for it. We've been so down in the dumps lately my folks are thinking of taking me to a psychiatrist Like I really need a wannabe's head shrink messing around my head."

"Come on you can use the phone upstairs to talk to your folks." A little while later everything was squared with their folks and the girls went home to change for the movies. It was a surprise that their folks agreed so easily to the excursion, but really they hope that the movies would help the girls get out of their funk.

Back on Mt. Thanous tensions were running high. The rivalry between Caleb and Shagon had reached an all-time high. Both of them hated each other with a passion and they were getting ready to kill each other when Nerissa put an end to it by using quintessence to cage the two. "This is getting ridicules. You two are allies yet you fight like wolves over a scrap of meat! I don't know what the source of your problems is, but I suggest you resolve them and soon! When my friends and I had a problem we worked it out by spending time together and that's exactly what you're going to do. Take this money and go see a movie and get dinner. Don't come back to your friends! Ember! Tridart! You're in charge of the boys for the night. Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma! Stay here until I get back."

"Where are you going, Mistress?" Kadma asked.

"That is none of your business! I will be back by eleven Heatherfield time. I expect you Knights to be back by then or all of you will be suffering dearly," Nerissa said testily before folding away.

"Well, you heard my Mother we have the night off. Hope you two can glamour into some decent humans. Shall we take Heatherfield by storm?" Caleb asked as he telatransport the team to Heatherfield.

Meanwhile in Meriden Julian had been summoned by Alborn and Meridell, Elyon's adoptive parents, to explain what happened over a fortnight ago with Nerissa in the prison and where Caleb had vanished to. Joining them was Vathek, Aldar, and Drake who were very concerned about the whereabouts of their friend and comrade. Julian entered the room with Blunk both looking like they'd rather be anywhere, but here. "You summoned me, old friends?"

"Julian thanks for coming so quickly. We were getting concerned about you my friend. You've hardly said anything lately and anytime we look for you-you're locked in your room," Alborn said.

"Julian please if it isn't too much trouble for you please tell us what happened with the sorceress Nerissa two weeks ago? Vathek tells us she gave you a cryptic message and shortly afterward Caleb vanished. Are the two connected somehow?" Meridell asked him gently.

"I'll answer all your questions, but please try to understand that things have been difficult for me these past two weeks. I'm struggling with a lot of internal conflicts and reevaluating old feelings."

"I don't care how difficult it is we need to know where Caleb is now! He's the Hero of Meriden and with him missing along with Elyon the people are starting to lose hope again! Their spirits haven't been this low since Phoebus attacked and Elyon's capture," Drake practically yelled.

"Drake that's enough! I know your worried about Caleb, I am too but hounding his father isn't going to get us any answers. If you calm down I'm sure he'll tell us what's going on," Aldar snapped.

"I think we're all anxious to hear what Julian and the Passling have to say. Please continue Julian. What did Nerissa mean by numbers don't lie? What is the significance of Mackenzie Falls?" Vathek questioned.

"That is where the real Mage was buried eighteen years ago. However, it was seventeen years ago when I met her. I was scouting for a campsite for the Rebellion. Over the course of the next year, we fell in love and even got married. Soon after our one year anniversary Caleb was born just as summer gave way to fall. The Mage named our son and begged me to raise him citing the reasons she couldn't. I accepted them and kept the truth about Caleb's mother secret. Don't you understand, Nerissa is Caleb's mother."

Everyone gasped in shock. How could this even be possible? How could someone so noble and good come from such an evil person? That still begged the question, "Where is Caleb now?"

"After finding out the truth he ran away hurt and angry. Afterward, he went to confront Nerissa. I'm not sure what he thinking going off by his own. All I know is that he was captured and that's when things changed. Blunk can tell you better then I can."

"Caleb's Mama and Caleb talk. Blunk did not catch everything she says, but what he heard was very suspicious. Caleb fought back with powers similar redhead girl."

"Wait a minute Passling. You're saying that Caleb has the power of quintessence? How is that possible? He's not a Guardian and he's well a boy!" Alborn stated confused.

"You're forgetting that Nerissa was once a Guardian and Keeper of the Heart. Since her blood runs through Caleb, so do the powers she had. He inherited them from her as Hay Lin of the Guardians inherited from her own grandmother a former Guardian. I always suspected he had some powers, but this was beyond my wildest imagination."

"What happened after Caleb used his powers for the first time?" Meridell pressed.

"Blunk not sure. Caleb looked like he was in pain and there was a lot of yelling. Then a few minutes later Nerissa uses Heart of Meriden on him transforming him into what she calls Soldier of Callous. He looked very dark and evil. Blunk very scared, fold back to Meriden to get help. Guardians join us and we go after Caleb. He attacked us and leave with Nerissa. He only got stronger after each battle. Blunk misses his best friend."

"No, I can't accept this! No way in all of Meriden would Caleb turn against us! It's just not in his character!" Aldar said with angry tears in his eyes.

"Aldar's right. Blunk said it himself the hag was talking with him. What if she used some sort of spell on him? If that's the case we have to do something to save him!" Drake insisted.

"What could we do that the Guardians haven't tried already? Besides we aren't certain that's what happened. We have to accept that it's entirely in the realm of possibility that Caleb joined Nerissa freely. Remember he was feeling hurt and betrayed by his father at the time and it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge and join ranks with his mother," Vathek pointed.

"Vathek's right. Elyon acted in the exact same way when she learned the truth. Emotions cloud one's judgment especially if they are angry and hurt," Meridell reminded them.

"Regardless of what Caleb's motives are we are in a serious dilemma. We can't let the people of Meriden learn the truth about what you have told us, Julian. If word got out the people would lose faith in the Guardians, us, and Caleb. We can't afford that at the moment. For now, we will tell them that Caleb is her prisoner and used to keep the Guardians in check. I think it's best if you not leave the castle for a while. Why don't you get some rest old friend? You look exhausted. I'll send a servant down with some food. Will discuss this in more detail later. Meeting adjourn," Alborn said as everyone went their own ways. The truth weighing heavily on them.

Julian found himself alone in his room more heartbroken then he was before. He felt guilty about not telling them everything he knew about his son's transformation, but he didn't want them harming his only child. "Oh Caleb I should've told you the truth a long time ago," he whispered as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

A petite short haired raven maiden with hazel eyes wearing a pink dress entered the room carrying a tray of food. "Hello sir, my name is Rissy and I brought you some food. Alborn and Meridell said you were feeling under the weather. Is there anything I can do to help? Give you a message, fetch some fresh blankets?"

"No, nothing really. It's just I... I really need someone to talk to right now. Maybe you could stay and listen to me for a while? I've been lonely ever since my son went missing."

"Of course sir. I wouldn't mind at all!" Rissy said taking a seat across from him. If he had been paying any attention at all he would notice a strange looking broach on her bosom that looked strangely enough like the Seal of Nerissa. "Please share."

Back in Heatherfield, the girls were enjoying the night off. Well, they're doing their best to pretend to be happy. On any other day, they'd be over the moon to go see VMJ. But tonight it seemed impossible to be happy. Dress as they'd been when VMJ had done his concert they went to the movie. Despite the fact they looked like all the other of hundreds of fangirls or any of the other kids at the mall they weren't normal anymore.

They'd had seen and done things that normal 14-year-olds never even dreamed of. How they wished as they stood in line to get soda and popcorn they could be like all the kids around. Laughing free from care and being just kids. How in life when your 14 the only thing you had to deal with was boys, tests, and finding the right outfit for the upcoming dance. Where the worst danger you're in was being busted for breaking curfew. Sadly they never have that again. It was surprising how much about life one takes for granted.

They'd all had agreed to a self-imposed rule. For the entire long weekend, unless Nerissa attack they wouldn't do anything related to their lives as Guardians. They were going to force themselves to have a mini vacation if it killed them!

While Serena, Will soon to be stepmom was paying for their snacks, something out the corner of Hay Lin left eye caught her attention. She almost dropped her tub of popcorn in shock.

"Hay Lin you ok?" whisper Taranne as she cleaned her glasses. Some gooey butter had gotten on them.

"Yeah, girl you look like you've just seen a ghost!" Irma told her as she popped some Sour Patch Kids in her mouth. Only she didn't shut her mouth when she too saw what had startled, Hay Lin.

"Eww! Close your mouth, Irma! It already bad enough with what comes out of it, I don't need to see in it!" Cornelia scolded her but by that time all the girls spotted what was the shock.

Standing at the ticket booth was Caleb! He was with 'Matt' who had 'Mr. Huggles" hiding in his jeans pocket, along with two people they'd never seen before but felt they knew. They looked about college age their two friends. A woman with flaming red hair in a stylish crimson leather outfit with a bald bodybuilder type guy in blue. It had to be the Knights!

"What are they doing here? They can't be here to see the movie!" Hay Lin squeaked only to end up giving herself hiccups.

"We can't do anything with all these people around. It looks like they haven't spotted us. C'mon lets go to out the back way and nail them," Will told her friends as she held the Heart tightly in her hands.

Just as they were about to leave Serena came back from paying for the food and shepherded the girls into the theater. Luckily the girls where in the middle and the Knights were in the last row.

Both Ember and Tridart were bored to death being here. They were warriors! They lived for the bloody carnage and adrenaline rush of real war! Not this stupid fake junk they'd been forced to endure while being subjected to babysitting their Mistress's progeny! After the longest 2 and half hours of their lives, the movie ended and they could leave!

Yet the movie conflict may've ended with the credits, on the other hand, both Caleb and Shagon were now going at it look like real blood was about to be spilled.

"That was a complete waste of time. I can't believe the Mistress forced us to hang out thinking it would help us bond. Honestly ever since you came into the picture Nerissa been going completely soft," Shagon scoffed as they left the theater.

"What did you say? I won't talk like that around me or I'll"

"Or you'll do what? Face it your nothing, but a little mama's boy. Anytime doesn't go your way you run to your mom. You're not a warrior, but a grade A coward. You can't even see Nerissa using you just like she used your stupid father. Face it Caleb your nothing, but a pawn in the Mistress plan for total universal domination."

"Take that back you! That's it the gloves are off! We're going to solve this with a Titan Clash. Five battles, three victories, one winner. Each of the five battles goes in order of the elements! The loser backs off and obeys the winner for the rest of their lives. Are you up to the challenge or are you to chicken to play?"

"You're on and Kor is the referee. Name the place for the first battle."

"Sheffield Institute. It's got enough electricity running through it to be the perfect battle site for using the element of quintessences. Shall we?"

"Let's! See you two later!" In a flash of light, they were gone leaving Ember and Tridart standing on the sidewalk looking silly. Neither of them noticed the Guardians trailing them.

"This isn't good. We have to do something before those two idiots expose us!" Tridart exclaimed.

"What do you expect us to do? Shagon is the strongest of us and Caleb's empowered by two Hearts plus his own quintessence's. If we try to break up their little fight we'll most likely perish!"

"If we don't do something Nerissa will kill us anyway! We can't afford to lose both of them. As much as I hate to say this I think we should ask the Guardians for help."

"The Guardians? Tridart your more deranged then I thought! They're our mortal enemies! We can handle this on our own. We don't need help from those losers!" Ember ate her words a moment later when she and Tridart witness a light show of awesome powers originating from the direction of the school. "Look at that display of power! If they're not careful they'll destroy the Earth before we located its Heart!"

"Now will you help me find the Guardians so we can ask for their help?"

"Don't need to ask we're already here! I don't know why a hot head and cold-hearted beings came here, but you are leaving now! Water!"

"Err stop we aren't here to fight you!"

"Yeah, right we're not that stupid. You can't trick us again! Fire."

"Enough of this! If you Guardians insisted on battling then it's a fight you're going to get!" Ember yelled reverting to her true form.

"Ember no! We need their help!"

"Hold on I'm calling a time out. We won't attack you if you tell us what's going. Why are you in Heatherfield, where are Caleb and Shagon, and what do you need our help with exactly?" demanded Will. All the girls kept their distance from the two warriors and their emotions in check.

"The Mistress ordered us to take the night off. She wants the rivalry between her son and Shagon to cease so she sent us here in a vain effort to get those two to bond. However, it only made it worse. They've just called a Titan Clash!" Tridart explained bitterly to the girls.

"Wait you're saying you're just taking the night off?" asked a stunned Cornelia.

"Way to state the obvious you dumb blond! Yeah, we're being forced to take a mini-vacation. However, now this stupid rivalry has gotten so out hand that Earth will perish long before these two decide who top dog!" Ember ranted.

"So isn't that what you guys are all about, Destruction?" Taranee retorted.

"It does no one good if Earth is destroyed. Our Mistress doesn't want to destroy the worlds of the universe merely united them. What good will it do if the unknown Heart of Earth perishes?" Tridart told them.

"What do you two want exactly?" Irma asked eyeing each one.

'We hate to say this but we need your help. We can't contain or undo all this damage alone. So we…' the both shaking in fury before saying, "A Truce"

All the girls yelled, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"We don't like it either Guardians! But for this one night, we must forget everything and silence this storm!" the two said.

The girls started talking telepathically. All agreed this was a trap. Yet at the same time, they all saw the real fear burning in the two Knights eyes.

Taking a deep breath Will landed and walked slowly to them. "If you swear on the Heart of Candracar that this truce will hold up till we've done this favor then we'll help. We have already sworn on the Heart. Now you must do the same," she told them bravely. In truth, she was shaking inside.

"We, the Knights of Destruction, hereby swear to honor this Truce."

"Done; Ok this is the game plan Cornelia and I will go try and bust up Caleb and Shagon. Irma you and Taranee go with the Knights and try to do damage control. Hay Lin, I hate to say this but go get your grandmother and see if she can contact Nerissa," Will told them as they all took to the air.

While this was happening Caleb and Shagon had just ended round one. Shagon claimed victory at Sheffield leaving the school in a need of remolding after the brawl.

"You're just a pathetic little boy! That was way too easy. I didn't even break a sweat. I was expecting a bit more a challenge form a Prince," Shagon taunted him sadistically as they flew above the school. They both could see the blazing sirens coming. "Your pick, Prince"

"I chose for the battle of Water the beach! I hope you know how to hold your breath for a long time!" Caleb snarled as they vanished and reappeared at the beach.

Kor roared deafeningly signaling the duel to begin. They both went at it, all or nothing as they duke it out. Blood rain down onto the calm obsidian water. It stained the silver moon reflection as they attacked viciously at one another. They were about to clip the other's wing when a bolt of lightning hit them.

Before they could register what happened they found both themselves tightly wrapped up in seaweed. Will and Cornelia had arrived and boy did they look pissed.

"Ok, you two testosterone pumping idiots this schoolyard fight is over!" Will told them as she flew in front of Shagon. She made sure to keep her hate for him well under control. She couldn't risk making him stronger.

"How sweet. Shagon's little girlfriend has decided to fight his battle for him," Caleb remarked.

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not the one letting my woman walk all over me. If you were a real man you'd put her in her place!" Shagon shot back struggling to break free.

"Okay, that's enough from both of you. If you both don't take a deep breath and count to ten then I'm going to tighten my hold on you!"

"Back off Cornelia, this battle doesn't concern you! Please leave before Shagon over there pulls one of his dirty tricks!"

"Oh, how cute you still care. I'll admit Will is hot, but there's no way she can keep up with me. Now let's see you defend yourself against this!" Shagon shouted sending a devastating eye blast at Caleb. Cornelia flew right in front of him intending to take the blast for him.

"CORNELIA NO! Err ah I'm free! Watch out!" Caleb yelled spreading his wings and pulling Cornelia out of harm's way. The blast went sailing past and he used his power over quintessence to send it right back at Shagon. Unfortunately, his aim was off and it was heading straight for Will!

"Will move!" Cornelia screamed at her friend. Will was frozen in mid-air to frighten to move. She screamed and brought her arms up to protect herself, but the blast never hit. Instead, Shagon took the hit and winced in pain.

"What? Why did you do that?" Will asked confused.

"Don't think too much about it Guardian. This fight doesn't concern you and I have no desire for anyone outside of Caleb getting his just deserts. Now, where were we Caleb? Oh yeah, you were hiding behind your girlfriend while I kicked you butt!" Shagon smirked as he dives bombed Caleb and dragged him into the water.

Will and Cornelia hovered over the water while Kor watched the fight from the shore. Both girls were extremely confused by the boys' actions a minute ago. Clearing their heads they focused on how they were going to stop the boys from drowning one another. "What can we do? If I use my lighting blast I'll electrocute them!"

"There's no way seaweed is going to hold them down. Can't you see if the Knights can spare Irma?"

"I'll see. Taranee we need Irma's help now!" she thought to her friend.

"Sorry, she can't be spared. The boys really did a number on the school and it's taking the combined strength of all four of us to contain the mess they made. Will meet you at the beach as soon as we can," Taranee replied.

"Don't bother; the boys just finished their clash. Caleb won by using his powers to nearly drown Shagon. There off towards the junkyard for their Fire battle. Meet us there as soon as you can!" Will instructed her before flying off.

"I don't get it what at the junkyard represents Fire?" Cornelia asked as they followed the wake of destruction left by the boys.

"There's a giant incinerator that they use to burn the junk they can't sell or recycle. I'm betting that the Angel of Malice and the Solider of Callous plan to do battle somewhere near it. I just hope they don't try to incinerate one another!"

"Hay Lin better be having more luck then we are!"

Right now Hay Lin was having rotten luck. It had taken her forever to get Silver Dragon and then she had sneaked into her room to find something to cover her wings. After waiting several tense moments she managed to slip past her parents and dragged her grandmother into the basement to talk with her. "Oh man, I never want to do that again. These wings itch when they are tickled by cotton."

"Hay Lin, what have I said about coming home in Guardian form? You should have detransformed before coming home. Why are you in Guardian form anyways? I thought you and your friends agreed to take a weekend off from W.I.T.C.H." Yan Lin questioned.

"Sorry, grandmother it couldn't be helped. We ran into little trouble at the theater in the form of Caleb and the Knights of Destruction. Apparently, Nerissa gave them the night off hoping it would solve the problems between Shagon and Caleb, but it only made things worse. According to Ember and Tridart, they're in the midst of some kind of challenge. The Titans Clash."

"This is serious. The two opponents select five sites that best represent the elements. Once there they battle using the element around them to decimate their opponent. The first one to win three out of five battles claims victory and whatever prize they want. If those two have called a Titans Clash then all of Heatherfield is in danger. Where are the other Guardians?"

"We formed a truce with the Knights so we could put an end to this mess. Irma, Taranee, Ember, and Tridart are on damage control while Will and Cornelia try to stop the fighting. Last I heard they were on battle three, the Fire one at the junkyard."

"I think Shagon just won that one granddaughter," Yan Lin said pointing to the TV they installed in the basement. There on the ten clock news was the smoking remains of what had once been the junkyard and what looked like Shagon with his boot on top of Caleb. The two spoke briefly before vanishing from sight. "Looks like they're on their fourth battle. They will be heading for Heatherfield Park. We must do something fast otherwise all of Heatherfield will know about your secret. Quick Hay Lin why did you come to see me? I doubt I can help control the boys."

"Will hoped that somehow you could contact Nerissa. Both we and the Knights feel she's the only one who can stop the fighting and save the world. Boy that's ironic isn't it?"

"Quite, but there may be away. As an ex-Guardian, I still possess some of my powers. I will channel all I have into contacting Halinor. She may be a thrall, but she still has her powers and will contact Nerissa ASAP."

In Meriden, "Rissy" was enjoying her conversation with Julian. They had been talking for hours about everything. Caleb, their hopes, and even Nerissa herself. Under her glamour disguise, Nerissa was able to learn exactly what the man she loved thought of her. Her heart ached to show him what she really looked like, not the hag she had become, but the strong and beautiful woman she had been when she was the Keeper. Soon she'd be able to and then Julian would join her and her family would be complete. Suddenly she heard Halinor voice in her mind requesting her immediate return. "I have to go. Something urgent has come up."

"Do you have to go? Please stay."

"I'm sorry Jules I really have to go. I'll see you soon bye!" she replied rushing out of the room. She knew that he would follow her after using his pet name so she folded home before he could sound the alarm.

Arriving back at Mt. Thanous she was worried when she didn't see Caleb and the Knights back. It was nearly eleven-thirty they should have returned by now. "Halinor why did you contact me? What's the emergency?"

"Mistress Yan Lin called out to me urging you to go to Heatherfield immediately."

"Shagon and Caleb are having a Titans Clash and are destroying all of Heatherfield. The Knights and the Guardians have teamed up to try and stop them, but their combined strength is no match for them," Cassidy stated.

"Why haven't you three gone and put an end to this before it got out of hand?!"

"You ordered us to stay here Mistress."

"We're going to Heatherfield now!" Nerissa said telatransporting them into the basement of the Silver Dragon. They were greeted by Yan Lin, Hay Lin, Ember and Tridart, and Irma and Taranee. "I see my thralls weren't lying when they said you teamed up with our enemies."

"Forgive us, Mistress, it was the only way we knew how saves all of Earth from being destroyed."

"Not to mention Caleb and Shagon from killing each other."

"You're forgiven now down to business. Yan Lin, what's the status of things?"

"Not so fast, Rissy. We all swore on the Heart of Candracar that this Truce will be honor by all in this room at least till this problem is no more. Unless you swear you won't do any funny business till after this conflict resolved you ain't getting nothing I'm afraid," Yan Lin informed the old croon.

Her pasty fist clutches the Seal so tightly her hand became stained with blood. "Fine I Nerissa and my remain thrall all swear on the Heart of Candracar that no harm will come until after the Truce has been rendered null and void. Now what is happening with my son?" she demanded.

"According to the last report from Will, they've tied 2 victories each and a stalemate when they came crashing through kitchen upstairs. Luckily everyone had already left. We think they chose this place for Air because of the assortment of smells. Then they just vanished," Taranee informed Nerissa bitterly.

"That means they've to go to one last place for a tiebreaker. You got any idea where that is?" Yan Lin asked Nerissa who closed her eyes for a moment then spoke. "I've got an idea where they go. The same place we went to practice when we first became Guardians. The first place you encounter my son, underneath the Heatherfield Memorial Bridge. Tell the other two to meet us there," as they all telatransport away.

Nerissa had guessed right. Shagon and Caleb both looked like hell. Every inch of their bodies was bloody and bruised and their clothes torn to shreds. They looked like winged corpses, but neither was ready to roll over and die.

"Ok, this it the final battle! All or nothing fight to the last breath!" Caleb declared as he spits some blood out of his mouth.

"Fine let's hope you don't require your bimbo of a girlfriend to save your sorry ass," chuckle Shagon as he swished his tail eager to kill.

"I hope you don't need your brainless no-talent girlfriend to save you either! Let's go Shagon time for you to die!" Caleb cried out with a sinister look to his eyes.

Soon the rage of the battle filled the night again. Will and Cornelia beyond exhausted could do little as the massive wave of carnage was being laid to their town. They tried once more to intervene and failed.

When it appeared Shagon was about to win when Caleb laid lifeless on the ground they all got a shock. Just as Shagon was about to behead Caleb with his own sword Caleb whispered 'Cosmic Energy," and a bolt of goldish energy sent Shagon flying!

"What trickery is this?" Shagon demanded angrily.

"No trick, just my own power. Cosmic Energy, its quintessence's evolved into its most powerful form. Now let finish this!" Caleb said as he grabbed his sword and went to impale Shagon when both found themselves in energy cages.

"What?!" all eyes turned and there stood Nerissa who looked very angry.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you. You two are nearly grown; you should be able to behave a bit more like men and not little boys. You both are hereby grounded for the remainder of the weekend. Hopefully, this will teach you two to behave like proper gentlemen. We're going home this instant. Enjoy the rest of your three day weekend because when Tuesday rolls around Yan Lin is fair game. Oh and don't worry about the damage it's all been repaired. Goodbye!" she said as they all went back to Mt. Thanous leaving the Guardians even more confused then they were earlier.


	5. R is for Relentless

R is for Relentless"

It was Tuesday and that meant the moment the sphere of melted gold Skyfire ascended into the heavens above that the Truce was null and void. After horrendous events of Friday night, any chance of a normal weekend of fun had been shot. All of the girls that made up W.I.T.C.H. were awake long before the dawn graced their fair city.

While the sun sweet golden rays of life may've offered all the other slumbering souls of their home hope, it only filled them with dread along with depression. Slowly all five girls trudged to get ready for school and whatever hell storm that would be thrown their way. Each of them found it extremely difficult to hide from their loved ones and the rest of the world the melancholy etched so clearly upon their faces.

As they all crossed the threshold to doors of their school they'll look at each other. Without saying it verbal they confirmed their strategy to keep Hay Lin beloved grandmother, Yan Lin safe, was ready to be implicated.

Late last night in the Silver Dragon basement they'll have gathered. It was very late almost morning in fact. Knowing come morning the Truce would end and they resume their battle with Nerissa they had been desperately racking their brains for a plan. They'd, at last, come up with one. It was an extremely chancy plan, yet it was all they could come up.

At exactly 4 A.M. they had spirited Yan Lin away with Blunk to the cavern at the seashore. They'd traveled lightly. A cooler jam-packed of food and a hot plate, a mini Chinese checkers game that apparently Yan Lin husband had given her on their first wedding anniversary, and a mini TV/Radio that Hay Lin dad used when he got dragged somewhere he didn't want to go.

The plan was this. Blunk would remain with Yan Lin at all times with one of the girls with him. They take turns guarding her. There was a bathroom on the third floor at school that was out of order. Between classes, they go to the bathroom to make an astral drop and then go Guardian and telatransport to the cave. Then Taranne would call them telepathically when it was time to change and they reabsorb their drop and switch. It was very risky on many levels, but it was they only plan they had.

When Will took the first watch they found the mini TV/Radio wasn't doing so hot. So she juiced it up with some quintessence. Toby, as the TV was named, was like a five-year-old boy but was happy for the pick me up. So each girl during their shift played checkers with Yan Lin who always won, and watched and listen to whatever Toby was able to get at the time.

For the duration of Will shift she suffered watching brainless soap operas and hearing the song "Numb" when Irma took over later she got even more stupid talk shows and the song "I'll Remember You" Taranne suffered the mindless crap that is religious TV and hearing the song "What hurts the most" Cornelia had to endure loony of preschool shows and hear a song that tore at her heartstrings, "Never had a dream come true."

Yan Lin all this time wasn't at all worried. She was, in fact, cool as the cucumber that she was eating while Cornelia waited anxiously for Hay Lin to come. Hay Lin was so full of distraught and fears that on her way to the bathroom she had tripped over a loose tiled and fell face first into a collection of paint cans. The staff was using them to paint over the damage that Caleb and Shagon had caused. The whole town was under the impression that their battle was a publicity stunt gone awry.

Hay Lin was sent home early to get clean up. But she didn't go back home she was heading to her grandmother. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would leap out of her mouth. The other girls had ditched school early praying that missing their last period study hall wouldn't get them detention.

"Grandma! Grandma! You'll alright?! Grandma!" cried Hay Lin frantically as they, at last, reached the cave.

"Wow! Granddaughter slow down and take time to breathe! No need to give yourself a heart attack. I've been fine all day. Even though I wish I find someone who offers, me a challenge at Chinese checker. None of you girls or Blunk can play at all. It way too easy to beat you girls and I thought my husband Quon was bad. You all make him out to be champion with how lousy you all play. Is anyone hungry? We got some leftover Peking Duck," Yan Lin informed the girls in a nonchalant tone of voice as she went to get the duck.

"Grandma! You've got to be more serious about this! Your life's at stack! We've already lost way too many friends," Hay Lin running over to her grandmother and hugging her tightly "I can't lose you as well, Grandma. I just can't," Hay Lin whispered at the same time as she cried.

All of a sudden Toby stopped playing the song "Dreaming of you," while a cooking show was going on. He went static city with the song "Angel of Darkness" just barely able to be heard. The girls all at a snail's pace turned and saw that the Angel of Darkness had arrived with all of her demonic followers in tow.

"You really think you could hide Yan Lin? You girls are even more foolish then I thought. We don't have to let this get ugly just come willingly and no one gets hurt. Just swear loyalty to the future Queen of the Universe and no harm shall come. This is a limited time offer so I think about it really quick," Caleb told them with his as he lightly fingered his blade.

All of the girls got ready to fight as Blunk got ready to fold. Shagon notices this and blasted at Blunk causing him to leap into Cornelia's arms. "Eww! You reek like week-old fish!" dropping him as she patted herself down. It was a designer chemise she had on and after Blunk had ruin the last one she got she wasn't about to lose another.

"Well what you answer, Will? Do you want to continue to breathe or would you rather breathe your last breath? It's entirely up to you," Caleb inquired in a pitiless tone. But there was something else in his voice a hint of concern it was very faint like a faded picture exposed to the sun. But it was there alright they all heard it.

Will didn't speak for a moment as it became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then she looked up and with a confident smile and determined to look blazing in her eyes she said, "Guardians Unite!"

After they all had transformed from plain ordinarily girls into beautiful extraordinarily women she told them straight up. "No way in hell! You want Yan Lin your going to have to go through us traitor! Quiescence!" as she hurled lightning bolts at the Knights.

"Well if that the way it's going to be then let go! Cosmic Energy!" he yelled as he sent crescent shape energy at her. The two young leaders then began to call out the dance of battle to their comrades as the fight to save Yan Lin began.

"Time to get out of here old lady come on!" Blunk told Yan Lin frantically as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the cave. He started to fold when another blast from Shagon sent his Tonga Tooth flying. "Ah!"

"You're not going anywhere Passling except oblivion! Hand over Yan Lin!" Shagon commanded as he flew towards the pair. A blast of frigid air sent him flying off course.

"Stay away from my grandmother Shagon!" Hay Lin screamed blowing another frigid blast at him. Shagon backflipped out of the way as Hay Lin landed in front of her grandmother protecting her with all her might. Fear radiated off the young girl and fed the Knights of Destruction.

"You do realize your only making us stronger Guardian? Your own emotions will be your downfall!" Tridart shouted from his position near the front of the cave where he was battling Irma. The young water Guardian was having a difficult time keeping the ice man at bay.

"Hay Lin you have to stop protecting your grandmother and reign in your fears before they kill us!" Irma shrieked letting loose another water blast. She winced as Taranee was thrown against her by Ember who unleashed a powerful fireball at the two of them. They dove for protection under some rocks barely avoiding being scorched.

"Hay Lin chill!" Taranee yelled.

"No, not until my grandmother is safe! I won't let any of them take her from me!" she shrieked her rising fears unleashing a powerful gust. The air attack plowed through the cavern sending both Guardian and Knight alike flying throughout the cavern. "Oops, sorry guys."

"Granddaughter you need to control your fears this instant before someone gets hurt, like me!" Yan Lin scolded her. The old woman placed a reassuring hand on her granddaughter's shoulder calming her down. The whirlwind dissipated and everyone shakily got to their feet. To say they looked a little nauseate was an understatement.

"It's no good she's to well protected here. We'll have to try again later. Knights of Destruction fall back!" Caleb commanded using the Mage Ring to create a fold. The Knights disappeared through it, but Caleb lingered. "Enjoy your freedom while it last Yan Lin. Sooner or later you will join us along with the rest of you Guardians! See you later!" he said before vanishing from sight.

"Okay! That was way too close. Another few seconds and we'll be down for the count for good," Cornelia panted between breaths.

"Hay Lin you've got to relax! Or you're going to get us killed!" Will scolded her as she used the Heart to detransform them.

"RELAX?! That easy for you to say! It's not your grandmother life that at stake!" she yelled and unintentionally caused a minor whirlwind. Everyone was for a few moments feeling like Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz did as her she was swept up in the tornado.

"Oh sorry," Hay Lin apologized yet again as the tornado ceased.

"Ugh! I think I just lost my lunch and it was so nice too. Yan Lin makes the best food and now it splattered all over this cavern!" Irma whined pitifully as she wiped her lips.

Between the battle and Hay Lin's storms, all the food they'd brought was splatter in a huge mess amongst the moldy rocks of the cave. Blunk was now licking it up gleefully.

"Hmm, funny girl food tastes better when it's out of her stomach. Even better then food from Sheffield garbage," he said as he licked the half-digested contains Irma lunch off his fingers.

Everyone was about to barf up more of their lunch from witnessing such a disgusting spectacle when Will snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What you got economy sized barf bags?" Taranne asked doing her best to not look at Blunk.

"No! We'll hide Yan Lin in plain sight! That way Nerissa won't be able to touch her and we might be able to avoid getting detention for ditching school! C'mon Corny please tell me you've not wasted all your cell phone minutes!" Will asked in a very loony manner to the stunning blond.

The next day at noon there was a three-mile line waiting to go into the one place that was usually avoided at all cost. The cafeteria was now jammed pack it was ready to burst at the seams. They had called their principal Mrs. Knickerbockers and managed to weasel their way out of detention with the promise of Yan Lin doing the cafeteria cooking from now on. Considering she had received a letter from the health inspector about a liability due to how bad the school food was she was all too willing to let detention slide. Beside Mrs. Knickerbocker loved the Silver Dragon food a great deal herself!

So Yan Lin was happily working away making delicious food, and all the students were drooling at the thought of actually having something edible to eat for a change. Right now Will and Hay Lin were in line waiting to eat. Talking quietly so not be heard about how well this idea was going. It was indeed beneficial in more then one way that was sure.

"See Hay Lin as long as your grandmother's here with us at school you got nothing to worry about. No way would Nerissa be crazy enough to try and steal her from right under our noses in broad daylight," Taranee reassured her.

"Yeah and the fact that we don't have to worry about getting detention for the rest of the semester is a big bonus. My dad would be all over my case if I showed up with one more detention slip!" Irma joked.

"How can you guys be joking about this when we still have a serious problem here. Have you guys forgotten about Nerissa little spy over there?" Hay Lin asked them as they all turned to see "Matt" talking with Eric who was enjoying his lunch. "I bet Shagon is just waiting for lunch to be over and then he'll attack my poor defenseless grandmother."

"Hey, your grandmother isn't defenseless. You got to give her more credit Hay Lin. If she's managed to avoid being captured by Nerissa so far it's not likely she will be," Cornelia told her gently.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll go have a little chat with Shagon telling him to back off. Excuse me for a minute," Will said strolling over to the boy's table. "Hey, Eric can I borrow my boyfriend for a sec? Thanks and I think Hay Lin wanted to talk with you see ya." She said dragging "Matt" to a far corner of the cafeteria.

"What do you want Guardian? I was enjoying that delicious lunch that Yan Lin made. I must admit it was a good plan of yours, hide the target in plain sight where's she the most protected and the hardest to grab. Still, for all your efforts you will fail. When Nerissa wants something she gets it."

"I don't care what you say Shagon we are not losing Yan Lin to you. So you can take a message back to your Mistress and tell her to leave Yan Lin alone or else she'll be on the receiving of the worst butt-kicking ever? Is that too difficult for you to comprehend or are you still sore from your grounding after fighting Caleb?"

"Don't mention that name around me! I don't see why Nerissa cares so much for that little brat even if he is her kid. You have no idea the indignity I've had to put up with because of him. Keep this to yourself Will, but I wouldn't mind if you Guardians took him off my hands. I hate listening to him boss me around. Now I have to get going see you later," "Matt," told her harshly before storming off.

The rest of W.I.T.C.H. hurried over to see if she was okay. "So what did Shagon say to you? It seemed like our favorite Knight had a serious ax to grind," Irma remarked.

"He's still sore about what happened over the weekend. I get the feeling he hates Caleb with a passion. He even suggested we steal him back from Nerissa just so he could be happy again."

'That's good, right? Doesn't that mean something? If Shagon is serious about harming a hair on my Caleb's head we have to do something quick!"

"Easy Cornelia I don't think Shagon is stupid enough to try something against Caleb with Nerissa watching his every move. Right now we need to concentrate our efforts on protecting Yan Lin from Nerissa's relentless hounding. From what Will told us it's obvious Shagon won't try anything until after school so until then Yan Lin's safe. Now let's get to class before we get in trouble," Taranee urged the others as they exited the cafeteria with one last glance at Yan Lin.

There were no attempts on Yan Lin throughout the rest of the school day and the girl's took turns during bathroom breaks to check up on her and to keep tabs on "Matt." Eventually, Blunk showed up giving the Guardians a well-deserved break. To make sure that "Matt" wouldn't follow them home the girls used their Astral Drops to get him in trouble with Knickerbockers landing him detention for the day. At last, the school day was over and the Guardians met up with Yan Lin in the kitchen ready to escort her home.

"You think with all the attention that you're giving me I was the President. I wish you girls would stop worrying so much. Especially you Hay Lin. I promise you there's nothing that Nerissa can do to me to corrupt my soul."

"I know grandma, but I'll still feel safer once we're home again. Is Shagon still in detention?"

"Last time I checked. Come on if we hurry we can leave before he gets out," Cornelia said as they headed for the exit only to find it blocked by "Matt." "What are you doing here loser? Shouldn't you be in detention?"

"The teacher got a bad case of indigestion and let us out early. Now you girls weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye to me were you?"

"Come on if we make a run for it we can reach the side entrance," Taranee thought to the group. The others nodded and took off towards the side exit only to have "Matt" blocking that one. The same thing happened no matter where they went until they found themselves trapped in the gym. The "Matt's" unglamoured to reveal the Knights of Destruction. A fold opened up depositing Nerissa and Caleb into the room. "Damm it! We're trapped!"

"You are the smart one Taranee. As much fun as it would be to fight you Guardians we're in a bit of rush so just hand over Yan Lin and will leave you alone," Caleb told them.

"Never! Caleb, please don't do this. Yan Lin is your friend! Don't let your mother corrupt her for whatever evil scheme she has planned," Will pleaded as she slowly reached for the Heart of Candracar. She was about to remove it when Nerissa blasted her knocking her out.

"You girls aren't going to be uniting this time. With your diminished powers, you're no match for us. Give up before we have to hurt you," Shagon insisted angrily. With a snap of his fingers Kor, Tridart, and Ember moved in closer.

Hay Lin panicked letting her fear take over. Instead of trying to help her friends figure a way out of the trap she let loose a powerful whirlwind. The mini tornado blasted through the gym startling everyone. "Blunk fold us out of here now!" she screamed. The little Passling was too terrified to ignore her and opened up a fold. Hay Lin grabbed Blunk's wrist along with her grandmother's and dove into the fold without her friends.

"No, she escaped! C'mon we have to pursue her at once!" Caleb growled.

"What about the Guardians?" Ember asked pointing her trident at them. "There helpless!"

"Leave them! Only Yan Lin matters!" Nerissa ordered as they all folded away leaving the girls nearly unconscious on the gym floor.

A few minutes later the girls came too. All of them were groaning and moaning. What they felt right now seemed almost as bad as when Caleb had detached himself from them. Still ignoring the pain that was shooting all the way through them they went Guardians and began to look for the missing Trio.

Yet deciding where to fold to look for them was very much like looking for a needle in a haystack. Despite the fact one can only fold to a place that they've been to before it was still going to be extremely hard to unearth them.

Right now Hay Lin was hiding amongst the ruined sanctuary in Candracar. The once shining and beautiful hope inspiring palace was ruined because of Nerissa. Hay Lin heart was beating so fast as the fear growing inside was accelerated by the adrenaline rush she was having.

"Thank you, Blunk. We should be safe here for a while. C'mon let's find Luba and see if she can help us stop Nerissa," Hay Lin managed to croak to the Passling. She was ready to pass out. Yan Lin was about to try once more to talk some sense into her, but then a bolt of gold energy hit the half-ruined archway above them. They barely managed to roll out the way of the falling debris.

Caleb right hand was still smoking from the discharge he'd just sent. Hay Lin reacting out of her fear conjured up the best wind funnel she could to fight back. Caleb sliced the funnel in half with his sword before locking eyes with hers. "Do you really think your little wind storms can stop us from taking your grandmother from you? Use your head for once Hay Lin. Without your friends and as a normal girl you're no match for us. Just give up!"

"Never Caleb! I won't let the same thing that happened to you happen to my grandmother! Blunk fold us out of here now!"

"Right folding out of here, let's go, air girl," Blunk insisted as he ripped a new fold. Before Yan Lin could protest they were on their way again.

"This is becoming ridicules! Doesn't she know wherever they fold you'll be able to track them?" Caleb asked his mother.

"Apparently not. Hmm, the little air guardian thinks she can fool us by rapidly folding from Zamballa to Earth, to Meridian. Well, I guess we'll have to show her how wrong she is. Knights! Return to Mt. Thanous and make sure the other Guardians aren't laying in wait for us. If they are keeping them occupied. My son and I shall return soon with our prize. Come, Caleb, we have a former friend to catch," Nerissa said coolly as she created two different folds. In next to no time they're all on their way.

In the intervening time, Hay Lin was frantically searching all the way through Blunk's secret stash to find something that would protect them from Nerissa. "Blunk are you sure you don't have something like maybe a baseball bat or maybe even a club I could use to clobber Nerissa?"

"Blunk too scared to remember!"

"Hay Lin stop what you're doing. You're letting your fears control at the moment and that's why Nerissa will end up capturing me. You can't live in fear granddaughter. Remember the bravest Guardian isn't the one who lets her fears control her, but the one who faces their fear despite the danger. If Nerissa catches me then she catches me. If she doesn't she doesn't. But for everyone sakes please stop being afraid of losing me," Yan Lin told her gently hugging the girl.

"Your right Grandma, I'm sorry. Hey, Blunk, can you fold us home? Maybe the others are there waiting for us."

"You're not going anywhere. Cosmic Energy!" A bright gold light wrapped itself around both Hay Lin and Blunk restricting their movements. Unable to stand they fell to the floor.

"Quintessence! Ah, finally I caught you, Yan Lin. You led us on a merry chase, but now it's time for us to do some catching up. Ta ta, Hay Lin. Next time you see your precious grandmother she'll be on my side." With a flash of light, they were gone.

"No! Come on Blunk we have to break free and hurry to Mt. Thanous! That's got to be where she went!" Hay Lin screamed as she fought hard to free herself. Soon both of them were free and they headed off to Mt. Thanous to join the rest of the Guardians who had gathered there.

At the mountain top where all the elements met a huge battle was going on. The girls had arrived at the exact same time as the Knights and now everyone was busy trying to hold off hypothermia and still live to see another sunrise.

All over the fringed and ominous mountain, each girl was dancing the sweet tango of battle. However, they were unable to aid one another because their dance partners made sure that they were fighting far from one another and were going at them with relentless fury.

Shagon and Will were duking it out on the tin peck of the cursed mountain. Each was having a hard time fighting due to the lack of air but neither was backing off as they kept going at it. Rolling around in the snow was Irma and Tridart in a blood-spattered snowball fight of doom. Taranne and Ember were tap dancing all over the lava pool as the molten rock began to melt away their lovely faces. Cornelia was trying not to become kibble as she and Kor clashed amongst the unstable rocks at the bottom.

The girls were giving it all they had but were still extremely weak from when the first encounter Nerissa at the gym. In one on one battles in this state, they had no chance at all. almost immediately each of them was ready to fall down for good as the Knight relentless ferocity continues to battered their deteriorating bodies.

That when help had come. Hay Lin and Blunk showed up and summoning all the power she could she unleashed the worst storm you can imagine. With a flash, she was a full-fledged Guardian. "Come on guys let's hurry! Nerissa has my grandmother!"

Inside the mountain, Nerissa was doing her best to corrupt Yan Lin to no avail. It seemed like nothing she offered, youth, power, or even immortality could pursue the old woman to give in. "Why won't you be corrupted? There must be some kind of chink in your immortal armor!"

"Mother the Guardians are drawing closer. Shall I go assist the Knights in battle?"

"Yes, but be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt," she said as he nodded and left. With a small smile, she could sense Yan Lin giving her a look, "Hmm what are you looking at Yan Lin?"

"Strange how your desire for power and Hearts blinds you to the one closest to you. For as long as I've known you, Nerissa, you've been many things, but caring about someone other then yourself is something I haven't seen from the time when we first became C.H.Y.K.N. Family is the most important thing a person can have yet you use the ones you love to further your own goals. If you truly care about Caleb and his father you would stop what you're doing right now."

"Dear Yan Lin you have no idea why I'm doing this do you? For sixteen years I had to watch as my husband and child risked their lives against a petty tyrant who would've killed them in a second. I risked my life time and time again to keep them safe from harm. While you were living your cushy life on earth with your son and your granddaughter I was spending an eternity locked in this very cell. If that portal hadn't opened I would never have been freed to have my family and to realize the only way to protect them is to control the very universe!"

"Family is important, but can't you see you're hurting your child more then helping him? What happens when his powers consume him? Are you going to stay by his side or abandon him? I can tell you love him very much Nerissa and want to protect him with your life. Please for the sake of both our families stop this unholy quest."

"So family is what's important to you? Could that be the chink in your armor I've been searching for? Perhaps that is where I need to focus my attention. Yes, I can see it now. Your desire to protect your family above all cost is what matters most to you. Your own fears for your granddaughter's life are at the front of your mind. At this very moment, you're praying that she doesn't let her fear get to her so she survives this ordeal."

"Stop it, Nerissa! Your fight is with me, not Hay Lin! Your right when Hay Lin is important to me, but I have faith in her that she'll get through this ordeal. Hay Lin is strong no matter what happens."

"Is that a fact, her inability to rise above her fears begs to differ. If you want to spare her any pain I suggest that you surrender to me now."

"Leave Hay Lin alone Nerissa!"

"Finally I found your chink in your armor. Now you will belong to…" Nerissa started to say when an explosion filled the room. Out of the smoke Caleb was hurled through the air crashing on the ground. "CALEB! Are you all right?"

"The Guardians are coming! I've got to stop them," he gritted. He was panting hard and sweat dripped down his face. He shakily got to his feet. The fight had really worn him out and he was still needed. He had to assist the Knights in stopping the Guardians, protect his mother, and make sure that Yan Lin was corrupted. He couldn't be in three places at once so he decided to try something new. Taking a deep breath he focused on his powers and attempted to split himself into three beings.

"Caleb what are you doing? Stop your going to hurt yourself!" Nerissa shouted, but it was too late. With a loud scream Caleb triplicate himself. Where once one stood there was now three of them. "Thank goodness," she whispered.

The trio of fallen heroes ran off in three different directions. On stay near the mouth of the cave to stop anyone who may enter from going further, one remained with Nerissa and the last one spread his demonic wings and was busy battling it out with all the Guardians. While Caleb was leading the Knights against the Guardians, Shagon disappeared as soon as a gust of wind snow blinded everyone.

Shagon was going to get rid of Caleb once and for all. Not only that but he wasn't going to be blamed for his death. It'd be the Guardians. Laughing with murderous glee as rubbed his palm together ecstatic he got ready to set his plan in motion. Making sure Hay Lin saw him but not Caleb, he flew threateningly into the carven with Hay Lin going after him.

He was flying fast enough that he stayed ahead of her but slow enough so she catches him. He rounds a blind corner and disappeared into a nook he had created just for this occasion. Hay Lin was circling everywhere for Shagon when Caleb double came into the light. Hay Lin turned invisible and then hit him with the fury of a 5F tornado. She didn't give him a chance she just merciless with her own relentless fury assaulted her former friend nearly causing the cave to cave in.

Outside the other Caleb was screaming in pain from the strain from trying to maintain three copies of him. He plummeted out of the sky like a rock. When he hit the snow it was as if a meteorite the size of an oil tanker had come down. The whole mountains shook both inside and outside as two copies were destroyed and the one by Nerissa side was in extreme pain. It was as if he was having a heart attack and a seizure at the same time.

"CALEB!" his mom cried forgetting about Yan Lin as he son was twisting and screaming in pain. His powers were now running amok blasting off in every which direction. She dodged one bolt of energy after another desperately trying to use her Seal to control him.

The Guardians, the Knights, and the Ex Guardians were all witnesses as Caleb glowed pure gold for a few seconds. With a cry of anguish, he let loose one final bolt of Cosmic Energy destroying the mountain top and collapsing to the ground in a coma. "Caleb!"

"Caleb No! We're out of here!" Nerissa said vanishing with all her allies. The Guardians freed Yan Lin and headed home worried for the safety of their friend and hoping against hope he was alive.


	6. S is for Self

S is for Self

Nerissa telatransport the group right next to the volcano in Meriden with Caleb cradled in her arms. The boy's breathing had nearly ceased and she could barely detect a pulse. "Wake up Caleb! Please, you can't die on me! I can't lose you. There must be something I can do to save your life," she cried.

"Nerissa, what about the Chrysalis of Healing? The Oracle used one a long time ago to heal after being attacked. Its rejuvenating powers should restore your son to normal in a matter of days," Halinor suggested in monotone.

"Can you create such a thing here?" Nerissa asked desperately for any chance to save her child whose life was slipping out of her hands by the second.

"Yes, but it must be done at once if we are to have any chance to save the Prince," Halinor informed her as they strolled into the heart of the volcano. Instructing the Knights to combine their powers with the other ex-Guardians they merged their powers together forming a giant pink flower like chrysalis with blue sparkles. Placing Caleb inside the Chrysalis the petals closed around him showing only his face. Nodding at Nerissa the sorceress used her Seal to power up the device and start the healing process. "If all goes according to plan the boy should recover in the next few days. You needn't worry about his safety the Chrysalis of Healing has many defense mechanisms to guard it and he won't be in any pain. To Caleb, it's like he's taking a very restful nap."

"Thank you Halinor for you quick thinking. I will have to remember this later on. Now Shagon, would you care to explain how the Guardians broke through your defenses and nearly ended up killing my son?"

"I assure you, Mistress, I did everything in my power to keep the Guardians occupied. It's not my fault if they managed to slip by and injure your son. It's not a total loss if you ask me. The Guardians will be so brokenhearted about their former friend near death it should be quite easy to snatch up Yan Lin. All in all, not a bad deal if you ask me. Ahh!" Shagon screamed as a powerful blast of quintessence sent him crashing into the wall. The other Knights rushed to his aid only to find themselves blasted into the wall.

"Insolent drones! I gave you life and you have the audacity to try and order me about? I commanded you to protect my son life not endanger it! How can you even joke about such a thing makes me very very angry! If I still didn't need your assistance I would sentence you all to oblivion! As for Yan Lin, she can wait until after Caleb is better and if you four think your going to change my mind your even crazier then I originally tho… oh. What do we have here? Hmm, I think I can use this to my advantage. Shagon! You and Kor return to Heatherfield and keep an eye on things. I better not catch wind of you starting any fights unless I ordered them. The rest of you protect Caleb with your lives or I will take them for you. I have to go attend to some business. Goodbye," Nerissa said mysteriously folding back to Earth.

"I wonder why she didn't destroy us when she had the chance?" Tridart asked.

"Who cares as long as we're alive that's all that matters. You shouldn't have pulled such a stupid stunt Shagon. If Nerissa ever found out you deliberately let her son get hurt there's nowhere in the universe you could hide from her wraith," Ember remarked.

"I'm not afraid of Nerissa's little boy, and I'm especially not afraid of Nerissa. She's blinded by her own foolish love to see the truth. Caleb is holding us back from conquering the universe. With him out of the way the four of us can finally destroy the Guardians and redeem ourselves in the Mistress' eye is that right Kor?" Shagon asked scratching the monster behind the ears. "Anyways I have to get back before the rents realize I'm missing. Be ready to attack the Guardians on my signal. Until then make sure pretty boy doesn't wake up from his snooze anytime soon. See ya!"

Back at The Silver Dragon W.I.T.C.H. was busy eating their weight in Crab Rangoon. Despite the fact, Yan Lin was safe and sound they were all concerned about Caleb. It had been over two weeks since losing Caleb to the dark side, yet no matter what he did he was still their friend. Even if he was brainwashed rinsed and dried into being cannon fodder for his insane mother. Hay Lin was feeling extremely guilty at the moment.

She had been the one who had done violence to Caleb. She'd been following Shagon and ran into Caleb and in a blind rage, she hit him with all she got. Now she feared she might have condemned a soul that they'd wished to rescue by mistake.

Cornelia herself who'd almost gotten out of her depression was back in it. She was wearing black again, but at least wasn't eating her weight in ice cream for a second time. Still, the poor blonds' heart ached terribly knowing the boy she loved so much might really this time be lost to her forever.

After wallowing in a sea of misery for a few hours Yan Lin told the girls it was time to go home. "Please don't worry too much about Caleb, girls. He's a fighter, after all, he led a Rebellion to dethrone a tyrant and survived to hang around five teenage girls, didn't he? I'm sure he'll be ok. Now please all get some rest ok? Oh, Hay Lin Eric called a few moments ago. You should call him back, ok?"

"Ok, Grandma I'll take the cordless into my room. Well, night! Hopefully tomorrow we'll find out if Caleb alright," Hay Lin told her friends as she escorted them to the door.

"Yeah let's hope so, Hay Lin. Because if it gets anymore pathetic instead of being kick-ass Guardians, we'll be wannabe soap opera actors," Irma shivered at the thought.

The girls all ran home as fast as they could to avoid missing curfew. Hay Lin kissed her grandmother on the cheek before going to her room to call back her boyfriend. Yan Lin smiled as her precious granddaughter giggled blissfully. To be young and in love sighing it was so sweet. Eric was a very nice man as was his grandfather who seemed to be just as smitten with Yan Lin as Eric was with Hay Lin.

At the same time as Yan Lin began to clean up the restaurant, she was humming gaily to herself. Zackary wanted to have a date with her tomorrow and she could hardly wait. She felt like Hay Lin did. Over the moon and couldn't stop smiling. She was kinda glad her son and daughter in law where away for the week. They'd gone to attend a seminar and she was sure with how stressful things had been recently Hay Lin would have cracked and spilled everything to her parents.

All of sudden all the lights in the room flickered ominously as a wind blew throughout the room. The silverware was dancing on their tables till they all fell to the floor. Not even beginning scared she called out to the vacant room, "All right Nerissa! That enough we're closed! So come back when we open tomorrow! It's late and you're not welcome here!"

"How silly of me to forget that it was after hours. Still, I don't think you have the authority to tell me to leave. What with you being an altmere and all," Nerissa told her softly as she appeared in the kitchen.

"What do you mean altmere? Is this some kind of trick to get me to join you, Nerissa? Because if it is it's a pretty stupid one."

"No trick Yanni. Honestly if I hadn't discovered the real Yan Lin locked up in my Seal I would have been completely fooled, but at last, I did. You're not the real Yan Lin and you owe your existence to my son."

"What do you mean Rissy? Caleb was in serious trouble back on Mt. Thanous. In all the chaos he couldn't have created an altmere."

"But he did. You see the moment my son's powers went nuts a beam of Cosmic Energy struck the real Yan Lin creating an exact duplicate at the cost of his own life forces. In the midst of all the chaos, I must have unintentionally absorbed the real Yan Lin and then folded my son and me to safety. Search the memories Yanni you know what I say is true," Nerissa told her.

Yan Lin did as she was told and discovered that she was telling the truth. In her memories, she could clearly see two Yan Lin's in the cell. She had shoved the real one out of the way to avoid being struck by a Cosmic Energy bolt and gasping in terror as the Seal absorbed her. She had suppressed the memory and had nearly forgotten it completely until now. "You speak the truth. I am an altmere. So have you come to destroy me and take back the life force Caleb gave me?"

"No, I'm not. I think I'll let you enjoy life knowing that you are responsible not only for my son's current condition but at the same time denying the real Yan Lin a chance to live her life. I hope the guilt doesn't consume you because if you dare to tell anyone the truth about yourself I won't hesitate to take back the generous gift my son has given you. Now if you excuse me I must return home and check on Caleb. I promised Julian I would keep him safe and I intend to do just that!" Nerissa told her folding out of the room just minutes before Hay Lin arrived.

"Eric and I are going to go to study together at the planetarium. I'll be back in two hours. Lock the doors and windows and if trouble arises call me on the cell. See you later grandmother bye!" Hay Lin yelled after kissing her goodbye. The altmere watched her go already starting to feel the guilt build up in her.

Meanwhile back at the volcano Caleb rested comfortably in his Chrysalis slowly regaining his lost energy. He still hadn't regained conscience and his body still had many battle wounds. Both Trident and Ember checked on him regularly making sure nothing interfered with the healing process. Both were worried about what would happen if they allowed the boy to die as Shagon had suggested. Caleb wasn't a friend of theirs, but they still didn't want him dead at the cost of their own life. They both stood up straight as Nerissa appeared in front of them. "Report! Has there been any change at all?"

"It's too soon to tell Mistress. The Chrysalis rejuvenating powers take time and work slowly. It could be days before we know if he's going to live," Tridart informed her.

"We have noticed one thing though. While his conscious mind seems dormant his subconscious, in particular, his dream area seem incredibly active. If I had to guess he's locked in a continue REM cycle until his body is fixed," Ember remarked.

"Good now leave. I wish to be alone. Oh, Caleb I never thought this would happen to you when you joined me. I dreamed of us rewriting the universe together making it a better place for us. Now, look what's happened to you, my dear boy. You're barely clinging to life and there nothing I can do but wait. I'm so tired of waiting yet I've no choice at all," as she laid her real hand against the Chrysalis gently.

Caleb was unaware of what was transpiring around him. He was absolutely oblivious to the fact his life was in danger of becoming extinct. He was lost in a dream. It was a lovely dream at that. He gave a slight twitch as his dream unfolded around him.

"C' mon don't be such a scaredy cat, Cornelia! C'mon! For once forgot about your face and just dive in! The others are waiting for us! C'mon!" Caleb's dream self said as he pulled Cornelia to the edge of the waterfall.

It was so beautiful and breathes stealing sight. The way the silver moon and diamond stars sparkler and laugh on the obsidian water below them. A small zephyr came blowing an assortment of flower petals across the water surface.

"Caleb I don't know about this. I've heard of taking a leap of faith but I don't think that meant jumping off a waterfall," she told him trying to back away.

"OK, Ok we'll climb down," he told her as she smiled then he pushed her off the edge waterfall. She screamed but he merely laughed before he swan dived after her.

"See? Wasn't that a lot of fun?" he asked her as they surfaced. She then tried to drown him but he managed to outmaneuver. They reached the grassy meadow where the others were too meeting them.

"This is where my parents met. I wanted to share with you this special spot. Mom was right it's such the perfect romantic hideaway don't you think, Cornelia?" he asked as gazed up at the moon. With a dreamy sigh, he turned to kiss Cornelia but the only thing his lips touched was a fist.

"Ahh!" he was thrown up against the tree. As soon as his skin touched the tree thorny rose vines wrapped so tightly around his wrist and ankles he screamed as loud as the blood was red. Before he could even comprehend what was going on Cornelia began to find the best way to turn him into mulch.

"Cornelia, stop! Why are you attacking me? I'm your boyfriend!"

"I don't date traitors Caleb! You're the biggest traitor that ever lived turning his back on his people and his girlfriend to follow his crazy mother. I hope that you suffer for it as I have suffered!" Cornelia shouted at him as she had the vines dig deeper into his body causing more blood to flow.

Soon the other Guardians showed up. Each of them had the same loveless look in their eyes as all scowled with disgusted at him. All of them were ready to execute him. But they without a doubt wanted him to suffer as long as possible before he died.

"Please stop! Please! You don't understand!"

"What don't we understand, you piece of pond scum? That you betrayed us your friends?" Irma said as raised one hand and made a clutching motion. Instantly the water in Caleb body evaporated. He looked like an old prune.

"That you'd let innocent blood be spilled, in this unholy pursuit? How do you live with yourself with that blood staining you skin so thickly?" Taranne inquired him as she burned him till he was dark as his heart was now.

"You call yourself a hero. I thought you might be the rare exception to the rule of villain's offspring, Caleb. But I was wrong. You're no different then all they other children born from a heart that only holds hate inside it. Like mother like son!" Hay Lin told him as she sucked all the air out of his lungs.

Gasping he tried to explain to them. Make them understand. "Please stop, I can explain," he chocked out in a hoarse voice. But only received a bolt of lightning for his trouble.

"They're nothing to say, Caleb. It's black and white, plain and simple. There no room for shades of gray when it comes to the choice you made. You chose to become evil to forsake your own heart. Now you shall suffer for that. Nothing in the universe would make it acceptable for the crimes you've committed and would commit if you were allowed to live!" Will told him as Cornelia vines now were dug so deep he was almost fully depleted of his lifeblood.

"Cornelia, please," he begged her. But she looked at him with such hatred he knew he would give up the ghost right there and then. "You don't even deserve a goodbye kiss. So all I've left to say to you traitor is I hope the devil likes growing black roses. He's going to have acres of them down in Hell from such a damn soul as yours to use a stimulant," she told him as she used her powers and killed him in one quick swoop.

Caleb moaned out loud in pain and his vital signs went nuts as he experienced one bad dream after another. Nerissa could only watch helplessly as her only child suffered a continuous onslaught of suffering. "Stay strong my son. The pain will be over soon enough. Once you are healed I promise the Guardians will pay for harming you. Ember! Tridart! Keep an eye on him. I must go to see Julian and make him aware of our son's condition. You know what will happen if he gets any worse," she threatened as she glamour up and left.

"Is she gone?" A voice asked from the shadows. Both Ember and Tridart nodded and then the voice replied. "Good, I was beginning to think she'd never leave," Shagon said emerging from the shadows with Kor following him. "I can't stay long; I have to get back to Earth if I want to keep my cover. Apparently, Miss Lair decided to have a battle of the bands to promote her idiotic radio show. Cobalt Blue, (That's what the band is called in the books!) is performing and I have to practice. I'm not as musically inclined as my host is." Kor growled in agreement still suffering from listening to his attempt to play "The Demon In Me" and failing miserably.

"It might be a good idea to let your host do the playing. After all, he's the one who knows how to play the guitar and sing. I hate to say this Shagon, but when it comes to music your tone deaf," Tridart pointed out.

"Unless you are losing control of your host then that would be a problem. Is that why you're determined to eliminate your competition before he has a chance to wipe you out?" Ember asked amused.

Shagon glared hatefully at her before replying icily. "Matt has no sway over what I do. No matter how much he screams in my head or tries to fight back he can't stop me from killing his girlfriend and best friend while I'm at it. Do you want Nerissa's favor again or not? Good then let me just mess with the 'Prince' Chrysalis of Healing a bit and there. Now instead of healing him, he'll get weaker. The only thing that could save him would be if the Guardians shared their elemental powers with him. Like that's ever going to happen. Well, I'll see you later. Wish me luck at the competition," Shagon called out before heading back to Earth leaving a very worried Ember and Tridart.

Back on Earth Shagon morphed into Matt and headed back to Nigel's garage to continue rehearsing. A giant smirk appeared on his face at the thought of watching Caleb grow weaker and weaker until he was dead. His thoughts were interrupted by the shouting voice of Matt fighting back. "What do you think your doing?" he asked him.

"I'm fighting to take back my body! There's no way I'll ever let you hurt Caleb or Will! I'll find a way to warn the Guardians or even Nerissa if I have to about your intentions! Once your secrets out you'll be destroyed and I'll be free of you!"

"Stupid boy, do you realize if I perish you and your stupid dormouse will go along with me? I'm fighting for my right to survive and I won't let you or anyone else stand in my way to be quiet!" He said zapping him. He watched the boy struggled to overcome the pain and fight on. He hated to admit it, but Matt was getting stronger. If he didn't do something soon he could retake control and that would be the end of him. That wasn't going to happen.

"Matt! You're late again! This isn't like you buddy. You've been really different lately, it's like you're a whole new person, and whoever this new guy is he's a heartless jerk," Nigel told his best friend as he showed up late yet again for practice.

"Nigel just shut it! I'm here, aren't I? Let's get this over and done with. I've got more important things to do then waste my time doing such ridicule and pointless things as make this pathetic excuse of music! So just shut the hell up!" he told the stunned redhead in a very callous manner.

Nigel was too shocked to move or speak as Matt entered his garage and shoved their drummer who been standing in is way hard into the metal trashcans. With a smirk, he grabbed his guitar and barked, "Well we have gone practice or just stand here like a bunch of soulless drones?"

Nigel kept on to staring at Matt in disbelief. He had known Matt for years and all this time he never has seen him behave in this manner. Matt was not himself at all. This couldn't be his best friend since 2nd grade. No way in heaven or hell that Matt Olsen, who'd on one occasion has taken the blame for him when his mom's crystal vase got busted because where playing soccer inside, would ever be this much of a jerk. No way.

'Nigel! Nigel! You ok?" asked Taranne as she and Will came up the driveway. Will took one look at Nigel and at Matt and clenched her fists. She looked so mad she could explode. She walked slowly inside the garage as if she was a bomb about to go off at any moment.

"Nigel, are you ok?" Taranne asked him gently. She knew Shagon was as evil as they came, but she won't stand by while he used a friend's face to ruin others lives much longer.

"Taranne would you come inside with me to get the band some sodas?" he asked while glance quickly back to "Matt". The disguised Angel of Malice just smirked at the boy before moving over to talk to Will. The girl looked ready to slap him. Yep, something was seriously wrong if Will and Matt were having problems.

"Sure," she said as they walked to the back door.

Once inside the kitchen, she went to the double door fridge to get the soda, but Nigel closed the door on her. Taranne looked at her boyfriend's face and he looked as bad as they felt. He was caught in just as much turmoil as they were.

He walked slowly over to the kitchen isle and gave her a cookie from the ceramic cookie jar. "Taranne, you think people can change?" he asked so suddenly to her she almost choked on her cookie.

"Nigel everyone changes. Every now and then it's for the worst, but everyone does change. Why do you ask?"

"As long as I can remember Matt been my best friend. Yet lately I don't know it's as if the Matt I've known all my life is gone and all that left is someone I don't know. He has just been even more then a jerk, he been a jackass. He doesn't even care about the rock band anymore. I don't know what changed and I've been wondering if it's my fault. Like I wasn't a good enough friend or am I a bad friend. He just got so nasty and cold I'm starting to think we're going to have to kick him out of the band. I just don't know Taranne. I just feel like I lost my best friend and I don't know why. I doubt you understand what I'm feeling right now," he said despondently as he gazed out the window to an old tree house in the backyard.

Taranne went over to him took his hands in hers and then placed them on his face. "Nigel, me and my girlfriends recently lost someone we all cared about a great deal. No, he didn't die if that's what you're thinking, he moved away to spend time with his mom who hasn't seen since he was a baby. We don't understand his choices or why he since then became such a jerk. So I do understand what you're feeling. I don't know if we'll ever have our friend back the way we remember him. But I do know we just need to have faith that things will work out in time. Maybe whatever is making Matt act like a dark angel will go away in time," she said to him soothingly.

"Thanks, Taranne that helped some. Still, if Matt new attitude isn't 86 by the time the Battle of the Bands happens I think we're going to have to cut loose from the band and maybe even my life," he told her before they kissed. They got the sodas and went back to the garage was "Matt" bad attitude was now at an all-time low.

"Come on Taranee we're leaving. It seems Mr. Big shot here can't practice with us around," Will grumble dragging the poor girl with her. "Oh, that Shagon makes me so mad! I can't stand how he pretends to be Matt and then goes around ruining his reputation and life!"

"Yeah neither can I, but I got asked. What did Shagon want to talk to you about? He seemed to really be getting on your nerves back there."

"He said he had some important information on Caleb that he wanted to pass on to us, but he couldn't tell me right there. He wants to meet me alone on the school roof an hour before the Battle of the Bands and then he'll tell me. He also promised to tell me where Matt is," Will commented dryly.

"You don't trust him to do you? From the sound of it, he's just waiting to catch you all by yourself before springing some kind of trap on you. I say you forget about what he said and concentrate on how we're going to take him and the others, Knights, down."

"I know I should, but I don't know to call me crazy, but I think I should take him up on his offer. Don't look at me like that I can't explain it, but I got this really weird feeling when he was talking to me. For a few seconds, his eyes seemed to change and I could have sworn I heard Matt voice in my head trying to warn me about something. It got extremely strong when both my name and Caleb's came up. Wherever Shagon hid the real Matt he's still alive and trying to help us. I'm going to go to the meeting, but you and Cornelia will back me up while Irma and Hay Lin protect the concertgoers. Come on we have to catch up with the other girls to tell them the plan."

It was the next night about an hour and a half before the Battle of the Bands when Nerissa decided to pop in to check on Yan Lin's altimere and see how she was doing. The sorceress mind was greatly troubled about what she found when she returned from visiting Julian in her "Rissy" disguise. As much as it pained her to tell Julian she knew he had the right to know. Still, when she returned to the volcano to discover Ember and Tridart went and Caleb's condition worsening she knew something was up. Using her Seal's power to fix the damage she hurried to Earth to collect the only person who could save her son's life. "Yanni are you in?"

"Just finishing your dinner Rissy. I've been expecting you so I thought you would like something to eat. Please sit and enjoy," Yan Lin instructed her serving something very yummy and tasty.

"This food is delicious as always Yanni, but I'm afraid I can't stay long. I don't know who, but someone messed with Caleb's Chrysalis of Healing. He's getting weaker by the minute. I fear he might die soon if something drastic isn't done soon."

"Yes, I have felt it too. My life force was given to me by your son so I can feel him weakening. I wish to discuss that with you right now. You were right before about Yan Lin's chink being family, but another chink she has is guilt. For the past few days, I have been feeling tremendous guilt about living a wonderful life with a great family such as Hay Lin while Caleb loses any chance to live his own. I owe him my existence just as I owe you for allowing me time to spend with Zachary and Hay Lin. I'm obligated to join you and try to save your son's life. Shall we go and save your son's life before it's too late?" Yan Lin asked. Nerissa nodded and folded the two of them back to the volcano to prepare for the final ceremony.

Meanwhile, at the school, Irma and Hay Lin were working overtime making sure everything was ready for the competition. "Martin, have you hooked up the speakers?"

"All done passion flower! I've even set up the lights and dry ice machine so you don't have to worry about a thing! I got the order for the performances all set up. Alchemy and the Grumpers, Dunsters, and Cobalt Blue will go on in that order. I hope the agent enjoys there performances," Martin told her excitedly. Things had been going great between him and Irma since the Vance Michal Justin concert and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Thanks, Martin why don't you go make sure the instruments are all plugged in for me? I have to talk to Hay Lin for a minute," Irma instructed him as he ran off to do what she asked. She smiled and sighed pleased. "He's a sweet guy and I think I'm starting to fall for him. Anyways how are the bands doing?"

"Well Alchemy and the Grumpers are finishing putting on their costumes, the Dunsters are having one final rehearsal, and all members of Cobalt Blue are here except for you know who. I don't know Irma this doesn't feel right. We should be helping Will, Cornelia, and Taranee with the Shagon problem."

"I feel the same way, but Will ordered us to stay here and protect the crowd incases the fighting got out of hand. Besides it would look pretty strange if the two of disappeared right before the show. Don't worry so much Hay Lin I'm sure they'll be okay. Now come on we have to finish setting up."

At the moment Shagon was escorting Will to the roof of the gym where the rest of the Knights were waiting to ambush her. Once she was dead they would present the Heart of Candracar to Nerissa. She wouldn't be too heartbroken about the loss of her son to accept another Heart to her collection. "C' mon where almost there. Once outside I'll tell you everything you want to know about your boys."

"You better or else," Will stated simply keeping the Heart close to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Cornelia and Taranee tailing her. The second things got out of hand she transforms them and they would take out Shagon once and for all. "Don't worry Matt I'll save you," she thought.

"Will please walk away it's a trap!" Matt's voice shouted in her head. She stopped in her tracks and looked around sharply trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Shagon was glaring at her the unspoken question was clear in his eyes. Was there a problem? Shaking her head she continued marching to the roof access. "Are you coming?"

"I'm coming don't worry. I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world," Shagon laughed. He was angry that his host had managed to send out a warning, but no matter. Soon it would all be over for the both of them. The second they were on the roof he transformed into Shagon and his fellow Knights surrounded her. "Welcome to your doom Will. It was foolish of you to come here all by yourself. Now you shall be joining your friend Caleb in death!"

"I don't think so Guardians Unite!" In a flash of pink lights, three Guardians stood ready for battle. "You didn't think I really trusted you Shagon? I would never willingly walk into a trap not without some backup. Once we're through with you all four of you will be spilling your guts. Guardians go!"

Will lit up like a spotlight and she was shining her light of destruction right on Shagon. While diving bombing and going under Kor to attack Shagon, the furball before he could react was hit in the nose with a brick. Cornelia whipped her hair at him in a fury of golden leaves. Taranne tried to duel with Ember and Tridart best she could. All of them were so busy fighting they didn't notice a small fold open in the roof doorway.

Nerissa was observing the conflict with a taste for blood in reflecting in her eyes. One look as Shagon smacked Will around like a rag doll with his tail, told her who had placed her son's life in danger. She had vowed never to kill again not since she had accidentally killed one of her best friends.

"Shagon you'll pay dearly for trying to kill my son. You've tried to end his existence with your treachery. What a very grave mistake that was. Now it's your existence that that will come to its untimely end. You shall be done in by your own self!" Nerissa spoke in a deadly whisper.

Her Seal then let loose a bolt of glittering mystical energy that blazed all the way through the fold. It went faster then the speed of light for a split second hit Will causing her heart to get a jumpstart and then passed through the 14-year old whose hand was touching Shagon. The energy now was coursing throughout Shagon whole body. When it reached the mind where the two different souls resided in it hit Matt.

All of sudden he found himself holding a glowing guitar. Smiling wickedly he knew this was the right weapon to get rid of Shagon for good. So he snatched up the illuminating instrument and sent Shagon packing by singing "Will to Love"

Outside Will was lying helplessly on the ground. Being used as an amplifier to give the energy more power had rendered her weak as a newborn. She was watching helplessly as her friends fought a losing battle and thought her own time was at hand. Yet was a surprise when Shagon began singing in Matt's voice his song for her!

"Winged angel from above! Help me find the Will, the will to love! I'm free! Will thank you! I don't know what you did but you just sent me free!"

"Matt? Matt! You mean you've been trapped inside Shagon all this time?" she asked as he scooped her up bridal style. "Yeah, Huggles let her go now!" he called out to Kor. Will looked shocked to see her adorable dormouse was the beast they'd been fighting.

"Traitor! You wanted to kill the boy but now you won't let the Guardians live?" Tridart yelled as Mr. Huggles pinned him to the ground.

"You'll all die! Shagon you and the red will go first!" cried Ember as she dived bombed the helpless couple when all of sudden she started to scream!

Soon all the Knights were screaming bloody murder as if their very life force was being sucked dry from their very soul. It was all being pulled through the doorway. The three Guardians could only watch in disbelief as Ember and Tridart vanished and Matt and Huggles took the place of Shagon and Kor. The folded vanished leaving the group puzzled. "What was that all about?" Taranee wondered as Will dove on top of Matt and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm not sure, but I bet Nerissa had something to do with it. She's the one who created the Knights of Destruction so I bet she destroyed them," Cornelia pointed out.

"Yeah, but the question is why did she and what happened to their powers?" Will asked helping Matt up and playing with Huggles.

"I might be able to answer that. The Knights of Destruction plotted to kill Caleb and you guys stealing the Heart for Nerissa. She wouldn't have been to please to find out it was Shagon who messed with Caleb's Chrysalis of Healing."

"Chrysalis of what?"

"Chrysalis of Healing, kind of like a supernatural incubator that heals all wounds and restores energy. Shagon messed with it in attempt to murder Caleb. I tried my hardest to stop him, but I couldn't. The only thing that could have saved Caleb was the combined powers of the Guardians or if I'm right the powers of the Knights. I bet that's why Nerissa destroyed her thralls to save Caleb's life."

"If that's true then it must mean that Nerissa really loves Caleb. Still, all that power will make him an even greater threat. Let's not worry about that right now though. It's time for you to go on Matt and I can't wait to hear you play," Will said as the friends all walked down to the stage.

Back at the volcano the new youthful Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N. were pouring all their powers into the Chrysalis to combat the evil Shagon had done. It seemed to work and the Chrysalis glowed a beautiful pink before dissolving into a hundred small butterflies revealing a completely healed Caleb.

The boy looked a bit different. He now wore a gold circlet, diamond earrings, and a purple pendant. When he opened his eyes they had a golden glint to them. "The Regent of the Guardians is ready to protect and defend you," he said kneeling before them.

"Rise Caleb you are our equal. I'm so glad that you've completely recovered and now with your new powers and responsibility we shall implement our final plan to conquering the universe!" Nerissa told him as she hugged him tightly. She smiled knowing that everything was going to be just fine now.


	7. Trauma Drama

"Trauma Drama"

It was a very beautiful Saturday morning. The skies above were the perfect shade of periwinkle with soft cotton white clouds dabbling it so elegantly. A warm and soothing breeze was weaving its way through the humble city.

It was the perfect day to have a picnic and that's what the girls plan to do. Now that Matt and Mr. Huggles had been returned to them safely they felt hopeful once more in their duties as Guardians. So they wanted to celebrate with a picnic. They plan to go meet up at the park later and have one.

While she was looking for her new magenta and gold T-shirt in the mists of her untidy room, Will paused for a moment to look at the scenery of her loft window. The sun for the first time in ages looked hopeful once more furthermore her home seemed to once more look beautiful and safe.

"Heatherfield my home, hard to imagine how I once hated to call you that. Yet I can't think of any place to call home. When I first came here I thought it would be horrible and I would never fit in. But since coming here while I got more then I bargained for, yet I won't change any of it. Not W.I.T.C.H. Or any of the things I've done. This is my home and I'll protect it along with all of Earth I promise that" she said holding the Heart to her own.

She finally found her new shirt under her stuffed frog collection. After pulling it over her head she ran to the kitchen to get the dessert she had made for the picnic and tell her mom she would be. But she stopped just before getting to the kitchen. Her mom Susan was on the phone. Her mom was nice, a lousy cook for sure, but nice. Will didn't even need to look at the CID to know her mom was talking to her boyfriend, Mr. Collins, her history teacher, ugh.

Even after being a Guardian for over a year it was amazing how stupid everyday normal teen problems bugged the hell out of you. Why was it that her mom dating her history teacher made her sicker at times then an insane Ex-guardian who just brainwashed her own child that was their friend. Still swallowing hard she walked in got the chocolate dessert from the fridge and shouted she was leaving and went to meet the girls and Matt at the park.

As she walked to the park to her friends and boyfriend, Will soon found herself deep in thought pondering all of her life's problems at the moment. Finally, she spotted the other girls and Matt sitting on their blanket already pigging out. "Sorry I'm late it took me forever to find my shirt. So how's everyone doing so far?"

"Great Will. Matt was just telling us how he got out of grounding from his folks for acting like such a jerk these past few weeks. Isn't that right Shagon?" Irma said playfully.

"Don't ever mention that name again, please. I still can't believe how much trouble he caused. I'm lucky my reputation is even salvageable. After bad-mouthing my parents and nearly leaving the band I have my work cut out for me. Glad that "I was in a teenage rebellion stage" excuse is working so nicely."

"Yeah if only that was Caleb's excuse then I would understand his decision to go with his mom, but I can't. I'm really worried about him you guys. Matt, you did say that Shagon set out to kill him. What if he succeeded and he's dead?" Cornelia asked frightened.

"Cornelia trust me when I tell you that Caleb's alive. While I was Nerissa's little thrall I noticed how much she enjoyed spending time with him and was very protective of him. I have every reason to believe that Nerissa destroyed the Knights to save his life."

"He's probably right. Didn't Blunk tell us that Julian was visited by Nerissa saying that she had found a way to save him? I doubt that Nerissa would lie to Julian seeing as how he's the only person she hasn't tried to deceive. We should enjoy what today has to offer and worry about the drama tomorrow," Taranee advised.

"Yeah, now come on and dig in. My grandmother's rice balls aren't going to eat themselves," Hay Lin laughed as they all began to eat, but inside each of them was dealing with their own personal dilemmas.

Will's thoughts centered around the rescue of Matt and her duties as the Keeper of the Heart. She couldn't help but feel ashamed about her actions when Matt was Shagon. If she had used her head and the Hearts power she could have discovered the truth a lot sooner and been spared a lot of heartaches. Instead, she let her concerns about her parents love life cloud her judgment. What would happen if this continued going on and she led the Guardians to the death? Would she ever be strong enough to defeat Nerissa and save the universe?

Irma had her own problems to contend with. Lately, she had been throwing herself into the Guardians problems to avoid a painful issue of her own. Mainly her growing feelings for a certain geek named Martin Tubbs. These past few weeks with Martin had the best in her life and she was worried about how the others would react if she told them about her feelings. She'd never had a great track record with guys in the past and if her first serious love was a geek who knows what could happen? Dealing with Nerissa and the entire universe in parallel was a lot easier. Really it was all a big joke if you looked at it.

Taranne was slowly eating her meal. Though it was beyond delicacies she didn't stop to savor the flavor. She was thinking about her mom and Nigel and how it was almost impossible for her to have a relationship with either of them. How her mom let her job as a judge ironically cloud her own judgment when it came to her own daughter and normal things. Nigel wasn't a bad guy. Sure he like everyone else would he now and then do stupid things, then again what kid in the world didn't? It didn't make him a bad guy, it made him human. When he had dinner with her folks she felt at last things would work out. It had become easier to stay afloat yet she felt that she was still stuck in red water. The battle with Nerissa wasn't helping much easier for her life or her grades. She was sure she got a B on her last book report. Shaking her head to clear her mind she at a piece of Peking duck.

Cornelia idly plucked a small flower and weaved it into her long golden hair. Sighing heavily as she glanced at the flowers carpeting the emerald green grass around them. Why must such things of beauty and happiness, now only be painful reminders of sorrow and a broken heart? Life without Caleb had taken its toll. Her grades had started to suffer, she was snappy at home with both her parents and sister and she rarely talked with her friends. Never in her life, not even when Caleb told her his intentions to stay on Meridian, hurt as much as it did now. Why did he turn and did he really consider their relationship over? The sooner she got her hands on Nerissa the better.

Hay Lin was the normally happy member of the group was very sad. She was thrilled that her grandmother hadn't been corrupted by Nerissa, but at the same time, she felt guilty. All of the other Ex-Guardians was brainwashed into serving Nerissa while both Meriden and Zamballa were left leaderless. The Council of Candracar was trapped unable to offer guidance and protection to the young air Guardian. It was times like this that she valued her boyfriend Eric's strength of character to get her through the hard times.

Matt was also deep in thought. He was angry that he had allowed Nerissa to trick him into becoming her Angel of Malice. While Shagon he had hurt a lot of innocent people and nearly killed a person. It was a nightmare that would never leave him and the worst part of it all was he wasn't sure where that darkness had come from. Could it be possible that Shagon was just an extension of Matt waiting to claw its way out again? If that was the case then he would have to be careful.

In Meriden there were two souls also lost in thought. One was Blunk who had returned to the palace to visit Julian. Blunk was at a loss of what to think. Not even when he was trapped at the bottom of a pit did he think things would end up this bad. Caleb had been there and rescued him. The former Rebel Leader was his best friend and Caleb had proved time and time again he would do anything to save the little Passling's life. If only there was something he could do to help not just Caleb, but all of Meridian he could be happy again.

Julian gazed out his window recalling his last meeting with Nerissa. His wife had promised to keep their child safe and when he learned that Caleb was near death he had almost strangled her. How could she break her promise and allow harm to come to their child? She swore she wouldn't rest until Caleb was healed and he had no choice, but to trust her. He knew from his dreams that Caleb had survived an attempted murder on his life, but knew nothing more. What were his wife and son up to and what would the consequences be for the universe now that they were even more powerful then before?


	8. T is for Trauma

T is for Trauma

It was Monday and the cafeteria was jamming. Ever since Yan Lin had become Sheffield Instituted new cafeteria chef everyone couldn't wait for lunchtime! No longer did the food taste like paste and sawdust and threaten to give you food poison.

The girls along with their boys were gossiping with one another about normal things. They'd begun to feel a lot more hopeful and confident since Matt had come back and seen how their picnic during the weekend went undisturbed they felt better. Hay Lin was also excited, elated in fact. Though the rest of the group was a bit weirded out that she was keyed up about having braces.

"Look how shiny they are! Oh, the glitter just likes the stars! Ooh! I can't wait to show Eric. What why are you look at me like that?" the young bubbly Chinese girl asked her friends confused by their faces.

"Hay Lin, braces, like glasses, is a fashion don't! At least with glasses, you can get either contacts or laser eye surgery. If you can't get those at least you can find a somewhat fashionable pair. But braces or any dental ware for that manner will never be in style!" Cornelia expressed disapproval to her friend.

"For once Hay Lin I got to go with Corny on this one. Braces are a death sentence. You can't kiss any guy without worry about something unpleasant," Irma remarked as she twirled a lock of her light brown hair absentmindedly.

"Ignore them, Hay Lin. I think they look great. Eric gonna love them," Matt told her with an encouraging smile. Nigel and Martin agreed wholeheartedly with him.

"Thanks, Matt," Hay Lin told him as she scanned the cafeteria for her boyfriend. Eric was late and she didn't want to miss him.

That's when the cafeteria doors swung open to reveal a gorgeous senior girl and a hunky junior boy. The new students confidently strolled into the room with everyone's eyes on them. The guardians looked at them suspiciously. "Hey who's that?" Will asked Martin knowing he would have the info. The girl looked familiar and she could have sworn that the boy looked like a perfect blend of the Guardians and Matt.

"You're kidding me, right? That's Stacey and her brother Cody! They just transferred here and they're already the biggest sensation since the school nearly got blown up! I'm going over there to help Stacey get her food!" Martin squealed racing off with Nigel hot on his heels.

"I can't believe the nerve of those two! How could Nigel just up and leave?" Taranee growled the fire burning in her eyes. Even Irma looked heartbroken to see her almost-boyfriend abandon her.

"It's not just the two of them. Look for yourselves it's like every boy and nearly all the girls are under some kind of spell," Matt pointed out. It was true. The entire student body was tripping over one another trying to find the siblings a table, get their food and feed it to them. The two siblings just smiled at one another enjoying all the attention they were receiving.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly eat all this food. It would ruin my girlish figure," Stacey giggled as Martin and Nigel brought her a tray loaded down with food.

"Yeah, and I can't eat that fish. I'm allergic to it," Cody added as he flashed a dazzling smile at the Grumper Sisters. The girls practically swooned at the sight of him. "I'm afraid none of this food is acceptable. You'll have to take it back."

"Of course what were we thinking? Move out of my way Martin!" Nigel told him trying to shove past Martin, but he refused to move. The two ended up in a screaming match and trip over one another spilling the food towards the two siblings. "NO!" both boys screamed.

"Quintessence," Stacey whispered blinking her eyes.

"Cosmic Energy," Cody muttered snapping his fingers. Immediately the food was redirected and spilled all over the girls and Matt ruining their clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I hope that the stains will come out."

The started to open their mouth to give them a piece of their mind when Eric entered the cafeteria. "Hey-Hay Lin, sorry I'm late I was in the library studying for next week history test. So what's the big surprise you wanted to show me hey how are you? My name's Eric and I would love to be your study buddy!" he said strolling over to Stacey and completely ignoring a heartbroken Hay Lin who looked she was about to cry.

"My sister doesn't need a study buddy. However, if you boys and girls would like to carry our books and do our homework for us, I'm sure we can accommodate you. Come sister it's time for history class," Cody said standing up and offering his arm to his sister. She graciously accepted it and the two siblings strolled out the cafeteria with an entire montage trailing them.

"Okay what just happened here?" Will asked as Yan Lin ushered them inside the kitchen to get cleaned up. "That was not normal. No way could two people render the entire student body into serving them. It's just not possible."

"Yeah who does that Stacey girl think she is? I'm the most beautiful, popular, and well-liked girl on campus, not her! Oh, I just want to give her a piece of my mind!" Cornelia growled.

"I can't believe the guys would bail on you. I mean it. Nigel and Martin are pretty loyal guys who worship the ground Taranee and Irma walk on. Plus I've never known Eric not to pay attention to what Hay Lin has to show him. If you ask me this smells like Nerissa," Matt spoke up.

"Your right Matt. Stacey is Nerissa and Cody is Caleb. I heard them use quintessence and cosmic energy to redirect the food at you two. Since you are no longer her thrall to do her spying she must do it herself. The two of them must be using a spell to enhance their pheromones so that everyone is attracted to them. Once they are under the spell they will do anything for them including fight you girls. They must be stopped before the entire city is against you. I would suggest trailing Nerissa and see where she and Caleb are living after school. Be careful."

"Don't worry grandma we will be. Are you sure it's safe for you to go home by yourself?" Hay Lin asked trying to erase the memory of Eric ignoring her.

"I'll be fine granddaughter. I have some shopping to do after school. I doubt Nerissa will go after me in a crowded mall. Well there's the bell you six better be going," Yan Lin ushered them out. Once they were gone she sent a telepathic message to Halinor telling her phase one was complete.

There was a new mall in downtown Heatherfield called "Jewel of the Nile" that was going to open in two days. This new shopping precinct was going to be twice as big and twice as cool as the current one. Every teenager in Heatherfield couldn't wait for it too open. And apparently neither could Nerissa and Caleb.

The gang caught up with them as they charmed a guard to let them in. Yet he wouldn't let the girls and Matt in. It was soon clear that the infatuation spell of Nerissa and Caleb had a limited range. Basically, it was out sight out of mind. Using her mind Irma got them in.

For a moment all of them just had to savor being in the new mall. It was just so cool. Despite all that had seen or done they were still just 14-year-olds kids who loved shopping and hanging out in the paradise of a mall.

"OK let's find them! The sooner we find Nerissa the sooner we can take back the seal and free everyone. Then we can get rid of Nerissa once and for all! C'mon W.I.T.C.H. Let's do it!" Will said with boundless confidence as she pumped her fist in the air.

But before they could even start a search of the five levels of paradise the manager mistook them for hired help. He ordered them to get into costume and make rounds just too shake out all the flaws for the big day. The only two who hated their costume were Cornelia and Matt, who ends up a camel and a sphinx. Still, they used these fashionable and dorky disguises to gain accused to every palace that the "Jewel of the Nile" had to offer. After an hour the located Nerissa, but Caleb was nowhere to be seen.

She was reclining on a huge sofa watching a plasma TV and being fawned over by all the employs like she was Cleopatra, Queen of the Nile! Yet Cleo was beautiful and Nerissa was beyond repulsive! Still, this was their best chance to take back the Seal. So they took it! Once the guards were gone they used Cornelia's telekinesis they tried to float the Seal to them, but the second it touched them it reappeared in Nerissa's hands. "Foolish girls did you really think you could take my Seal from me?" she asked as she transformed into her Guardian self.

"Cut it out with the glamour 'Stacey'! We know this isn't what you look like!" Will screamed as her.

"Wrong! This is my true form Guardians as I was always meant to be. I'm sure my son can testify to that right Caleb?" she asked as the boy entered the store and turning back into himself. By the looks of things, he had been at the food court scarfing down a pizza.

"Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't help myself. Oh hi girls, Matt. I'm glad to see you here and not your evil persona Shagon. If I ever see that guy again it will be too soon. So have you finally come to your senses and decided to join us or are you going to battle?" he asked unsheathing his sword.

"Surrender that's laughable. Guardians Uni Ow!" Will screamed as a lightning blast hit her hand causing her to drop the Heart.

"No, not this time child. It will be my Guardians uniting! Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Nerissa asked the mannequins standing next to the girls. Everyone's eyes went wide as they came to life and transformed into the Former Guardians all looking ready to kill.

"Grandma? You betrayed me, but why?" Hay Lin whispered as tears fell down her face. The only response she got was Yan Lin starting the ceiling fan up and sending her defenseless granddaughter flying towards the spinning blades. "Ah Grandma stop!"

"We've got to help her!" Will shouted before another lightning blast shot at her. She dove for the ground and sent a weak one at Nerissa. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied all her friends fighting their counterparts. It was a losing battle. Without the Heart to transform them they were too weak and inexperienced to fight the more powerful and experienced older Guardians. "Matt! Save Hay Lin!"

"On it! Don't worry Hay Lin I got you oof!" he yelled as he was sent crashing into a display by a Cosmic Energy Blast. He was rubbing his head trying to stop the spinning as Caleb strolled over. "Oh yeah, I forgot about Nerissa Soldier of Callous. What are you going to do to me?"

"Actually it's Regent of the Guardians now and this is what I'm going to do," he said as his sword glowed. Matt closed his eyes expecting to be cut in half but opened them when he heard a thud. Lying at his feet was a duplicate of the sword. He looked at him quizzically. "I'm not going to attack an unarmed opponent. I'm not that dishonorable. Pick it up and defend yourself. I want to see if my warrior lessons sunk in." he instructed.

"Oh don't worry they did! Hiya!" Soon the two boys were locked in a deadly battle of the blades. Matt expertly handled his weapon parrying and slashing at just the right moments. He drove Caleb back right into Nerissa. The second the two were down the former Guardians became confused. The Guardians took advantage of the moment and folded out of there.

"Grr. Apparently, Matt is a much worthier opponent then I gave credit to. I think you made a mistake when you turned him into Shagon instead of sticking with him," Caleb told his mom as he helped her up. "Should we follow?"

"No, everything is going according to plan. The Guardians have been humiliated and lost confidence in themselves especially Hay Lin. The realization that they are now up against someone with the same powers as themselves and ten times stronger will break them. Once that occurs it will be easy to destroy them and claim the Heart of Candracar for ourselves. Until that time I suggest we continue to pester them at school. Besides I'm not done messing with their boyfriends quite yet," she told him smirking.

The girls' spirits were once again as crushed as the once beautiful Palace of Infinity, where the Council of Candracar lived and the source of their magic resided in. All of them felt lower the dirt at this new devolvement. Hay Lin was feeling the worst of them all.

She was not just the youngest of the group but the most sensitive of them as well. Right now she felt so horrible. Why? Why did her Grandma betray her? Why? First, she got stuck with braces, then Eric didn't care about her anymore, and now she lost her grandmother to the dark side? It was too much for her to handle. She just had a meltdown and cried and wouldn't stop.

"Hay Lin listen to me, girl. C'mon look at me!" Cornelia tried in vain to get the Air Guardian to look at her. Finally, she was a force to slap her across the face to get her to stop blubbering long enough to pay attention to her.

"Listen to me, Hay Lin. I'm not the best person when it comes to giving advice other then fashion advice. I'm not good with the touchy heart to heart junk but you need to hear this and really listen to it ok?" Cornelia told her in a firm no-nonsense voice.

Everyone stared at Cornelia in disbelief and shock. Not knowing what to expect as she gazed her blue eyes into Hay Lin brown ones. "Look, Hay Lin, I know we've all gone through a great deal of trauma lately. Ever since the day we first became Guardians it seems all we do is go through one traumatic event after another. I like it won't end and mostly like it won't. But as your Grandmother said that's life and you just got to deal with it. Ever since we lost Caleb I've been a wreck. But like you with your Grandmother, none of us have the time to dwell on it. The only way we can save them from the darkness inside them is if we just deal with the trauma as it happens. We all know deep down inside their hearts that the real them. Caleb, Yan Lin, Cassidy, Halinor and Kadma are inside and they need us to bring them out of the darkness into the light. So Hay Lin you just got get it together do it ok?!" she told her forcibly as she then hugged the girl tightly soon everyone joined in.

The next day at school the girls glared hatefully as their boyfriends fawned over "Stacey" and her new friends. They all wanted to puke as each of them started flirting with the former guardians. Hay Lin nearly lost it when she saw Eric kiss Yan Lin on the lips! "Oh I hope that the spell is broken soon otherwise I'm going to scream!"

"Personally I don't agree with Mom's tactics about stealing boyfriends, but I'm not in a position to argue with her about it," A voice said from nearby. It was "Cody" and he had a letter in his hands. "How are you girls holding up?"

"How do you think we're holding up Caleb? I swear if you had glamoured as Nerissa's boyfriend I would have skinned you alive!" Cornelia hissed.

"What do you want? Have you come to rub salt into our wounds or are you going to have the Grumper sisters give you a massage?" Irma asked crossly.

"Neither I'm here as a messenger. Mom and I challenge you girls and you're Regent to a battle at the Jewel of the Nile Mall after hours. There will be no folding or telatransporting and you have to swear on the Heart of Candracar to all these terms including the one if we win you hand over the Heart of Candracar and join us. If you guys win we stop bothering you. So what do you say?"

"We accept your terms, Caleb. We swear on the Heart of Candracar to play by the rules. See you around ten tonight and don't worry we won't be late," Will told him. Caleb nodded and walked off. "If we're going to have a chance at beating Nerissa and her forces we need to practice. Girls, Matt it's time to create some astral drops and ditch school for some practice."

After creating their astral drops including one for Matt, which turned out to be a bit harder then they originally thought it would be, they headed to the beach. For the next several hours they trained their hearts out pushing themselves to their limits trying their hardest to increase their powers and planned several strategies to take out Nerissa. They only stopped long enough to eat something and then it was back to work. Finally, Will gave the order to quit. No reason to be completely winded before the battle started.

They used Will's powers to get into the mall and strolled inside confident of their abilities. It was creepy being in the mall after hours and it was to quite for their taste. But something seemed wrong. "Where is Nerissa and her Guardians? There's no way she would miss her own battle," Taranee whispered.

"I would think the diva would enjoy a chance to kick our butts on a grand scale," Irma commented.

"Hey Will can you turn on some lights, please? I really don't like the dark," Hay Lin whispered nervously. The lights sprang to life instantly. "Thanks, Will."

"That wasn't me."

"No that was my dear. Poor baby, you're still afraid of the dark? To bad your grandmother isn't here to comfort you," Nerissa joked as she rode the escalator down to greet them. Caleb appeared from behind a column and the ex Guardians dropped down from the skylight. "I wasn't sure if you Guardians had the guts to face me."

"Hey, Nerissa we're not the cowardly ones using others to fight our battles for us. We actually fight our own and keep our promises unlike you do!" Cornelia snapped.

"I'm well aware of that fact, but I decided I needed extra insurance to make sure you kept your pact. Allow me to show you why I was late," she said mysteriously. Waving her Seal one of the huge light fixtures descended from the ceiling. What they saw took their breath away.

"It's the guys! Erick, Martin, Nigel! What are you doing with my friends?" Matt demanded angrily. He couldn't believe how low Nerissa would sink to ensure victory for herself. At least the guys didn't look like they were injured. Just unconscious with a look of pure content on their mugs. "Release them at once!"

"Sorry, but the guys are here to ensure that you six keep your word. Now are we here to talk or are we here to fight? Guardians! This is your Regent and I order you to attack the Guardian of the same element at once!" Caleb commanded using the Mage Ring's powers to control the Ex Guardians. Without a word, they dive bombed their targets and Caleb leaped at his. The battle had begun!

"I hope you've been practicing Matt! I wouldn't want my victory to be an easy one!" Caleb informed Matt as he parried a blow and then tried to sweep kick Matt. Matt intercepted the move and back flipped out of the way and onto the wall. Using the momentum he gained he sprang back at Caleb and used his own sword to force the Regent of the Guardians back. "Hmm, good move Matt. You've definitely improved since the last time we fought."

"Pant… I had…pant a good teacher! Caleb, you can put an end to all this! Release the boys and we can have a fair and honorable fight! Oh, have you forgotten the meaning of that?" Matt asked as he did some fancy swordplay to avoid Caleb's on the swing. Both boys were evenly matched and when Matt looked into Caleb's eyes he saw how uncomfortable using hostages made Caleb feel. Maybe there was hope.

"Okay, time to see if a ghost melts when it's hit with water like a witch!" Irma shouted summoning all her power and unleashing a powerful blast of water at Cassidy. The enthralled Water Guardian dodged out of the way and used her power to fire Irma's own back at her. "Ahh! Help I'm drowning! Oh no ah!" Irma cried as she crashed into the fountain with a tremendous splash. Irma struggled to her feet and tried to fly, but her wings were too soggy to support her weight. "This could be a problem," she whispered as she started running with Cassidy hot on her tale.

"Alright, Halinor let's see if you haven't forgotten how to defend yourself after spending the last few years in Candracar! Fire!" Taranee shouted sending a powerful fire blast at the former Fire Guardian engulfing her in the flames. "No! I just wanted to defeat her not barbecue her! Wait I can still sense her thoughts so that means."

The flaming spiral of fire twisted around and the remolded itself into the shape of a giant flaming bird hovering in the air above Halinor. Her eyes glowed with passion as the fire inside her grew. With a flick of the wrist, she sent the Phoenix directly at Taranee. It took everything Taranee had to block the attack. She collapsed to the floor exhausted. "I hope Cornelia is having better luck then me."

At the moment Cornelia was stuck underneath the crushing weight of a couple of palm trees. Kadma smirked at the struggling girl amused by her actions. With a blink of the eyes, she used her telekinesis to whip up a might sandstorm trying to choke the poor girl. "I don't think so Queenie! Earth! You're not the only one who knows how to play hardball!" she said redirecting the sandstorm. The game was still on!

Hay Lin had gotten over her trauma with her Grandmother and it showed as both she and Yan Lin battled it out. Yan Lin created one powerful whirlwind after another, but Hay Lin stayed strong. Ignoring the pain in her heart she let loose a cold winter breeze from her lips. "Grandmother I don't know what Nerissa did to corrupt you, but I promise I'll forgive you once you're back to normal!"

In the air near the fixture holding the boys, the two leaders battled it out. Lightning blast vs. lightning blast. Quintessence vs. Quintessence. Nerissa was having a difficult time holding her own against Will who had only gotten stronger from the intense training earlier. "What's the matter, Nerissa? Is your newly restored youth a big waste of time? Ugly hag or beauty queen I'll beat you every time!" Will informed her readying her biggest lightning blast, but stopped when she saw Nerissa place herself in front of the boys. If she fired not only would she hit Nerissa, but also possibly kill the boys. "That's a dirty trick, Nerissa!"

"Perhaps, but if it's the only way to ensure victory I will take it. You were foolish to accept my challenge. Even with all your hard training how do you expect to beat someone of the same element?"

"I have to agree with you there Nerissa. There's no way any of us can defeat our own element. That's why we trained to defeat a different one! Time to switch dance partners!" Will informed her counterpart startling her as the girls and Matt switched up. Irma and Taranee, Matt and Cornelia, and Will with Hay Lin.

The enthralled Guardians were not able to defend themselves up against their new opponents. Within seconds they were defeated. The victorious Guardians and Matt watched as Cornelia and Caleb battled it out while Hay Lin used her air powers to send Nerissa into a spin.

"Caleb I really don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Ear,"

"WAIT! I don't want to fight you, Cornelia!" Caleb said sheathing his sword and holding his palms out. "This is not my kind of fight Cornelia. What my mom has done, using the boys as hostages were dishonorable. I can't allow this to continue. Cosmic Energy!" he said using his powers to untie Eric, Martin, and Nigel and lowering them to the floor. He smiled as their girlfriends rushed over to them including Hay Lin who left Nerissa spinning in a vortex. Knowing he only had a few minutes he acted.

He walked over to Cornelia and took her hands in his. He placed something in them and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Before she could react he retreated just as his mother was freed from her tornado. "Mother! We've miscalculated this fight! A retreat is in order! Don't look so shocked Guardians you made the pact not to leave we didn't. We'll see you later bye!" With a bright flash they were all gone leaving W.I.T.C.H. and Matt confused. They quickly detransformed and waited for the boys to wake up which wasn't long.

"OK, what just happened?" was all Matt could say as the boys were coming around. All of them had gotten a nice tan while the girls had been risking life and limb for the past half hour.

"Oh, my head! That the last time, I play Galactic Knights after eating mom's meatloaf. Oh, my throbbing head," Martian moaned then to his surprise Irma wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"Oh Martian! I thought I lost you! Even before I had you!" Irma cried at the same time as she hugged the bewildered fair-haired young man tightly.

"Irma? Why are you so emotional my passion flower? What happened mmm!" he was cut off as she kissed him most passionately in a long and deep, kiss on the lips.

As she pulled out he was now gazing his love-struck gaze at her. It was nice having real love reflected in his eyes and not that blasted infatuation spell Nerissa had cast.

"Martian Tubbs, would you be my boyfriend?" Irma asked him and to her surprise, he reached in his hoodie pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Irma you don't know how long I want to be that! Here I got it out of a Cracker Jack box the other day. I want to give it too do you yesterday lunch. But I don't know why I didn't yesterday is a blur," he said as he slides a translucent turquoise band with a small opal on her finger and they kissed again.

Taranne and Nigel were also involved in a bit of kissing of their own. It was soon obvious that none of the boys recalled anything while they been under Nerissa love spell. But for Hay Lin, she was given the greatest reward for the entire trauma she had been forced to undergo the past couple days.

Eric was the last to wake up and he took one look at the destroyed mall and asked what the hell had happened. "What's going on, Hay Lin? Did an earthquake or something happen? What are we doing here at night anyway?"

"Let's just say something happened and the trauma that came with it is gone for now. It's not over yet but it getting better," as she smiled angelically at him.

"Hey! When did you get braces?"

"Oh god! I forgot about them. I know they're ugly and you hate them and,"

"Hay Lin, how can anything about you be ugly? Besides they're only temporary. Besides, they're so shiny!" he exclaimed and then she leaped at him and they kissed.

"Come on guys we can all make out after we get out of here. I doubt the police will believe us if we told them we came to stop some vandals," Matt said herding everyone out the door.

"I love it when you take charge like that," Will commented as he pecked her on the cheek. All the girls were laughing and chatting happily with their boyfriends except one.

Cornelia was trailing behind them looking at the gift Caleb gave her. It was a beautiful yellow rose tied with a pink bow. Attached to the stem was a card. It read, Dear Cornelia. I know that you probably hate my guts and never want to talk with me again for what I've done and I understand that. I know I hurt you when I destroyed my emotional attachment to you, but the truth is I can't completely forget the feelings I have for you or anyone else. They say that yellow is the color of friendship and I hope that whatever happens, we can still be friends. Until we meet again Cornelia. Sincerely, Caleb.

Cornelia smiled and breathed in the scent of her flower. She would have to get it home soon or it would begin to wilt. Cradling the delicate flower she hurried home knowing this was the first sign in weeks that her beloved was still alive. "Don't worry Caleb you'll always have my friendship."


	9. U is for Undivided

U is for Undivided

Caleb was trying to mediate in an attempt to deal with the confusing and conflicting emotions that had been bothering him since he had emerged from the Chrysalis of Healing. Sure, he was a lot stronger then before and had a new look, but the healing process had awakened a lot of old feelings he had previously disposed of including his sense of honor and his friendship with the Guardians. "Focus Caleb, your no use to mother if you have mental crises. Let the emotions fill you and then flush them out," he chanted under his breath. Taking a few deep breaths he activated his scrying power to assist him once more in the task of deconstructing emotional attachments.

He focused his thoughts on Cornelia, the person who was causing the most emotion and willed himself to see her. A smile appeared on his face as he watched her argue with her parents about babysitting Lillian. He recalled quite clearly the day she and Elyon had dragged him to the ice rink in an attempt to win back Cornelia's heart. All he ended up doing was making a fool of himself, but in the end, he had won the girl.

Shaking his head violently he pushed down those happy memories. He wasn't supposed to care about Cornelia, what he should be focusing on was forgetting her so he could help his mother create a new universal order. Once again he focused his attention on Cornelia and Napoleon, her pet cat. When he heard the feline actually speak it shocked him enough that he fell over in astonishment losing the link. "What in the world?"

"Prince Caleb are you okay? You look positively frightened," Cassidy asked in concern.

"Did something attack you while you were meditating?" Halinor questioned.

"No, I need to speak to my mother right away. Take me to her," He ordered them. The two Guardians nodded and escorted their Prince/Regent to Nerissa. She was currently discussing plans for finding the Heart of Earth with Yan Lin and Kadma. With three Hearts powering them they would become invincible. "Mother we need to talk."

"Caleb, is everything alright my son? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine really. I was doing some scrying and discovered something interesting. Yan Lin, do you know what a familiar is?"

"A familiar is a creature, usually a cat or a bird, that is sent to protect new witches while they learn the craft. Throughout history in many different cultures, these familiars or spirit guides to aid people and make that evil doesn't harm them. Why do you ask?"

"Because while I spying on Cornelia her pet cat Napoleon started talking. From what I gathered before the connection was broken is that he's her sister Lillian's familiar. Apparently, she used some sort of magic to give him the power of speech. If he was meant for someone important then why would he end up with Lillian unless her power was something special?"

"You think the Earth Guardian's sister could be the mystical source of energy for Earth? That a mere child has been granted the powers and responsibilities as the Heart of Earth? That's ridiculous! Why in the name of Zamballa would the universe pick that brat to wield the most powerful force on Earth?" Kadma demanded. Despite being enthralled each of the Guardians still possessed their own distinct personality and it was coming out strongly now.

"Calm yourself Kadma, Caleb has a point. This child must possess a great power if she can give a mere animal the intelligence of a human simply by wishing. The universe has always worked in mysterious ways to protect each world Heart. Some like Candracar and Zamballa have contained their Hearts power in crystals while others such as Meridian have passed the power through people. We shouldn't underestimate the girl just because of her youth. Her powers are nothing to trifle about and if I am to add it to our own it will take cunning and wit. Caleb tells me everything you know about Cornelia's sister and her relationship with her. The way to win their heart of Lillian is to be the perfect sister," Nerissa informed him.

Caleb hesitated for a second. He wanted to help his mother, but his gut hurt just thinking about harming a small child. Wasn't there another way to save the universe from its fault without harming innocents? "Mother, do we really need the girl's power? We already have two Hearts and I'm sure that the Guardians will do anything to protect this one from falling into our hands? Shouldn't we go after one that isn't so closely guarded?"

Nerissa looked at him as if he had slapped her. How could he even think like that? What did it matter if they harmed a small child to get her power? Creating her new universal order took priority over anything. She was about to voice that when an image flashed through her head. It was a memory of watching Caleb and Julian from afar in the disguise of Trill.

Flashback

The former Guardian Nerissa growled angrily as she worked tirelessly in Phoebus kitchen making food for his royal highness. It had been nine years since she had set in motion her plan for restoring Meridian to its former glory and capturing its Heart power for herself. Until that moment arose she would put up with being a servant and working to the bone when she could've easily destroyed Phoebus with a thought.

"Trill you look exhausted. Why don't you take a break? Here, we have some extra bread. Why don't you go visit your friend Julian and his son and give it to them?" a fellow worker asked handing her two loaves of fresh bread. "Trill" nodded and hurried away.

A little while later she made her way to the small home that housed her husband and son. In her disguise of Trill, she was their friend and gave them valuable knowledge on the inner workings of the Castle. Like the Mage, she was able to help Julian plan the Rebellion and keep Caleb out of danger. It was the perfect arraignment. Speaking of Caleb she watched as the small eight years old practiced his swordplay against his father.

"Watch my movements, Caleb. You have to be able to anticipate where I'm going to go next. Now thrust parry and slash! That's right Caleb now follow through. Come on you have to push harder if you want to disarm me," Julian patiently told his son as he made a futile attempt to disarm his dad.

"I'm trying daddy, but it's so hard! Thrust, parry, slash! Okay watch your feet and now I got you! Prepare to be defeated ah!" Caleb let out a squeal as he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. He let out a cry of pain as his small sword accidentally cut his palm open as it slipped from his hand. Both Julian and Trill rushed over to the boy. "Waa! It hurts!"

"Shoo, it will be okay. Julian, we have to stop the bleeding. Don't you have any bandages?"

"No, wait for your apron. Tear a piece of it. Okay there wrap it around tightly and there does it still hurt?"

"Nooo," he sniffled.

"You should be more careful when training the boy Julian. I can't see any good coming out of harming a child just to get desired results," she told him hugging the boy and wiping away the tears.

Flashback end.

Nerissa snapped out of her trance and realized everyone was looking at her. She shook her head trying to regain her senses. It had been many years since she thought of that particular memory and now she realized where Caleb was coming from. Still, she needed the Heart of Earth. "Perhaps there is a way to obtain the Heart's power without harming the child. Shall we go over our options?"

Meanwhile in Candracar within the ruined Palace of Infinity W.I.T.C.H. was questioning Luba about Lillian. The last remaining member of the Council of Candracar listened patiently and quietly as they explained what had occurred. They'd left Matt to watch Lillian so they could address this unexpected matter immediately

At last the catlike woman spoke to them. "From what you've just told me Lillian may very well be the Heart of the Earth, the source of all its magic. Just as Elyon was Meriden's Heart Lillian seems to be the Earth magical Heart. Yet she is unaware of the power she posses nor does she realize the danger of having such awesome power," Luba explained to the shock girls. Shaking her head sadly for a moment she took a deep breath before continuing to speak in her pretty voice.

"I do believe I now know why each of you girls was chosen to be Guardians. All of your personalities reflected the powers you were chosen to wield. There are other reasons as well."

"Will, you were chosen because you posses expediential leadership skills, a good heart, and understand both sides of life. So you can wield the power of Quintessence because you reflect it so well."

"Irma, your sense of humor and lightheartedness is good too keep morale up and helps all of you to unwind and still have fun and playfulness even after you've been through hell and back again."

"Taranne, your wisdom is vital in the fight against evil and it also helps tame the destructive power you hold yourself and your wisdom aids your teammates in your fight against the forces of evil."

"Cornelia now that your sister true identity revealed it means you were chosen to help protect her and guide her wisely in the use of those powers. Also, you have got a great strength that helps steady your team through the rockiest of affairs."

"Hay Lin you were here not merely for continuity but also your creativity is essential to this battle against evil," Luba informed the girls.

Each for a moment was having a sense of pride and great happiness. It was so cool knowing why they had been chosen. It was a very special moment. Yet they had to tell Luba one other thing before they went back to deal with Lillian.

"Luba there one more thing we've to tell you," Will told her hesitantly while gazing away. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it? We need to talk about the girl. What else is of importance?" asked Luba confused. It was clear that Lillian was in grave danger. But what was this ominous feeling of dread and worry that was clinging so tightly to the Guardians?

"It's just that since we last spoke a lot of things have changed. We've learned that Caleb is actually Nerissa's son and he has powers. He called it Cosmic Energy and he's been using it to aid Nerissa in her conquest. The thing is lately he seems to revert back to his normal self instead of acting like the evil Soldier of Callous that Nerissa made him into."

"Hmm, the Oracle wondered why he felt such great power emanating from Caleb when he met with him. While it's true that Guardians have always been female it isn't completely unheard of a male inheriting some of their powers. The Oracle himself was the son of the nymph Xin Jing who became the Heart of Candracar. Still, this certainly explains many of the disturbances I have felt lately. If Caleb is using his newfound powers to aid Nerissa in her quest it could spell disaster for the rest of the universe. You must find a way to free him before it's too late. Return at once to Earth and make sure that Lillian is well guarded. I will see what I can do from here to help your friend," Luba instructed them. The girls nodded and folded away not noticing the look of great concern on the cat woman's face.

When they arrived back at the apartment they saw Matt and Mr. Huggles struggling against a glamoured Nerissa in the living room. "About time you guys got back! I don't know how much longer Huggles and I could hold her off."

"Thanks, Matt. I would leave if I were you, Nerissa. It's seven against one and besides you're trespassing," Cornelia growled using her telekinesis to float the coffee table above the above-mentioned sorceresses head. "Leave now and I won't squash you."

"You may have won this round Earth Guardian, but I will prevail in the end. As long as your sister and you remain divided and not undivided her powers are mine for the taking. I'll be seeing you soon!" she laughed as she vanished from sight.

"As much as I hate to admit it Nerissa's right Cornelia. If you don't patch things up with your sister the entire Earth could be doomed," Will admitted.

"I know, I know, but what am I suppose to do? Lillian has always been a brat and now she has powers rivaling mine and with the additional pressure from everything I'm dealing with right now I'm stumped at what to do," Cornelia admitted in defeat.

"I know a sure fire way to win back Lillian's trust. Cornelia you and Matt have to tell her a bedtime story. Trust me it works like a charm. It's how Mom helped settle my squabbles between Chris and me when were younger. Go for it Corny. The rest of us will stick around a make sure Nerissa doesn't make another attempt on Lillian," Irma encouraged. The others nodded in agreement.

Cornelia took a deep breath and gently knocked on Lillian's door. When she didn't respond she pushed open the door and went inside with Matt and Huggles. Napoleon glanced up and made a mewing sound indicating they better get started. "Hey, Lillian how are you?"

"Why do you care? All you care about yourself and those stupid flowers in your room. Why can't you leave me alone and let Matt finish my bedtime story?"

"Don't talk like that please Lillian. I know I don't always act as I care, but I really do. I know I haven't been the best big sister lately and I apologize for that. I'm going through a tough time right now and I've been feeling a bit depressed. My boyfriend Caleb moved away to live with his mom unexpectedly and he didn't tell me. Worse he hasn't contacted me and I'm worried about him. Those flowers in my room are all I have left. But let's forget that right now and continue with your bedtime story, shall we? Matt, how far did you get?"

"Well, we just got started really. We have Princess Lillian living in a beautiful castle and then?"

"Okay, I can handle this. The beautiful Princess Lillian was one of the prettiest and most powerful girls ever to live. She had great magical powers that she used to protect the lives of her great and wonderful kingdom. All of the people of the princess kingdom loved their princess and were thankful for her benevolent protection," Cornelia starts to say as she fluffed up Lillian frilly pink pillow.

"This is good, I love it so far!"

"Well, it gets even better. You see while Princess Lillian reign over her kingdom peaceful and only used her magical gifts for good there was an evil sorceress who wishes to claim the princess power for herself and destroy the beautiful little princess magical kingdom. Her name was Nerissa and she was a very cleverly little witch who possessed her own evil magic. One of her greatest powers was the ability to change her appearance which made her very fordable enemy and she was very hungry for power. The princess life was in great danger by Nerissa and her evil fairies, yet Princess Lillian also had good and beautiful fairies to protect her and her kingdom from Nerissa's wrath. Their names were Will, Irma, Taranne Cornelia and Hay Lin and…"

"No not you! You never protect me! You just let me be captured!"

"Fine it will be four magical and beautiful fairies," she grunted entirely not catching the word "Wish' escape her sister's lips. Cornelia was totally unaware that now this bedtime story was now very real.

The girls now found themselves as Guardians in a huge medieval castle. They had no clue what the hell was going on. Napoleon showed up in a frantic hurry. He was sweating so much you could make a small lake from it. Matt who had followed him was gawking at the change in scenery.

"Ok, you black cat, what is going on? I don't care if its bad luck to cross a black cat path! Start talking!" Irma stated angrily as she shook the poor kitty.

"Irma stop!" snapped Hay Lin as she rescued the poor kitty.

"Well, Cornelia got the kid wishing again with this story! Lillian did all this because of a wish! From the outside from a distance, everything is normal but when you come within this glamour you become part of the story whether you want to or not! Also, everything is real here," he explained gravely.

"Which means whatever happens here happens for real!" Taranee exclaimed.

"That means if the story ends up with us dead then we'll…?" Matt started to say and Will finished 'We will be dead,"

Now back in Lillian bedroom, both Hale sisters hadn't a clue of what was transpiring outside the room but Cornelia was really trying to make it a good bedtime story. It was also a way for her to talk about Caleb and her feelings with her sister without her realizing it. If she was going to protect and guide her one day in the use of these powers then she has to share with her a lot more of what was plaguing her heart as well.

"Now the evil sorceress had four evil fairies under her command as well as her son Caleb. Once Caleb had been a good person and the leader of the Regents of Earth that protected the little princess. However, Nerissa used the power of her Seal to turn the boy against his former friends and now he served her as her Regent. Without warning the fairies found themselves in a battle against Nerissa, Caleb, and their band of evil little fairies," Cornelia continued not noticing the flash of light outside the window.

The Guardians found themselves in a desperate fight against a regular size Nerissa and Caleb and the miniaturized former Guardians. "It seems the child has lost control of her power once more hasn't she?" Nerissa stated calmly.

"Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma attack the Guardians now! Remember we want them injured not dead!" Caleb commanded eyeing the spooky castle.

"Ah! Concentrate your attacks on the Guardians!" Will commanded firing a lightning blast at Kadma who used the power of the earth to send one of the creeping vines at her.

"What about Nerissa and Caleb? Shouldn't we be trying to stop them from getting to Lillian?" Hay Lin questioned as she flitted about dodging attacks from Yan Lin. She winced as one of the winds opened a small gash in her arm. "Oh, that hurt!"

"It would hurt a lot worse if we tried to take on Nerissa! She takes big to be affected by our puny powers!" Taranee called out whipping around a huge firestorm at Halinor. The former Fire Guardian powered through it and the two became locked in heated combat.

"I hope Matt can convince Cornelia to turn this story around in our favor!" Irma screamed as fired a water pulse at Cassidy holding her at bay.

"While the Guardians are busy my son, sneak inside and see if you can convince the girl to grant you her power. It's the only way to avoid harming her," Nerissa whispered to Caleb as she used Seal to fight back the Guardians.

"I would if I could figure out to get inside," Caleb muttered as he hurried for a doorway hoping it led inside.

Meanwhile back in Lillian's room Matt had rushed inside and had practically screamed at the two girls to stop talking. They looked at him wild eye wondering what was bugging him. "Why are you interrupting me, Matt? Can't you see I just got to the good part?"

"Yeah, I want to know what happens next! Do Princess Lillian fairies get defeated? Does Nerissa win the fight? Come on I want to know what's next!" Lillian squealed with delight.

"Okay how about the fairies grow to supersize and squash Nerissa and her forces before she sends her Regent into the palace to kidnap the young princess and force her to give him all her powers?" Matt suggested hurriedly knowing as he spoke the words they would come true.

"Nah that's way too comic bookish. Hey, I know Nerissa's son can ride a huge dragon and then he can prepare to storm the castle! Princess Lillian would think he's returning to her side to protect her from his mom, but in reality, it's a trick," Cornelia suggested cleverly.

"Make it a female dragon!"

"Ok, a beautiful but deadly dragon goddess. With scales the gleam as if they were starry rainbow gems with huge wings that left a trail of glittering ember sparks as it flew high in the midnight blue sky signing the song victory for Nerissa and her evil fairies of dark magic!" Cornelia said dramatically.

Outside the dragon, the goddess did materialize with the dark regent riding her proudly. He was hooting widely and laughing with glee! Forget sports cars! He was riding a dragon! That was beyond cool!

"Oh crap! How we supposed to fight a fire breathing she-dragon, Will?" asked Irma as they madly dodged the bombardment of pink flames coming from the singing dragon mouth.

"Well, I give one thing for Corny! When she tells a story she really tells a story! I mean she very good with the details, look out!" Hay Lin cried out as she tried to create a backdraft and failed.

"That not a really good thing at the moment Hay Lin! Quintessence! Hey, you iron weapons of yesterday get your butts in gear and kick Nerissa and her flunkies in the rear!" Will commanded to the suites of armor and their weapons that she had just animated to life.

"Ha! You think your little toy soldiers will stop me from laying siege to the castle and claim my power? You thought wrong little girl," Nerissa said in a calm and cold voice. Thrusting her Seal into the ground she began chanting a spell. She was so glad she'd been in the drama club when she been in high school.

"Forces of nature hear my plea! Bestow unto me the full fury of your mystical and sacred energy! Bring forth the storm fury and might so I may extinguish the Earth radiated, but sweet magical light! Grant thy power onto the so we may archive victory!"

The winds began to howl incoherently as blue lightning flashed as the clouds above them become black and red. From the ominous vortex came a bolt of colorless and powerful energy. Hitting Nerissa's Seal she smiled wickedly as she became full of dark mystical energy.

"Oh shit"

"HAY LIN?!" the girls gasped not used to hearing that kinda language from the ebony pigtailed girl's lips. They all watched in silent horror as Nerissa took her ill-gotten energy and bestowed to her mindless slaves and Caleb who had been trying all time to knock off the parapets to get inside.

"We need help! Like now! How come Corny's letting her trample us into paste? Doesn't she get we're in deep trouble?" asked Will furiously as they dodged the strengthened and dark powers of Nerissa and her pals.

"Maybe she doesn't have a clue!" Irma stated as she used her power over water to use the moat below and sneak attack Cassidy and Kadma.

"C' mon Irma even Cornelia can't be that dumb of a blond, ahh!" Hay Lin exclaimed as a blast of Cosmic Energy grazed her right wing.

"I think I should know if she a dumb blond and I can tell you all right now she is a big one!" Caleb said with a sneer as he sent an energy blast from his sword at them. It barely missed them and fell to the balcony of Cornelia downstairs neighbors, the Jurkas. The two of them arguer and disagreed so bitterly it surprised both Cornelia and Lillian that they even were still married.

"Brenda dear, the princess's fairies scuffle is ruining the newly done balcony and the begonias are now wilted. I slaved a fortnight to make thy blooms so radiant," whined Marco to his consort who scowled at her pathetic feeble spouse.

"Don't pester me with such trivial as thy puny and ugly weeds thee instance upon growing! Now come into the bedchambers this instant or they will be forcing me to tend to the illness of foolery," she snapped in a bitter tone as he came in narrowly miss being turned into a wallpaper from the battle going on still.

By this time Taranne was finally able to send the dumb blond a mental e-mail informing her what was going on. Telling her she better wrap this up quick and gets to the happily ever after and soon or there wouldn't be one!

"Got it! Oh sorry, I meant I got the perfect idea how to end the story. So while Nerissa and her forces made their way towards the little princess room she thought what could she do to protect herself? She was too young to control her powers wisely enough to defeat such a powerful army, especially one led by the leader of her Regents. That's when the little princess thought of her other regents, her loyal knights, and friends who still remained with her. Using her magic wand she gave her power to Sir Matt, Sir Huggles, and finally Sir Napoleon."

"She did, but why? I mean I get that she's pretty young and doesn't have complete control of her powers, but shouldn't she fight her own battles?" Lillian asked confused. She was unaware of the danger of getting closer to her.

"The reason she would give it to her regents is that she knows her kingdom loves her so much and that her people need her. By giving it to her regents she knows they will use it to keep her safe from harm until the danger has passed and she can handle it for herself," Matt told her. Napoleon and Huggles nodded in agreement satisfying the little girl who raced to her toy chest for her magic wand. Touching each of them on the shoulder she granted them her power so they could save her from harm.

Outside everything medieval vanished and Caleb nearly made a face plant on the roof as his dragon disappeared. The Guardians looked around confused at what just happened and why they were normal size. "So is that it is the story over?" Will asked.

"No, it can't be over! How can a story just end in the middle of battle? What kind of dramatic ending is that?" Nerissa raved.

"The one with a surprise twist! Regents of Earth attack!" Shagon commanded as he, Kor, and Napoleon appeared in a cloud of the dazzling purple smoke ball. Letting loose a mighty roar Napoleon leaped at the former Guardians and pinned them to the ground helplessly. Kor snarled and started attacking Nerissa leaving Caleb against Shagon. "Surprised Caleb?" Shagon asked swinging his sword at the Regent of the Guardians who barely blocked it.

"I thought you were extinct! I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you after you attempted to kill me!" Caleb snarled sending a massive Cosmic Energy blast which Shagon deflected with his eye blast.

"You got this all wrong Caleb. Shagon is dead; I just happen to turn into him when I become a Regent. Your fighting one hundred percent Matt!" he assured him. "Guardians I could use a hand here!"

"Right! Irma, Taranee! Help Napoleon out, Hay Lin assist Kor, I'm aiding Shagon!" Will ordered as she fired a lightning blast. Within seconds Nerissa and her team were forced to the edge of the roof in defeat. "Give up Nerissa we both have two Hearts powering us. You can't beat us!"

"Perhaps you're right. The Heart of Earth seems to be lost to me and that might be for the better. Harming a small child doesn't sit well with me," her words surprised the Guardians wondering if she meant what she said. "Still that doesn't mean there aren't other worlds with Hearts to claim. You may have won the battle tonight Guardians, but the war shall belong to me." With a flash of her Seal she, the former Guardians, and Caleb vanished leaving them alone with their thoughts.

The girls along with Matt and their pets came in just as Cornelia tucked an asleep Lillian in bed. "Now the Princess of Earth is safe from the danger of the evil fairy Nerissa and her followers. Because she was wise enough to give her wonderful magical gifts to her friends. The Regents and her fairies guardians along with her sister shall watch over the pretty little princess till the day comes at last to accept the responsibility and will be able to use her magic to help her kingdom remain forever safe and beautiful from all evil. She is a true hero and her sister now sees that she is indeed a good sister and is very much her hero as well. The End. Good night Lillian may you only dream of good things tonight."

She sensed she was being watched turning around everyone had a look on their faces that was a cross between amused and angry. Chuckling nervously she shepherded them all out of the room and turned off the light leaving the glow of Lillian Tinker Bell nightlight the only source of light in her room.

"Look I'm sorry about the story getting so out of control. But I had to tell a good one. I understand now what Luba meant. I've to be a good role model and be on good terms with her or we and all of the Earth could wind up dead. I and Lillian must stand undivided if Earth is ever going to be safe. Sorry again for the trouble I inertly caused but thank you all for your help tonight. You better get going. My parents will be home in a little bit."

As almost immediately after the girls and Matt had departed, her parents returned from their night out. She assured them the night had been mundane and very uneventful and she was now going to take a long hot bath. So she heads to the bathroom as her parents went to their bedroom and fell asleep almost immediately tired from their night out.

Cornelia soon lost herself in a hot soothing bubble bath with eucalyptus, peppermint, and Siberian pine bath crystal. With a few scent candles offering their wonderful scents it truly made her dive into a dream state for an hour to forgot the pain and be filled up with only pleasure.

Lillian awoke while Cornelia was in her bath. She was very thirsty and was heading to the kitchen to get something to soothe her dry throat. She had to pass her sister's bedroom to get to the kitchen and heard something scuffling around in the unlit room.

"Napoleon? If that you, you better get out of there. You know how mad Cornelia was when you played with her flowers from Caleb last time. Remember she chased you with a broom. Napoleon?" she asked as she pushed open the door.

It wasn't the cat in her sister room. It was a person a boy in fact. The clouds passed long enough to show it was Caleb in the silver moonlight. He looked startled a bit, but not very threatening to be honest.

"What are you doing here? I thought you Cornelia said you moved away with your mom?" asked the sleepy child as she rubbed her eyes.

"Shush, little Princess of Earth. You need not fear me. This is just a dream. You're lost Regent has stolen through the dark night to leave a gift for his lost love. Come to a princess as lovely as yourself can only be as beautiful as a rose if she gets her proper beauty sleep," he told her kindly as he picked her up gently and put back to bed after giving her a glass of the most delicious chocolate milk ever. With a smile, he quietly went back to Cornelia's room to make sure his gift was still there. He was about to leave when a photo caught his eye.

It was of him and Cornelia kissing under a tree at the park. It had been before his mother had shown her true self. It was just before Elyon had been deceived into coming to Meriden under the false pretense of lies that her brother was a good man. A single bead of moisture hit the gold heart-shaped picture frame. He also inertly had started the radio. Before he could shut it off he heard the footsteps of Cornelia. He opened the door to the balcony and quickly flew away.

Cornelia opened her bedroom door and flipped on the light. She was dress only in her pink bathrobe and a towel on her head. She was a little disturbed that somehow her radio was on. She was sure she had it off and the balcony was open as well. Suddenly the faint sounds of the song "Please Remember" could be heard from her radio.

Please Remember

Please Remember

I was there for you and you were there for me

Please remember our time together

The time was yours and mine and we were together in the night's breeze.

Please Remember me.

Please Remember me.

Cornelia padded over to the radio and turned it off. It was then she noticed a long stem red rose with a note attached to it. Gingerly she picked it up and began to read the card not trying to hold back her tears. Dear Cornelia, Take good care of your sister and make sure her powers don't end up in the wrong hands. I know with your guidance Lillian will grow up to use her powers responsibly and help the Earth out. I'm going away for a while and I don't know when I'll be back on Earth so I wanted to give you this to remember me by. Don't forget I always love you. Sincerely, Caleb.


	10. Julian and Nerissa's song

Julian and Nerissa's Song

Nerissa was back in the volcanic caves of Meriden contemplating her next move. She had lost any chance of getting the Heart of Earth. Now that the Guardians were powered by two Hearts she would need a third to increase her powers in her fight against them. So it was time to figure out where to strike next. If only she could focus! The past few days had left her on edge and she was having difficulty concentrating on anything. Especially today for some reason, but she couldn't remember why. "Why, why can't I focus? What is so important about today's date that is making it impossible for me to do the simplest of things?"

"Mom is it okay if I come in?" Caleb asked nervously from the doorway. He knew his mother wasn't feeling well and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wraith.

"Caleb honey, of course, you can come in. Please sit sorry about the mess. I was never much of a neat freak," she told him as cleared some space on her rock furniture. Her heart swelled with pride each time she saw him. Nearly losing him was the scariest thing she had ever faced. She didn't know what she would have done if he had died. "So what's troubling you, Caleb? You haven't said much since we got back from Earth."

"I'm fine really. I'm still astonished that Cornelia's sister Lillian was the Heart of Earth. I mean stranger things have happened like finding out my dad married a former Guardian."

"That's what's been nagging at me all day! It's mine and Julian's anniversary! Oh, how could I possibly forget something as important as that?" Nerissa exclaimed as glanced down at the small gold wedding band on her finger. It had cost Julian everything to get it for her and she never removed it. No matter how many years passed she never had forgotten her wedding date until now. "I can't believe this will be the first anniversary I'll celebrate without him."

"You know Mom I really don't know much about your relationship with Dad. All I know is you two fell in love and had me. I would love to learn more about your past relationship if you're willing to tell me. Please?"

"Get comfortable Caleb this is going to take some time to tell and it's going to be hard at times. Try not to interrupt or ask too many questions until I'm done. I first met your father a year after I took over as the Mage. Even then I was already planning my triumph return and those plans didn't include falling in love. Still when I first met your father my heart filled with joy and I could hear our song already playing," Nerissa began to narrate as got a dreamy far off look in her eyes.

(Julian and Nerissa's song is At The Beginning.)

We were strangers starting out on a journey. Never dreaming of what we have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing. At the beginning with you.

Nerissa laid the flowers at the base of the grave. It had been nearly a year since the passing of her friend. She would always remember the Mage's kindness and love as she tried to get her to see the big picture. Since her passing Nerissa had taken on the appearance of the Mage to aid the Meridianites. She sensed troubling times ahead if that evil Prince Phoebus took power before his newborn sister grew up. If that happened the people of this world would need to rely on her for the needs to save the kingdom and that would eventually lead her to take its Heart.

She had just left the clearing when she heard a twig snap behind her. Whirling around she prepared to attack with all the magic she possessed. A shadowy figure emerged from the thicket and she was about to blast it to oblivion when a loud and masculine voice cried out "Please don't!" The figure stepped into the light and Nerissa gasped softly. Standing before her was the most handsome gentleman she had ever laid eyes on. "Please great Mage, don't attack me. I mean you no harm. My name is Julian and I'm with the Rebellion. I'm looking for a place to build a shelter for us in times of trouble. If you would assist me I'm sure that my mission would be a success."

"Rebellion? Then the rumors are true. Phoebus has killed his parents and taken the throne for himself. What of the newborn princess? Does she still live or has the prince taken her power for himself?"

"The princess has been spirited away to Earth until she is ready to reclaim her throne. I fear for our world in her absence. If you would help me in our fight against him I'm sure we can defeat Phoebus before he grows too powerful."

"I would be honored to assist such a great warrior like yourself, Julian. Come I know the perfect place to make your rebel base in. The Infinite City has many secrets and it is so vast Phoebus will never find you in it," she told him opening a secret passage to the vast city. As she guided the young man down the steps a thrill went throughout her body. She had a feeling she would be seeing more of Julian in the days to come.

Julian at that moment was gazing out at the skies as the dawn was about to grace it sweet sunrays of hope that their kingdom so desperately needed at the moment in time. It'd look like it'd be a beautiful day indeed. Just as it been when he and Nerissa had become man and wife. He gazed his wearisome eyes on the gold band he wore. Thinking back to the day he met the woman of his dreams.

No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did do my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me this is the start.

He was running as swiftly yet not nearly as nimbly as a deer all the way through the thick underbrush. The Rebellion had just archived a small victory in the battle with the heartless in addition to merciless Prince Phoebus. He wanted to share the good news with the Mage. He had been courting the enchanting woman for a few months now.

He found her at their spot the old willow by the lake just off Mackenzie Falls. She seemed to eagerly await his arrival. Yet she was very upset when she saw the huge gash on his forehead.

"Oh Julies, my love what happened?!" she cried with concern coating her lovely voice. She began to examine him as if he were a small child injured in a schoolyard scuffle.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine," he lied to her not wanting her to worry too much. He was very woozy and had lost a good amount of blood.

"You are most certainly not fine!"

Before he could reply he fainted before her from the sheer exhaustion of the battle he had just fought. He didn't feel her carry him to her domicile or know the long hours she stayed and tended to him. He knew nothing till he awoke a week later and she had prepared some kind of a broth for him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Julian! You hear me. I can't imagine how life would be without you here to make me feel alive. It so lonely in the city that has no end," she confessed as she spoons feed him.

"You have got a good heart, my love. Take care of it or it will be stolen from you," he said with a weak chuckle as she wiped his chin.

"I believe it's already been stolen. By a very dashing scoundrel who is quite a charmer," she told him as they kissed passionately in the soft amber glow of candles.

Feeling his forehead for the small scar, a lasting a reminder of that battle. He had successfully led a small band of rebels in a raid to get much need medicine and food from the evil prince. He had gone toe to toe with Lord Cedric who had clawed him up as he kept that snake distracted so they could make out the medicine alive.

He looked once again at the sky thinking about Nerissa as she was thinking of him at the same time. Both of them were looking at the same sky thinking of the other at the same time.

And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end, I want to be at the beginning with you.

Nerissa's eyes teared up as she recalled how scared she was when she nearly lost Julian. She had come to treasure their moments together and her anger about her imprisonment and the loss of Cassidy was eased by each passing day. For a while, she even forgot her plans to make a new universal order. Those thoughts had been completely driven from her mind the day Julian had proposed.

Nerissa was waiting anxiously by Mackenzie Falls for Julian to come. It had been ten months since they first met and those months had been the best months of her life. Not only had she been able to greatly assist the Rebels as the Mage, but she had come up with a new disguise as Trill a pleasant woman who worked in the kitchens. From there she was able to gather information about Phoebus and give it to Julian. It was exhausting at times being two people, but she managed it well. Suddenly she heard the bushes rustle and her heart sang when she saw Julian emerge carrying flowers for her. "JULIAN! I was so worried you weren't coming!"

"Are you kidding Mage? Not even rampaging Hermanuda beasts could keep me away from you. I love you too much Mage. I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What I'm trying to say is," he said kneeling in front of her and showing her a small silver band with a small emerald and diamond cluster on it, "Mage will you do the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh, Julian, of course, I will! Just think it two months from now will be wed!" She exclaimed as he slipped the beautiful piece of jewelry on her finger. All thoughts of universal domination were banished from her thoughts as she started planning her wedding.

Blunk had just returned from getting some breakfast from the kitchen when he noticed Julian by himself. "Oh, Caleb's dad looks sad. Maybe Blunk can cheer him up! Hello Caleb's dad how are you doing today?"

"Oh hi, Blunk I'm doing fine. How have you been I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"Blunk visit mama to make sure she's doing okay. Oh Blunk sorry, mention of mama must make you think of Nerissa and Caleb."

"It's okay Blunk really. Actually, I've never stopped thinking about them since this whole mess started. Especially today of all days. You see eighteen years ago on this very day I was married to Nerissa. It was the happiest day of my life. I remember it as clearly as if was yesterday.

We were strangers on a crazy adventure. Never dreaming about how our dreams would come true. Now here we are unafraid of the future. At the beginning with you.

Today was a perfect day to get married. The sun was shining brightly, there was a gentle breeze and the flowers were starting to bloom. Julian was dressed in his armor while his bride to be had chosen to wear a pure white robe and a crown of fresh flowers with a short veil. The only other people here were the priest and their single witness a female Passling named Belva (Blunk's Mama!) both sworn to secrecy to what was about to happen. "You may begin."

"Yes, of course, this highly unusual. Still, I'm bound by my oath to perform the ceremony. Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred trust built on both love and trust. By binding you together you have both sworn to love another for all time no matter what troubles arise and never betray the other. Do you both feel you can handle this responsibility?" the priest asked while trying to ignore the sounds of Belva crying.

"We do. Please continue," Nerissa encouraged gently. Inside she felt like a million butterflies were trying to escape. Never in all her life had had had she been so scared yet at the same time excited about something important like this.

"Very well do you have the rings? Very well place them on each other's fingers and repeat after me. I solemnly swear to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of my life. In sickness, health, rich or poor I will choose no other and remain loyal for all time."

Both of them repeated the vow and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. When he told them they could kiss the whole world faded away and nothing else mattered. The wind chose that moment to blow through the trees causing a shower of blossoms to cascade down on them. It was the happiest moment of their lives.

When Blunk heard Julian's account of past events he was stunned to learn his mama had been there witnessed. She had mentioned once she had watched a wedding, but she never told him to whom! "That sounds very pretty. Make Blunk cry."

At the volcano, Caleb was also crying. Hearing about his parent's wedding day was amazing. He had never in a million years pictured anything more beautiful. "So what happened next? I mean how long were you married before I came along?"

"After our wedding, things on Meriden steadily got worse. Your father was away far more often then I liked so the only time I saw him was when I was smuggling information from the castle as Trill or when I was assisting the Rebels as the Mage. When we surrounded by others we couldn't reveal our relationship. Still, we managed to find some time to be alone and it was about four months into our marriage that I discovered I was one month pregnant. I can still remember when I told your father.

And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end, I want to be at the beginning with you.

She was waiting impatiently alone in her lonely room deep within the well-named infinite city below Meridian. Where was he? Why was he gone so long? She prayed silently that nothing had befallen her husband, especially not now. She began to pace wearing a path in the old cracked stones beneath her feet.

"Julies we are you beloved? I've not seen your handsome face in almost a month! I need your breath to revitalize my dried lips and your soothing touch at my fingertips to calm the fury of the storm within me. Please come, I need you now," she whispered to herself as a starry colored bead of moisture descended from her eyes and hit the dirty floor beneath her feet.

"Please don't cry my sweet angel, I've returned at long last!" he said as he held out a bouquet of Meriden Roes out to his wife. Wiping her tears from her eyes they kissed for a long time as if forgetting they needed air to breathe.

"Oh Julies, when you hold me in your strong arms I feel as if I at last found a sanctuary where no evil or pain can defile and break a person's heart," she told them as they curled up by the magical glow of the copper flames. She played with his sweet chocolate locks playful as they nibbled on some strawberries that he'd gotten from the redhead woman Trill.

At last, she told him the good news, "Julian you've done so many miracles for me and our home. Now you've done the greatest miracle there is,' she told him cryptically.

"What do you mean my love?" he asked her confused by the way she was smiling. She gently took his hand and placed over her stomach and kissed it.

"You're going to be a father, my beloved. I'm with child."

For a moment neither spoke then he said at last, "You sure, my love?"

Nodding they both kissed happily and began discuses their unborn child future as the glow of the copper flames slowly died away leaving them in the cloak of magical ebony darkness.

"Your father was ecstatic at the thought of becoming a father and I couldn't have been happier. It seemed like I had outwitted the Oracle's punishment. Here I was on Meridian making a difference against the forces of evil with a wonderful man and to think soon I would have a little baby of my own to raise. It was exciting times," Nerissa told Caleb.

Julian had just told Blunk about the night when he first learned he was going to be a father. How happy he was and scared at the prospect. "I didn't know what to think at first. Of course, I had always dreamed of becoming a father, but I was worried about Nerissa. How would she be able to handle being pregnant and being part of the Rebellion? I also worried about the future for our child and wondered what kind of life was in store for him."

Knew there was somebody somewhere. I looked in the dark. Now I know my dreams will live on. I've been waiting for so long. Nothing is going to tear us apart.

"Please love you need to rest! You shouldn't be working so hard not in your condition. Do you want to lose the baby?" Julian scolded her as he helped his six-month pregnant wife to bed. The past few months had been a difficult time for both of them. Fighting Phoebus took a lot of energy from both of them and trying to hide the Mage's pregnancy from the rest of the rebellion was getting harder to do.

"Julian please calm down. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Nothing is going to harm me or our child I assure you. Right now we need to continue our discussion from last night. How are we going to explain to the rebellion how you came to be a father when as far as they are concerned you have no wife."

"I know I'm still trying to think of something. I can't tell them the truth about us. If the Rebellion found out they might lose faith in us and if Phoebus ever learned about the identity of the mother of my child he might become a target. No, it will be safer to keep your identity a secret. I just wonder how we're going to raise the baby in these troubling times," Julian admitted.

"Will think of something my love we always do. Our son and don't argue with me I'm sure it's a boy will be a strong and powerful lad. He will be a great leader like his father. Who knows he might be the key to putting an end to Phoebus reign of terror. Our little Rebel Leader," Nerissa whispered stroking her bloated abdomen. She wondered if her son would possess the same powers she had as a Guardian. If he did then he would be a force to reckon with.

"When I think back that day I have to wonder if that's when Nerissa started thinking about using Caleb in her plans to conquer the universe. She had to know that there was a chance he inherited her powers. Still deep in my heart, I know that she loved the thought about being mothers more then the idea of becoming the Queen of the Universe. Don't ask me why Blunk, but I don't think Caleb was originally meant to be her pawn in restoring the Heart of Meriden to her proper place."

"Blunk agree with Caleb's dad. Blunk's Mama talks about the bond between her and Blunkiboo. Maybe there's a bond like that between Caleb and Nerissa?" Blunk suggested.

"I would certainly think so Blunk. Especially after all the horror time she had giving birth."

"What happened on the day of my birth? How long did I stay with you after I was born?" Caleb questioned.

"Giving birth to you was the most difficult thing I've ever done. While there's much about Meridian I love the lack of medical technology and hospitals is something I could do without. Had I given birth to you on Earth I don't think I would have nearly lost you during labor."

And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end, I want to be at the beginning with you.

"Ahh man, it hurts so much! Julian, you have to help me please!" Nerissa screamed as another contraction hit her. She was sweating profoundly and she was exhausted after nearly nine hours of labor. Her water had broken that morning and since then she had been trying to give birth to her son, but something wasn't right. So far she had been pushing, but the baby hadn't come. Instead, blood had been pouring out.

"Stay strong love, please! I'm sure the healer will be here soon. Oh, there so much blood. Can you still sense if the baby is alive?" Julian asked her hurriedly doing his best to clean up the blood and encouraged her to push. He couldn't bear the thought if he lost both his wife and unborn child.

"We can't wait for the Healer Julian I've lost to much blood. If you don't get this baby out of me within the next few moments were both going to die! You have no choice you have to cut me open and remove the baby yourself!" she screamed as another sharp pain filled her body.

"What? I can't do that! Please love you have to try to hold on just a few minutes longer," he pleaded, but one look in her eyes told him he had no choice. Nodding his head he quickly dipped his knife into some alcohol sterilizing it. Then following her instruction exactly he opened up her abdomen, cut a slit inside her uterus, and removed the baby from womb cutting the cord. The second his son started crying the magic of quintessence healed Nerissa body making it so it looked like she hadn't been given an emergency C-section. "Oh, my love look at him. He's perfect. Ten little fingers and toes, a strand of brown hair and he has your eyes. Oh, what should we name him?"

"Caleb, after my father. He was a strong and compassionate man and I believe our son will be just like him. Come here little one do you know who I am? I'm your mother and I'm the happiest person in the entire universe right now. You have no idea of your potential Caleb, but don't worry your father and I will make sure you realize it," Nerissa cooed as she gazed at the crying newborn in her arms. "I love you, my little warrior."

"A few days after I regained my strength Julian introduced you to the Rebellion. Everyone was so happy for him and nobody questioned him about the identity of your mother. I was able to care for you for the first year of your life before I had to start distancing myself for your protection. Still, those were the happiest moments of my life. I recall them often when I'm troubled."

"Sounds like you and dad loved each other very much. It must have been hard for you not being able to be with me all the time. It's nice to know I wasn't created just so I could unite the Meridianites and overthrow Phoebus. Do you ever wish that you and dad could have been a normal family?"

"All the time. There are many nights I dream about a future where there's no fighting the Guardians, no trying to conquer the universe, no stealing Hearts, just the three of us living a happy life on Meridian. It's a nice dream, but it will probably never happen."

Nerissa had no way of knowing at the same time Julian was telling Blunk the exact same thing. No matter what horrors his wife committed he still loved her and would always. Blunk was surprised at this but thought better about asking more on the subject. After saying goodbye he left Julian alone letting him contemplate about today's meaning and wondering where in the universe his wife and son were.

Life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end, I want to be at the beginning with you.


	11. V is for Victory

V is for Victory

Caleb gazed over the rocky landscape of Balan, the realm of the rock people unimpressed by what he saw. Compared to the other worlds he had seen in his travels this place was lifeless and dull. "Mother, are you sure that there's even a Heart for this world? It's so lifeless."

"Looks can be deceiving Caleb. I know that compared to Meriden and Earth Balan seems to be the sum of the universe, but that's why it suits our needs at the moment. Let the Guardians enjoy their normal lives for now. When we strike back it will be with three Hearts against their two. Soon my new universal order will come to pass and both of us will be reunited with Julian. It will take immense concentration to locate these worlds Heart. In the meantime why don't you train with the Guardians?"

"All right I'll be careful. Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma! Let's move it, ladies! You're going to be my sparring partners while Mom's busy. I want you to hit me with everything you got no holding back! Begin!" Caleb commanded using the Mage's Ring to enforce his orders.

"As you command, Prince Caleb. Earth!" Kadma commanded snapping her fingers. Huge boulders of rock rose out of the ground and flew at the boy. Caleb waited for the right moment before slicing them in half with his sword. Kadma did not let up and sent an earthquake rumbling in his direction.

Caleb leaped into the air activating his demonic wings. Zigging and zagging among the rocks he flew at full speed and sent a powerful Cosmic Energy blast right into Kadma's chest. The former queen tried to stand her ground, but the blast proved too much and she went flying into a cliff. "That was the best you could do? Please, I could have defeated you in my sleep! I want a real challenge!"

Both water and air attacks danced through the air soaking his wings and causing him to tumble. Relying on his warrior training he manages to pull out of the dive and bounce off the rocky landscape. Using his momentum he used a flying kick to disarm the two Guardians. Smirking blasted Halinor before she could even attack him. "I'm very disappointed in all four of you. The one time I ask you not to hold back you fail to defeat me. If we were fighting the Guardians I have no doubt they would be the victor. I'm going to Earth to spy on them. Protect my mom until I get back and while I'm gone see if you can improve your moves!" Caleb commanded them folding to Earth to check on his former friends.

When Caleb arrived in Heatherfield it seemed like everyone was celebrating. Wondering what was going on he stopped a passerby and questioned him. He was surprised to learn that Will had placed second in a swim meet. He knew Will was a good swimmer, but to place in her first official school meet was fantastic. "Well Will you seem to be full of surprises and if I know you your probably sulking. Second place isn't the same a first. Still, I bet the girls dragged you off to celebrate so I better go find you," he said using his own powers to track down the girls.

He found them in the dinner eating some ice cream and gabbing about today's event. Careful not to be seen he took a seat at the bar and hid his face behind a menu. "You going to order something?" The waitress asked coming up to him after a few minutes.

"Yeah I'll have a chocolate shake and you see those girls over in that booth? I'll pay for whatever they ordered. It's okay there my friends," Caleb assured her when she looked at him as if he was a stalker. A few minutes later she returned with the shake and the two bills. It was simply magic to create some money and pay for everything. Once that was taken care he decided to listen in on what the girls were talking about.

"Will there's no shame in coming in second. Can't you be pleased you placed at all? The way Martin described it you would think you won the Olympic gold!" Irma pointed out a small smiling tugging at her face.

"Second just means I'm a loser! I can't believe Mandy beat me! This is just one more failure in the long list of failures that I've had lately," Will stated crossly.

"What do you mean failures? We saved my sister from losing her power and what about getting Matt back Will have you forgotten that? Those are victories we should be proud of!" Cornelia said.

"I don't count them as victories because we did nothing. Lillian saved herself by giving her power to Matt and Matt came back to us because Nerissa discarded him. The only way we can achieve a real victory is if we defeat Nerissa and free everyone she's enthralled. If only we had a way to weaken her power then we could defeat her!"

"Will, how do you plan on doing that? Only Kadma and Elyon can give us permission to use their Hearts and Nerissa has them both. Without their help we can't take the Seal of Nerissa away from her," Taranee pointed out.

"Yeah, it's not like there's a loophole we can exploit? Like whom else do we know that is as power hungry as Nerissa and has the ability to steal Hearts?" Hay Lin asked.

"That's it! We can use Phoebus to get the Seal away from Nerissa! It's perfect he's also an heir to Meridian's throne which means the Heart's power will respond to him. We get him to take it from Nerissa and then boom she's done!" Will stated excitedly.

Caleb didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation he bolted. He needed to get back to Balan and warn his mother of what Will was planning. As he folded he knew he wasn't just doing this to save his mom, but also to protect Meriden from its worst enemy.

In the damp and dank underground dungeon housed within the Infinity City below Meriden W.I.T.C.H. were debating with their friends in Meriden for permission to execute this rather desperate and radical plan they had in mind. Needless to say, no one was too keen on the idea of letting the devil roam free.

"Please Vathek it's the only solution to this threat. You've to see what the Guardians logic in this problem," Julian pleaded with the gentle blue giant. He just shook his head firmly.

"Julian we know that recent events may've clouded your judgment. But this is just plain insane!"

"He right there must be another way to get that cursed Seal from the bitch without unleashing the devil!" Aldar argued, but the Browns looked at them firmly he fell silent.

"There is just no other way to rescue our daughter from her crystal imprisonment without evoking that tyrant's help. There is just no other option. Guardians you've our permission but please be, careful. We don't want to lose our beautiful daughter to the likes of him again or let the universe fall either," Elyon's adoptive father told Will as he comforted his grieving wife tenderly.

"We promise we'll save everyone that Nerissa has stolen and we'll keep the universe safe. I swear on the Heart of Candracar that W.I.T.C.H. won't fail to keep that promise," Will told them firmly.

"C' mon Will, let's get this over with quickly and painlessly as possible," Julian said as he rests his hand on her shoulder. With a nod, both the Keeper of the Heart and the father of the Rebel Leader walked into the prison.

The sound of the aged Iron Gate being raised sounded worse then fingernails on a chalkboard. As each step they took to reach the center of the outstretched platform was harder to take then the last one.

"Well, well, this is a surprise. The Guardians have come to gloat? Or are they so desperate they need me to help them," Phoebus chortle arrogantly? He without a doubt reading on their faces they're desperate in the problems involving Nerissa. Clearly these foolish little girls we way out of the league and now reached the end of their rope. How quaint. Well, good things come to those who wait.

Will not to be put off looked the devil square in his cold-blooded eyes and said firmly to the man who had tried to kill her and her friends countless time the terms of the bargain.

"Look, here is the deal. We'll release with a full pardon on two conditions. One you help us get the Seal from Nerissa. Two you return the power to Elyon and Kadma and not keep it for yourself, understood?"

Smiling with a sinister gleam of enthusiasm in his eyes he spoke. Choosing his words carefully before he let the demons of lies flee from his cursed lips.

"There is no love lost between the sorceress and me. I also do seem to have a great deal of free time on my hands," before he was interrupted by one of his useless lackeys.

"No my Lord! That power is rightful yours! You shouldn't have to bind yourself an oath to likes of them or barter for it!" Rathor exclaimed loudly.

"I thank you for your concern Rathor, but at the moment I'm trapped on four sides without any power. So I swear on the Heart of Candracar to get the Seal from Nerissa and return its power to its rightful owners. Now shall we begin our unlikely partnership?" Phoebus asked as Will freed him. Chuckling to himself he floated down and followed the Guardian to Earth ready, to begin with, his mission.

Back on Balan Nerissa was disturbed by what Caleb was telling her. "I can't believe the Guardians would be foolish enough to release Phoebus! With that tyrant, loose everyone is in danger including them! That man lacks any form of vision. Should he get his hands on my Seal he will use its powers to destroy the universe instead of recreating it in a perfect and peaceful utopia I have planned. Phoebus must be stopped at once!"

"How can we stop him? He still has his own powers and with the Guardians and Matt protecting him he'll be even harder to get rid of with just two Hearts. We need a third one if we are to put an end to him and keep Dad safe. I'll go to Earth with the Guardians and attempt to eliminate him while you remain here and try to win Balan's, Mystic Heart. If I get in trouble I'll signal with the Mage's Ring and you can come rushing to my rescue. Don't worry Mom I'll be careful," Caleb promised her giving her a tight hug. Within minutes he and the Guardians had disappeared leaving Nerissa hurriedly searching for the Heart of Balan to aid her.

Caleb spotted their target right away. He was being walked home from school by all Matt and the entire girl's except Will. Anger flooded him as memories of years of living under Phoebus's rule flooded back to him. His hatred was contagious infecting the other Guardian's who had their own memories of fighting Phoebus in the past. For a few seconds they were freed and thinking for themselves, but soon Caleb was in control again. With a shout, he dive-bombed the monarch shouting his orders. "Keep the Regent and Guardian's busy! I'll take care of Phoebus Cosmic Energy Blast!" he commanded firing a massive blast at the former monarch and sending him crashing through the park and winding tangled up in the swings.

"Caleb stops!" Cornelia shouted as her love flew past her his sword at the ready. She was concerned for his safety and wanted to race over to help him when Kadma used her powers to have a tree pick her up. "Oh let me go! Matt go protect Phoebus we'll handle the Ex Guardians!"

"Right! Be careful," Matt or Shagon as it was flapped his massive wings and headed in the direction of the playground.

"I can't believe we're trying to prevent these guys from eliminating Phoebus! We should be helping them," Irma grunted as she tried her best to hold of Cassidy.

"I know how you feel, but we can't let Caleb kill him. If he does that then we're never going to free Elyon from the Seal!" Taranee barked as she dodged a fireball.

"I hope Matt can keep Caleb in check because he looked pissed! Grandma stop trying to choke me with a sandstorm!"

At the playground, a full-scale battle was underway. Phoebus was using his reserved powers to deflect Caleb's Cosmic Energy Blast. "It seems that hag has taken a liking to you Rebel Leader. But why grant you such power and why send you to eliminate me?" Phoebus questioned as he dove behind the jungle gym just as Caleb sliced the top half off with his sword.

"I've always had these powers, you tyrant! I won't let you harm my mother or Meriden! The Guardians may not have the guts to kill you, but I have no such reservations!" Caleb replied as he flew into the air dive bombed Phoebus only to be intercepted by a Shagon Eye Blast. Before he had a chance to recover Shagon used his tail to wrap around Caleb's wrist and disarm him. "You fool! Can't you see he must be stopped?"

"I don't like the guy much either Caleb or it makes me sick protecting him from you. But I can't let you kill him. Can't you see he's the only person who can break Nerissa power over you?"

"Why must you continuously try to save me? Forget me and get out of my way! Cosmic Energy! Oh now, where did he go? You let him escape Matt!" Caleb raged as he tore apart the playground looking for his hated foe, but he was nowhere to be found. "That snake has to surface again and when he does he'll be on the receiving end of my blade! Guardians stop what you are doing and follow me! We have a tyrant to track down!"

"As glad as I am to see them gone I have to ask why they left us. After all a few more minutes and we'd be finished!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"He left because Phoebus is missing. The guy disappeared while I was trying to prevent Caleb from decapitating him, which wasn't easy."

"Okay hold up. The evilest guy in the universe is missing and we have a pack of ex Guardians and pissed off Regent hunting him down? This is typical what else can go wrong?"

"We can worry about that later right now we need to track Phoebus down before Caleb gets to him come on!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, you despicable and pathetic little girl. I merely borrowed the airhead's gift of invisibility for a few moments," he said reappearing in front of them with an annoyed look.

'If that is the best you little girls can do, then I think its safe to say the universe was long lost before you even twitched those nauseating wings of yours. How you possible were able to defeat me by any means other then a fluke is inconceivable to my mind," he said as he the flip his long platinum hair over his shoulders and now walked towards Matt house.

"Man he's such a jerk! Even if he wasn't the evilest guy in the known universe he still would be a jerk! A rather hot looking evil one, but he is a jerk! I can't believe he and Elyon are related. That doesn't seem possible!" Irma growled angrily before she moaned.

"Let's get some sleep and deal with it in the morning okay? I'm sure everything will look better then," Hay Lin suggested.

The next day things were pretty weird at the school. "Phil" was an acting way to nice and when he spoke it freaked them out. During lunch, all the girls deliberately spilled their lunch on him after he took their boyfriends trays and tripped while trying to give them the food. The sooner Nerissa was caught the better because they were ten seconds away from killing him themselves.

It wasn't until after the swim meet when all hell broke loose. The windows to the pool were smashed into a thousand pieces by the Ex Guardians as they charged at Phoebus. The disguised Prince screamed like a little girl and dove into the towel bin cowering while Matt suspiciously exited the room instead of going Shagon. "Where is he? I don't want to hurt you, girls, I just want Phoebus's blood! Tell me where he is and I'll spare your lives."

"Forget it Caleb we're not helping you kill someone! Guardians Unite! Protect Phoebus!" Will commanded as she sent a lightning blast at Caleb who blocked the shot. "Quintessence!"

The floatation devices rose into the air and started wrapping themselves around Caleb who struggled like he was possessed to get free. The need to kill Phoebus was so intense that it interfering with his ability to keep the Ex Guardians enthralled.

"Free Swim hope you girls brought your bikinis!" Irma joked as she turned the calm water into a tidal wave crashing down and nearly drowning everyone in the process. "Sorry about that I got excited."

"Ugh what is this stuff in my hair? Algae? I thought they cleaned this pool!" Cornelia wailed at her ruined hair. She was so busy complaining she almost missed her chance to nail Kadma in the face with the disgusting slime.

"Cornelia stop whining about your hair and help us!" Taranee ordered firing round after round of fireballs at Halinor who lazily dodged them. She was slowing down and acting almost confused.

"Grandma please forgive me! Air!" Hay Lin chanted. Immediately the fans switched on high power and created a spinning vortex collecting all the Ex Guardians and submerging them in the pool! "Grandma! Oh, I didn't kill her did I?" she asked just as they all broke the surface. The enthralled looked was gone and right now they seemed to be confused about where they were.

"Guardians! This is your Regent talking! I order you to get Phoebus!" Caleb screamed as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

"Guardians? We're not the Guardians anymore and who are you?" Cassidy asked confused.

"What? Are you questioning me?"

"What's going on guys?" Hay Lin whispered.

"I think they're waking up from their trance," Irma replied in a hushed tone.

"Kadma? Yan Lin? Where are we and why are we in our old Guardian uniforms?" Halinor asked.

"The last thing I remember is trying to stop Nerissa from getting my Heart," Kadma said.

"Girls, can we discuss this later? I think I'm starting to shrink in here," Yan Lin said as they all flew out of the pool.

As they were getting their bearings Phoebus was crawling out of the towel bin. The sight of him filled Caleb with so much rage he was able to break free. Ignoring everyone's cries he zeroed in on chopping Phoebus head off. He had just raised his sword to deliver the final blow when he stopped inches from his neck. With a cry of frustration, he blasted him with Cosmic Energy. "You're not Phoebus! Where is that tyrant?"

"Right behind you," a voice whispered. Caleb cried out in pain as a burst of energy hit him in the back and crumbling to his knees. But the assault didn't end there as he was kicked, punched and slapped so many times until he was black and blue and barely breathing. He crumbled to the floor losing his grip on his sword. "Matt" reverted into Phoebus who picked up the deadly blade and strolled over to the nearly unconscious boy and grabbed him by the hair. "So you thought to kill me. You thought you had the power to destroy me? You're even more foolish then I thought. Once I've taken your power destroying your mother will be even sweeter then I imagined. Say, goodbye boy," he hissed as he got ready to impale him.

It never happened. A huge folded opened up and the Ex Guardians screamed as they were sucked inside the Seal just as Nerissa emerged. When she had felt Caleb call out to her she had left Balan before securing its Heart. Knowing the only way to stop Phoebus was if she had more power she absorbed her friends into her Seal increasing her powers by tenfold! "Stay away from my son you fiend!" she shouted sending all five elements at him. The former tyrant screamed in pain and the Guardians had no choice but to rush to his aid because of their bargain.

"Caleb are you okay? Ugh, I promise you Phoebus will never harm you again. I hope you Guardians enjoy your victory today because trust me when you make deals with people like Phoebus someone ends up getting hurt. I'll be back Guardians and you better not stand in my way!" she told them coldly before folding away.

Later after everything had been straightened out the Guardians were in the Silver Dragon basement talking about what had just occurred. "If Phoebus was willing to kill Caleb then how can we trust him? His vow means nothing!" Cornelia snarled.

"Forget him what about the ex Guardians? They were free and now they're all trapped within the Seal. Will is a victory against Nerissa so important that we have to let the people we care about get hurt?" Hay Lin asked.

"I wanted victory, but not a Pyrrhic one. Still, I know that my plan will work out in the end. We just have to have faith."


	12. W is for Witch

W is for Witch

Near the outskirts of Heatherfield, an old run-down Victorian style house stood. The blue paint was peeling, the lawn overrun, and the windows were broken. The mailbox that stood by the decay gate read in faint gold Quintessa. If there had been any neighbors around they would have noticed the fold opening up depositing a striking young woman with a handsome boy leaning against. "Shush Caleb it's going to be okay. We're safe now. No one will think to look for us here. Now, where is that key ah! Right where they left it underneath the porch light. Come on we have to get you inside and tend to your wounds," Nerissa urged him gently as they enter the dusty old house.

"Cough… Where… cough… are we… cough Mother? What is this place?"

"This is the house I grew up in Caleb. This is my home. Lie down on the couch and I'll get some bandages. I can't believe you would take such a foolish risk! Phoebus is able to use your anger to strengthen himself. If I hadn't shown up and saved your life I don't want to think what could have happened," Nerissa scolded him as she returned from the bathroom and began to work on his bloody and bruised body.

"I didn't know you grew up in Heatherfield," Caleb whispered as he winced in pain. "Maybe you could tell me a bit about what your life was like here to take my mind off the pain. Like if this is your home where are my maternal grandparents?"

"My folks died shortly before I was imprisoned in a car crash. They left everything they owned to me. This house, their money, everything. I was an only child just like you and I was their greatest treasure. My mother Sirena worked at the community college as a drama teacher and my father Caleb was the vice president in a company that planned important events. They were good people and treated me alright. This house had been in the father's family for generations passed down from father to child. In fact, it was in this house that the girls and I first became C.H.Y.K.N. I have many happy memories here and it was the first place I could think of when we were trying to escape from Phoebus. Come on your going to get some sleep and tomorrow we can start planning how we're going to get rid of Phoebus for good," Nerissa said as she helped Caleb into the guest bedroom.

After she had put him to bed she had toured the house using her new powers to clean it up and make it feel more like the place she remembered. After using the Seal to unlock the door to her bedroom she gazed down sadly at it. She hadn't planned on sealing her friends in the Seal, but she had no choice. If she hadn't absorbed their powers into herself she wouldn't have been able to protect Caleb. "Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, please forgive me, old friends. Once Phoebus is taken care of I will release you from your prison. For now, I need some rest," she whispered before drifting off to dreamland.

Back on Meriden Vathek was arguing furiously with Julian and Will. "NO! It's already bad enough that Phoebus if free of his cell, I will not let you release Lord Cedric and that evil shape-shifting Miranda! If I release them how do I know Phoebus won't use them to double cross you? You just said that he threatened to kill Caleb, your son Julian!"

"I know my old friend and believe me I wish there was another way. However, in the Guardians last attempt to get Nerissa's Seal Phoebus failed to take it and now Nerissa has all five elemental powers. With the increase in her power and Caleb dead set on killing Phoebus the Guardians need more protection for him," Julian explained calmly. Inside he was a mess and hot anger filled him. He wanted to kill Phoebus himself for attacking his family but now wasn't the time.

"Please, Vathek I know how you feel believe me. I don't want to release more prisoners, but the Guardians and I are stretched thin lately between school, family, and Guardian duties. With the extra protection from Cedric and Miranda, I'm sure this time will be able to get the Seal and put an end to Nerissa before Phoebus becomes a threat again," Will pleaded. Finally, Vathek relented and she used the Heart of Candracar to free both prisoners. "You two are coming with me. Your former Prince has requested your personal assistance. If you two try anything funny I'm putting you right back in the cell understood?"

"Perrrrrrrrrrrfecccccccccctllly," Cedric hissed.

"You have our word Guardian," Miranda added gleefully as the folded back to Earth.

The smell of pancakes woke Caleb up from his deep sleep. Taking note his injuries had healed he sheathed his sword and headed down to the kitchen was Nerissa was finishing making a big stack of pancakes for breakfast. "Good Morning Caleb and Happy Halloween."

"Halloween? What's that and since when can you cook?" Caleb asked confused as he started to devour the pancakes. They were quite good and the freshly squeezed orange juice was nice too.

"My dad taught me how to make pancakes when I was five. It's one of the few things I can make without burning. As for Halloween, it's my favorite holiday. Children dress up in costumes and go trick treating. That's when they go to different houses and collect candy. There's a lot more to Halloween and I'll fill you in about after we discuss how to get Napoleon away from Lillian."

"Why do you care about the familiar? I thought that the Heart of Earth's power wasn't up for grabs anymore. Lillian gave her powers to the Regents so they could protect her and help the Guardians. That's why we went to Balan in the first place, to get a third Heart to overpower the Guardians two."

"Don't talk with your mouth full and use a napkin. While that's all true Halloween is the one night in the entire year when Earth's magic is up for grabs. Since we don't want any more blood spilled I won't kill Napoleon to get his power. Instead, I'll siphon it out and into my Seal and your Ring. With three Hearts and the power of the Elements backing us up, Phoebus won't be able to stop us. We can eliminate him before he hurts Julian or Meridian. The only problem is making sure the Guardians don't interfere and keeping the cat out of Phoebus's hands."

"Don't worry I think I can take care of those problems myself. By the way, is it okay if I go trick or treating? I've never gone before and I want to explore my Earth half holidays."

"Of course you can go trick or treating Caleb. Just make sure to meet me at Sherrifield Institute around midnight. That's when I plan to siphon the kitty's power," Nerissa told him. They smiled at one another and went back to eating their breakfast.

A massive crowd of magically empowered people where sitting in Cornelia's bedroom. They were just waiting for Irma to get there so they could think of a plan to defeated Nerissa and get back Caleb. It was unsettling to have three of their greatest enemies just standing in her room so casually.

Napoleon had been hiding all day from Lillian; she was a witch and wanted a real black cat to be with her that night. Yet for some unknown reason to the girls, he had been hiding. He was actually being a real scary cat! Something out there was giving the black cat some serious bad luck in his future he was sure of it!

"Where is your friend? She better get her soon or my goose is cooked! Geeze where is she?" he spoke out loud in a full-blown panic. He was accidentally clawing up Corny's silk sheets which were making her madder then she was already.

"Ahh! Oh, you're so dead!" she shrieked as she went to smother the poor kitty and utter chaos engulfed the already cramped bedroom. Everyone was shouting and yelling and things were flying and it didn't stop till after they'll be hit with a blast of arctic water and Irma let loose a loud whistle!

"Cool it would you Ms. Juniper Lee! We can't do any good if you kill the one who the person who got some juicy much-needed info! Or don't you want to save your boyfriend?" she remarked bluntly to the blond who bright pink highlight did make you think of Juniper Lee. She turned crimson with anger but just put a crystal glass bell jar over Caleb's flowers before she gave Irma the cat and sat down with a huff.

"So Napoleon what got you so worked up anyway?" Will asked urgently as the night began to fall over the town.

"It's it obviously toots? It Halloween! This is Nerissa one last chance to take the power Heart of the Earth! While Lillian gave her power to me, the furball and the boy she can take Heart of Earth power by killing me! I'm Lillian's familiar first and foremost before I'm a Regent. She gets me she gets Lillian power!"

"You've got to be kidding, why is tonight Halloween any different then any other of 364 days in the year?" asked Matt

"You folks nowadays really don't take into account the tales of the past do you? In the old days' people, we're smart to heed the warnings of what you think are mere superstitions. All things in this universe have a grain of truth to it. No matter how unbelievable it may seem. All things have truth to them including what you regard as stupid fairytale nonsense. Being Guardians I thought you already knew that. But I guess none of you even you brainy as smart as I thought."

"Hey!"

"Look enough squabbling you little twits. Do you want to get my dear sister out or not? I'm getting fed up just standing around doing nothing," Phoebus snapped annoyed.

"Yeah this isn't at all fun," Miranda wined.

"Ok here the plan we go to a place we know but Nerissa doesn't. We then wait for her to come to us. The just before Nerissa grabs the Napoleon you take the Seal and then do as you promised and return the power of it to its rightful owners," Will told them as she fingered the Heart around her neck.

"I'm sorry Will, but I can't help tonight. I'm meeting Martian and we're taking Chris Trick or Treating. Your mom wanted us to your sister along with us Corny," Irma explained as she eyed her ring.

"Blunk want to come to! Need costume!"

Soon they all were in 'costume,' and off to have some fun tonight and hopeful before midnight tonight all would be right again.

The Guardians with Matt and the evil trio were planning to spring their trap at the old bookstore. They have Taranne give Irma a call if they need help. Smiling she went downstairs and saw her boyfriend was waiting for her.

"I want to suck your blood," he said a very dorky attempt at a Transylvania accent. Giggling at his vampire costume she kissed him only to pull out of it quickly.

"Martian, you do know that vampires even vampire bunnies hate garlic right? You taste like you ate a boatload of that junk!"

"Sorry about that, my Passion Flower. But my mom always put too much garlic in when she makes spaghetti. So I know Chris and Lillian, so who the ugly troll?"

"Blunk not ugly! Blunk very very cool!"

'Um, he just a weird friend of Cornelia's boyfriend. He got a bad skin condition that makes him look that way. That and he hates to bath so the smell real. C'mon lets get going. We need to set the all-time candy record in record time if we're going to make it to the party tonight at the school," she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah let's get going then!" as the small party of a beautiful water fairy along with her escort a vampire leading a trio of a Passling, a witch and a ninja throughout the dark night to delicious sweets. Not knowing that a shadowy figure was following them.

After Irma showed Martin her trademark secret to getting candy they spent the next hour collecting as much chocolate as they could. It wasn't until after she used her powers of persuasion on a difficult person that she took note of figure standing off to the side applauding her efforts. As the figure stepped into the light she gasped. It was Caleb dressed in his full Regent clothes and his wings showing. "Nice job Irma. I've never seen anyone give up that much candy before. You certainly are persuasive aren't you?"

"Caleb, what are you doing here? If you're here to cause trouble I can assure you I'll," Irma started to say when he silenced her with a look. Gesturing his head she turned and saw Martin bringing the kids and Blunk over.

"Hey, Irma whose your friend with the great costume? He looks familiar," Martian said not paying attention to how Blunk was shaking and Lillian and Chris were looking at Caleb strangely.

"Mine name's Caleb Meriden and I'm Elyon Brown's cousin. My Mom and I are in town tonight visiting some friends and she let me go trick or treating. When I saw my pal Irma here I thought I join you guys if that's alright. Hey, Chris nice to see you're behaving this time. Hi Lillian how's Cornelia doing?"

"She's fine boy will she be surprised to see you at the carnival!"

"I can't wait to see here either. Hey, Blunk, you want to help me get some candy? I promise I won't bite," Caleb told the little Passling who just nodded and followed him and soon the group was on their way. At one point Irma dragged Caleb away from the group to talk with him.

"Are you here to distract me long enough for your mom to kill Napoleon so you can steal Lillian's power?"

"No, really I'm trick or treating. We don't have something like this on Meridian besides I'm not interested in Lillian's power and neither is my mom. All we want to do is borrow it long enough to get rid of Phoebus. I don't know what Will was thinking about freeing him and his pets, but I can't allow him to live. You saw what he was willing to do to stop my mom. I would think long and hard who you want as your enemy Irma. My mom who wants the universe in one piece or Phoebus who will demolish it," Caleb informed her leaving her stumped.

Shortly after that she took the kids home and got a mental message from Taranee saying Nerissa had attempted to get Napoleon but had failed. They were meeting at the carnival and to meet them there. When she arrived with Martin she noticed Caleb had disappeared and she quickly join her friends. "You guys wouldn't believe who was out trick or treating with me. Caleb! According to him Nerissa only wants to borrow Lillian's power long enough to put an end to Phoebus."

"Caleb was with you? Where is he now?" Cornelia asked anxiously looking around.

"He disappeared when he saw the freak show parade. Where's Napoleon?"

"He like ran away after the fiasco in the book store. Phoebus didn't even try to get the Seal," Hay Lin complained.

"We have to find Napoleon and fast. There are only ten minutes left before midnight," Will hissed.

"There he is over there at the booth! Oh no Caleb's over there!" Taranee exclaimed as they saw their former friend win the game and select Napoleon as his prize. "We're too late."

"Not yet I'm going to go talk to him. You guys keep an eye on Princey and his pals," Cornelia instructed them as she strolled over to Caleb who was just sitting down on a bench and petting Napoleon affectionately. "Hi Caleb, nice costume."

"Same to you Cornelia. I like your hair color it looks cute. Did you have Lillian do it or did something spill on you?"

"For your information, little Miss Hermione Granger had nothing to do with my new hairstyle. I blame her cat Crookshanks for ruining my hair. Speaking of cats I really have to ask for Napoleon back," Cornelia told him ready to use her power to seize the cat but was surprised when he handed her Napoleon surprising both her and the cat.

"Okay bum I'm confused. I thought you and that witch you call Mom wanted me dead."

"Yeah what's the deal Caleb why did you give him back to me?"

"Like I told Irma we don't want Lillian's power permanently. We only wanted to borrow it for the night. I only absorb a minimal amount of the Regents power not enough to take it forever, but enough for us to get rid of Phoebus and his pals for good. Keep an eye on the cat Cornelia because things are about to get really hectic," Caleb warned her as Principle Knickerbockers made her announcement for the final Halloween skits. It was show time.

In a flash of light, Nerissa appeared in the air with her long cascading ebony locks wafting in a non-existence breeze. She looked damn sexy hovering in front of pale silver light of the full moon.

"Phoebus!" her voice boomed throughout the crisp autumn night. "You shall perish tonight! One way or another you won't harm another soul or world with your diseased touch! Tonight it ends for good! Tonight the Angel of Darkness will swiftly in one swoop send you and all your beastly demons to a place far worse the Hell!" and with a dramatic display of her power began to try and kill the false prince.

She aimed her powers with care and precision. She knew Caleb had placed an invisible barrier around the innocent bystanders. This would protect all who didn't have magical lifeblood flowing through their veins and make sure no one died. Everyone clapped and whistled loudly as her powers struck the evil trio scattering them. Without hesitation, she dove towards Phoebus her hand ready to toss a lightning bolt.

"Guardians defend Phoebus!" Will shouted as she flew into the air and used her own powers to block Nerissa shot. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were standing in front of Cedric and Miranda using their powers to block the rest of Nerissa's attack. "Give it up Nerissa you can't win!"

"Foolish Guardian this fight doesn't concern you! I only want Phoebus! So stay out of my way!" Nerissa growled using her Seal to telatransport herself to the ground where she immediately began searching the crowd for Phoebus.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was ducking and weaving between the booths trying to get Napoleon out of here before Nerissa or Phoebus showed up. She had almost made it the school when a blast of power hit her in the back. She let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the ground losing her grip on Napoleon. The poor cat screamed as he flew through the air and landed in one of the food booths. The Guardians all turned to see who had hit Cornelia and to their surprise, Phoebus was laughing at her prone form. "Foolish girl you shouldn't have tried to leave with my familiar."

"That pompous jerk he's after Napoleon's power! We have to stop ahh!" Taranee screamed as Cedric wrapped his tail around her squeezing her. Irma and Hay Lin rushed to help her only to have Miranda wrap them up in her sticky web. Laughing Cedric dropped the unconscious girl as he and Miranda made their way over to Phoebus who was getting ready to destroy Cornelia.

"First I destroy you and then the worthless feline. Then nothing will stop me from claiming that Seal for myself!" He as he started to strangle her. He let out a grunt of pain when he felt a lightning blast and eye beams strike him in the back.

"Leave her alone Phoebus!"

"You won't get her or Napoleon!"

"I grow weary of your continuous intrusions. Why don't you sit this one out?" he asked snapping his fingers encasing both of them in a clear bubble. The pounded and tried to use their powers to escape, but nothing worked. "Finally a little peace and quiet. Ah Cedric, Miranda good of you to join me. You both are about to witness the destruction of the Guardians. Say goodnight!" he said hurtling a powerful magic blast at Cornelia. A split second before it connected she vanished from sight and so did Napoleon who had been dashing over to protect her. "WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?"

"Safe from you! Cosmic Energy!" Caleb shouted letting loose a massive build-up of cosmic energy striking the evil trio square in the chest. When the smoke cleared he was able to see Miranda was down for the count, but Phoebus and Cedric looked like they were getting their second wind. "I won't allow either of you to harm innocent people anymore. This ends tonight!"

With that, he leaped into action twirling his sword with ease he opened a deep cut in Cedric causing the lizard man to scream. Caleb flew into the air to avoid being smashed by Cedric's tale and fired another blast straight into his eye knocking him out. Satisfied he turned to face Phoebus, but the prince was gone.

Around this time the Guardians were either waking up or found themselves free of their prisons curtsey of Cornelia and Napoleon (who was now in Regent Form). Caleb had telatransport them both to safety. Just as Will was freed she saw Phoebus telatransport behind Caleb. "LOOK OUT HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Her warning came too late. Somehow Phoebus snatched Caleb sword and rammed the deadly blade clear through his leg. Caleb let out a scream of bloody murder and tried to twist around to face his foe only to have his arm broken and Phoebus use his magic on his wings causing him to fall to the earth and landing in a heap of broken bones. Phoebus was laughing manically pleased that if he couldn't have the Heart of Earth he could have the boy's power.

Just as Phoebus was about to steal Caleb's birthright in the most sadistic manner his twisted mind could conceive an unearthly sound was heard. Everyone in the whole city of Heatherfield heard this. It sounded so inhuman like something only found in the darkest and hottest bowels of Hell.

Once this demonic roar died down Phoebus was body slammed hard sending him right into a brick wall. As he came to Nerissa was holding him by his throat. The Seal was nowhere in sight. She had just dropped it as the raging fury overcame her whole body.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON, EVER AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she bellowed as she proceeded to try and maim him. She kept clawing and just attempting to rip him apart with her bare hands. She forgot her magic and all the knowledge she had gained in a lifetime. All she wanted at that moment was to rip the black heart of this pathetic excuse of life out of his chest. If she murdered someone this time and the Oracle tried to imprison she wouldn't care this time. For this time she was protecting her son and that was all that matter.

However, her motherly concern that was being overshadowed by rage made her forget her Seal. In all the madness she hadn't noticed that one of the clueless bystanders had tried to pick it up. But Cedric had tripped the kid and the Seal slide right into Phoebus greedy hand.

'Huh? What the? Ahh!" she cried out as he first blasted her away. Then with his cold and deadly demeanor matching the atmosphere, he glided over to the helpless Nerissa.

"That was stupid of you sorceress. You let something as feeble as the love for a child make you forget your real power. After I trap you in the Seal I'll take your son's power and add to mine. Who knows maybe I can use my newfound powers to make the boy my personal slave. Wouldn't you like that?" He asked.

"You may take me Phoebus, but I will never in a million years let you have Caleb," Nerissa hissed pointing her hand at the fallen boy. With the last of her strength, she activated the Mage Ring and telatransported Caleb to the house knowing he'd be safe. "I love you, Caleb," she whispered as Phoebus absorbed her into the Seal.

All around him the crowd thundered the applause and he milked it in. "This is the age of Phoebus!" he shouted as the crowd chanted. After a few minutes more of it, he folded away with his servants leaving the Guardians alone with their boyfriends.

Eric was dressed up as Harry Potter bent down and helped Hay Lin up. "Hey, that was a great show. I loved your costume."

"Yeah and the near-death experiences were so realistic," Nigel said. He was dressed like Ron Weasley and was confused by Taranee's wincing in pain as he picked her up. He didn't think she got hurt that bad.

"Passion Flower why didn't you tell me about your skit? I could have brought a camera!" Martin whined.

"It was kind of last minute guys. You think you could get us something to drink? Will be right with you," Matt told the boys who did as he asked. "Well could have turned out better."

"I can't believe Nerissa was willing to drop anything for Caleb. Did you hear what she said as she sent him away?" Will questioned them. The girls all nodded, but it was Cornelia who spoke.

"She said she loved him. I hope that wherever he is he's safe," she whispered as they all looked at one another wondering what evil they had unleashed.


	13. Deal in the Seal

The Deal in the Seal"

It had been relatively uneventful and quite for some time now. Since the members of C.H.K.Y.N had joined the real Yan Lin and Elyon is this jeweled prison cell there was much to do but wonder why they didn't need to use the bathroom or require substance of any kind.

For the most part to keep from dying of boredom that was cast by the insanity of this magical prison they just talk about anything they could think of. Also, Yan Lin was trying to help Elyon regain her birthright, but the young blond girl rage wasn't helping in the matter.

"I wonder what Rissy been up too since she banished us to this place?" mutter Cassidy as she wished yet again they had a deck of cards. This place was going to kill them one way or another if they had to stay here much longer.

"Yeah, this place is more boring the Palace of Infinity back in Candracar. I must admit there were times I longed to have cable TV and some music and other things of the real world. Living in a floating palace with no kind of real entertainment gets boring once and awhile," Halinor sighed as she played with her light blond hair.

"I've to agree with you, my old friend. Despite ruling as Queen of Zamballa I too at times missed human contact and I long for a long time to sink my teeth into a Big Mac rather then eat another spoonful of purple broccoli," Kadma confessed.

"When did you ever eat meat, Kadma? I thought your whole family was strict vegans," the Air Yan Lin asked in a way that made her look just like Hay Lin for a moment.

"I remember when we had a cooking class you refused to even touch anything that was once alive. I recall a few amusing instances because of your strict vegan diet," Mrs. Lin recalled with an eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, I was 14 and just had a huge argument with my mom about a dress for an upcoming dance. I was so mad at her for not letting me get it I ran to the nearest McDonalds and ate two huge hamburgers along with a huge chocolate milkshake! It was one of the few times I ate meat and I treasured it ok?" she snapped defensibly.

This is what it was like for a long time. Talking about anything they could to avoid losing their minds. There're a few rare moments when the trapped souls inside the Seal could make out a little of what was going on the outside. Not a lot just bits and pieces.

They all had brought yet again the topic of Nerissa which came up quite frequently for they all loved just to say all the vulgar things they thought about her. Now as the topic of her surfaces again and they're about to really let loose, Nerissa herself came crashing into the Seal!

"CALEB! Oh God Caleb please be okay," she cried not taking notice of the others who were staring at her. She was so focused on trying to hear what was going on outside the Seal she didn't notice the others ganging up on her until it was too late.

"YOU! You're going to pay for your tricks witch. You wanted my power well here's a taste of it!" Elyon bellowed blasting the former Guardian into the edge of the Seal. The Queen of Meridian was pouring all her pent up frustrations and rage into her attacks as she fired blast after blast at Nerissa who did nothing to defend herself.

"You think if you don't fight back we won't attack you? Think again Rissy! This is for making us your thralls!" Cassidy shouted as she sent a jet stream of high pressured water at Nerissa. The water was so sharp it to apart her leggings causing blood to start to pour.

"This is for imprisoning the Oracle and destroying Candracar!" Halinor cried as ember flames danced from her fingertips and burnt Nerissa dress. The flames died out after a few seconds, but the damage was done. Her dress was charred and still, she didn't fight back.

"This is for taking the Heart of Zamballa from me!" Kadma screeched using her telekinesis to try and break Nerissa's arms. A smile played across her face as Nerissa screamed in pain as her bones started to break. "Soon you know how we felt when you took our powers and sealed us in your precious Seal!"

"Enough! Stop this right now!" Air Yan Lin said creating a giant whirlwind that picked up the former Earth Guardian and sent her spinning to the other side of the Seal. Elyon and the other Guardians were stunned as the two Yan Lin helped Nerissa to her feet and began to tend to her wounds. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better thank you for asking. My wounds will heal in time."

"Why are you two helping her? She's the one who imprisoned us in the Seal after taking our power and using to try and take over the universe! She tried to kill the Guardians and," Elyon started to ramble when Yan Lin silenced her with a look.

"That is enough Elyon. All of you have had your revenge so please stop it. If any of you had been paying attention you would have realized that Nerissa allowed herself to be sealed inside here with us," she told them sharply.

"Why? Why would you allow Phoebus to seal you inside your staff?" Cassidy asked confused. She was already regretting her actions. No matter what Nerissa had done to her in the past such as ending her life didn't give her the right to try to end Nerissa's. Besides she did owe her for giving her life back to her.

"Phoebus threatened Caleb. He was going to kill him and take his powers for his own. I couldn't allow that to happen I just couldn't! I used the last of my powers to send him somewhere safe. After doing that I had nothing left so it was easy for Phoebus to imprison me. I'm sorry my friends for trapping you here. I had only planned to use your powers long enough for me to defeat Phoebus and then I would have released her."

"Like we should believe a word you say! Your selfish, vain, egotistical woman who cares only about power! You used Caleb as a pawn in your plans just like you did his father. Once you got enough Hearts you were going to discard him like you did everyone else. Face it, Nerissa, you care for no one but yourself!" Elyon accused.

"That's not quite true your highness. When Nerissa was telling Caleb about meeting Julian I sensed that she had genuine feelings of love for him," Halinor reported. She gave the surprised Nerissa a small smile.

"Not to mention you stopped your mad quests for Hearts when you heard about Phoebus being released. If anything you acted like a Guardian trying to prevent him from taking power and causing Meriden harm," Kadma mentioned after mulling over the facts.

"Let us not forget the fact that Nerissa allowed me to chose if I wanted to join her or not. She could have taken my life away to help her sick son, but instead, let me live my life. I thank her for doing that," Air Yan Lin added.

"I also noticed that during the fight when you lost your Seal you kept innocent people from getting hurt. That means a lot to me Rissy," Cassidy said.

"It seems since your reunion with Caleb you've begun the healing and have started to redeem yourself just like the Oracle wanted you to. Tell me, Nerissa, what did you do exactly to Caleb in that cave?" Yan Lin questioned kindly.

"I didn't brainwash or corrupt him if that's what you're asking. All I did was lower his inhibitions allowing a part of himself that he had hidden to come on out. I must admit his darker side was powerful, but he never abandons his morals or beliefs. He is still very much the same boy the Guardians knew only now he is their equal."

"So let me get this straight, Nerissa. You're saying that you used my powers, MY POWERS as if they were red kryptonite?! Now Caleb is like Clark Kent with nothing holding him back from doing whatever he wants? Man, how sick are you?! And you call yourself a mother you bitch!" she blasted her with a huge burst of magical rage.

Nerissa hit the edge of the Seal and lay lifeless for a moment. While everyone tried to restrain the young queen lit Nerissa was crying, simply crying as the memories of everything that had happened since she had begun this mad quest nearly a year ago.

"Rissy?" Cassidy asked as she went over to her. Pulling back her old friend ebony locks to see her face was just a tearstained mess.

"Elyon is right," she said between the sobs.

"Right? Rissy she just…"

"She speaks the truth; I did use her powers in a very dishonorable manner. I did cause Caleb to hurt the ones he cared about. I've done some sick and twisted things. I won't deny it any longer. I've done great evil but right now I just want to know if Caleb is ok. I promised my husband that I keep him safe and sound in addition to out of harm's way. That is one promise I won't ever allow to be broken," as Yan Lin handed her a hanky.

"Thanks, Yanni," she said as she blew her nose.

"Your welcome Nerissa," she told her then turned to the teenage queen.

"Elyon and all of you, listen. We aren't going to get out of here and stop Phoebus or help the rest of the universe if we keep fighting one another."

"The only way to help save those we love and get out is if we work as one. Revenge and hate never help anyone. So Cassidy if you want to go home to your mom, Halinor the Council, Kadma to Zamballa and you Elyon wish to have a kingdom left to rule then we must stop fighting and try and help that outside of this prison!" Air Yan Lin told everyone.

"We'll need you to Nerissa. If you want to be with your husband and son again then you're going to have to help is that clear?" said Mrs. Lin.

"Yes. I guess C.H.Y.K.N has one last mission to perform. To aid W.I.T.C.H. and restore the Hearts back to their proper worlds. Once that's done I will go with Halinor willing to the Oracle for my trial. All I ask is before I go I get to say goodbye to Caleb and Julian. It could be a long time until I see them again."

"I promise you Nerissa if we do get out of here at your trial I'll put in a good word for you. No mother deserves to be separated by from their child," Halinor replied and the others all agreed. Smiling they began to plan how they were going to get a message out from the Seal to the Guardians and hoped it wasn't too late to stop Phoebus.


	14. X is for Xanadu

X is for Xanadu

 

It was total chaos on Meriden as Phoebus laid siege to Elyon's palace. Outside Phoebus, forces did battle with the guards. Drake, Aldar, and Vathek led the charges trying to push the Lardons back. "Get back you filthy beast! You will not take the palace!" Aldar shouted swinging his sword and mortally wounding more of the creatures, but still, they came.

"There are too many! We have to fall back and protect Alborn and Meridell!" Vathek commanded. The two teenagers looked ready to argue, but when they saw the sea of Lurdens and Phoebus loyal servants swarming towards them they heeded the blue giant's warning and rushed inside the palace barricading the door.

"That won't hold them long! Where are Julian, Blunk, and the Guardians?" demanded Drake angrily as they felt Cedric ram the door. It splintered under the attack but stood firm. How much longer it held was anyone guesses.

"They're guarding Alborn and Meridell, which is what we should do! Come on hurry up!" Vathek shouted as they raced towards the throne room. When they entered the found that the Guardians and friends were under attack by a group of guards loyal to Phoebus who had snuck inside.

"Glad you guys could make it to the party! Water!" Irma shouted trying to flood the room, but failed as a bolo wrapped itself around. She struggled briefly as she fell towards the floor.

"Irma! Air!" Hay Lin screamed using her powers to create an air cushion to break Irma's fall. She was so concerned for her friend she almost missed the snake arrows fired at her.

Taranee and Cornelia intercepted them with the powers but it still taxed them greatly. Blunk and Julian were doing everything in their power to keep Elyon's parents safe, but anyone could see they were losing the fight and that's when they all heard the palace doors explode. It could only mean one thing, Phoebus was here.

"We have to abandon the castle if we're to have any chance of survival! Quintessence! That takes care of the guards. Blunk double fold time!" Will order opening a fold to Earth and Blunk quickly opened a fold to the Infinite City inside that one. "Everyone go, go! Will regroup later and figure out what to do next!"

"We can't just abandon the palace! This is Elyon's home!" Alborn argued.

"It still will be love, but right now we need to save ourselves if we are to have any chance at saving Elyon. As the Regents of Meridian, the rebels need us to survive. Come along now," Meridell urged as everyone escaped through the fold just as Phoebus burst inside the throne room. He aimed a blast of energy at them but missed just as the fold closed.

"Typical rebel tactic. They retreat once their weakness is exposed. Now then it's time for me to assume my throne, but first," he said acidly raising the Seal and the air. It glowed brightly and there was a flash of black light that engulfed the palace restoring it to its former Gothic style. "There now I am home. Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed along with all his serpents. Meridian had fallen just like Candracar and Zamballa. What world was next?

Meanwhile, the Guardians were returning to Earth after making sure that the rebellion was safe in their new hiding spots. Moral was low and everyone was angry at the Guardians for causing this mess in the first place. It had taken Julian, Alborn, and Meridell's combined efforts to quell the group's anger before they rose up as an angry mob. After telling them they'd return as soon as they got some rest along with dealing with the school they folded back to the Silver Dragon.

"I can't believe it! Meriden is under Phoebus' thumb again! I feel so bad!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"At least the rebels are out of harm's way for now, but I don't see how they can handle Phoebus now that's he's supercharged. We should go back and lend a hand to them!" Cornelia protested.

"I don't think they want our help right now seeing as how they're ten seconds away from forming an angry mob. Face it they hold us responsible for what comes to pass to them and their right. If we want to help them we need to let them cool off," Irma pointed out.

"Not to mention we need to focus on our families and school for a while. We let things slide too much recently and I don't want my mom breathing down my neck if I bring home a B on my next examination," Taranee added at the same time as she flicked her long hair tail over her shoulder.

"Guys do you hear that?" Will asked them abruptly. They looked at her strangely. They hadn't heard anything. "I thought I heard someone moaning. Hey, what's that on the window? It looks like blood I wonder. Help me move the couch guys. One, two three," she said, but try as they might they couldn't budge the ancient couch. It seemed to be stuck.

Finally, they'd Cornelia move the couch with her powers and they were all stunned by what they saw. There lying in a heap covered in dry blood and nursing a sprained wrist was Caleb. "CALEB!"

"I was wondering when you girls get back here. I had to drag myself halfway across town after my wings failed. Are you going to just stand there gawking or are you going to give me some medical attention because my wrist really hurts," Caleb stated calmly?

Everyone just stared at their former friend in shock unable to speak. After weeks of fighting Caleb too see him in this state was just a shock. They didn't know how to act at all. They could've just finished him off yet all of them just felt pity for him.

Cornelia was the first to go in close proximity to her former lover. She crouched down till their eyes met. He gazed his greenish hazel orbs into her soothing periwinkle ones and said in a hoarse whisper, "I'm sorry for everything Cornelia," before he passed out in her arms.

Crying hard she held him tightly to her bosoms. All that had passed was forgotten for now. Right now for a single moment her boyfriend was back and he needed help, "Don't worry Caleb will get you some help, I promise you. Hay Lin go upstairs and get your mom. Tell her that a friend of your got mugged and needs to get to the ER, go now!" snapped the blond at the pigtail lass.

"OK, Irma could you come upstairs with me, please? I really need some support right now. Dad has been like freaking out big time since Grandma went AWOL," Hay Lin said as she looked at her cerise ankle boots that she had just added some impressive rhinestones that morning too.

Just at that moment, they all heard a loud hysterical conversation going on upstairs. Two people talking and neither one seemed to be talking with any coherently.

"Oh, I hate lying!" Hay Lin said as she kicked a box of old Christmas lights in frustration. "I told my dad that Grandma had emergency family crises back home in China and that she can't be reached by phone, so now anytime the phone rings at its not her he blames me for forgetting the responsibility of the phone! What was I supposed to tell him? The truth that she was brainwashed then sucked in a magical jewel?"

"C' mon on honey let's get this over with as quickly and painless as possible. I don't think Evil Boy Wonder going to last much longer if we don't get him to the hospital ASAP!" Irma told her friend as they hurried up the stairs to talk to Hay Lin's mom.

As they neared the kitchen where Hay Lin parents were arguing once more about her grandmother she kept trying to shrink in her clothes. "I can't do this! I just can't!" she hissed to Irma who looked her in the eye and said bluntly "Tough it up! Now C'mon!" at the same time as she yanked her reluctant friend into the kitchen.

"She is my mother! She should've told me what this crisis was back in our homeland! I didn't know we had any family left back there! But still, I'm her son so I'm family, therefore, I should…"

"Chen Lin, please would you stop ranting like a loon for a moment? Our daughter looks like she has something she wants to say!" said his wife Joan forcibly as she removed the cook's knife from his hands and began to chop the veggies herself.

"Hay Lin honey, you need something?" she asked as she quickly diced up some zucchini.

"Um, yeah Mom. I need a big favor. My friend Caleb you remember he bussed tables a couple of times?"

Chuckling with amusement from the memories of the handsome boy her mother-in-law had come work a few shifts surfaced. He seemed to be a very nice boy from what she could tell. "I remember him. Nice young man. A hard worker was a bit clueless at times but a very nice young man just the same. Didn't you say he moved away with his mom for a while?"

"Yes, that true, Mom. Um, he dropped in unexpectedly though to see us at the Halloween Carnival but missed us. So he was on the way to see us and he got mugged and he in badly need of seeing a doctor. Could you take me and the girls with him to the ER please?" she squeaked nervously to her mom.

Her mom didn't need any further prompting. Rushing downstairs she saw the mess Caleb was in and hurriedly loaded everyone into the car and they sped off the hospital. After getting him to admit she started filling out some paperwork for him. "I can't believe you didn't just rush in and tell us what the matter was. Your friend could have died if you had just stood around listening to us argue. I know you hate when your father and I fight, but if someone is in need of medical attention you drop everything and get us to understand?"

"Yes, Mom I do. Will Caleb be okay?" Hay Lin asked anxiously as she gazed over at the curtain hiding the boy from her view. The other Guardians were taking turns keeping an eye on him to make sure the hospital staff didn't ask any questions that might lead to discovering their secret.

"He'll be fine in a day or two. He's lucky considering the mess he's in. He needs some stitches and his wrist is severally strained. Considering the amount of bruising and cuts he received he's lucky he doesn't need a transfusion. Once he's discharged he can stay with us until his parents get back. He told the doctors that his parents are having a temporary separation and neither at this time have access to a phone. So I told them he could stay with us till we can reach them. I hope that you don't mind helping taking care of him. I know you're busy with your Xanadu painting," Her mother commented. She didn't wait for an answer but hurried to give the front desk the paperwork.

"Oh man, how could I forget my painting? It's due in two days and I don't even have an idea!" she moaned as she joined the girls.

"What are you crying about now?" Irma asked tiredly.

"Yeah, and what's going to happen to Caleb? The doctors won't tell us anything," Cornelia exclaimed.

"Personally I think they're amazed that he's so healthy taking into consideration the thrashing he received from Phoebus. Guess having Cosmic Energy as power has health benefits. For the most part of the damage, he received from Phoebus has healed with the exception of what we saw," Will comment as she sipped some cocoa.

"The doctors told Mom Caleb's going to be fine. He just has to take it easy for a few days. He'll be bunking with me because we can't exactly get either of his parents here. He told the doctors that his parents are going through a temporary separation thing and neither have access to a phone at the moment, which if you think about isn't a lie. What I was moaning about was the Xanadu painting I forgot to do. The competition is in two days and I haven't even started. What am I going to do?" she moaned just as a nurse wheeled Caleb out in a wheelchair. He looked a lot better and he smiled graciously at the Guardians and mouthed the words thank you.

When they got back to the Silver Dragon they all helped get Caleb settled in the guest room. As much as they wanted to question him about Nerissa and everything that happened it wasn't the time or place. In fact, keeping him in bed was just as much as a challenge. "You can't go rushing off to Meriden! You nearly died a few hours ago!" Cornelia protested trying to force him to stay in bed.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! Phoebus is attacking my home, threatening my father, and holding my mother prisoner! You can't expect me to sit here an ah," Caleb winced as pain shot through his body.

"Take a look in the mirror Caleb. You may be a powerful Regent, but you're also an injured one. If you don't rest Phoebus will be able to steal your powers from you. In your weakened condition you be a burden rather then a help," Will tried to explain to him, but he continued to fight with them.

"Why don't you help Hay Lin with her painting? I'm sure you have lots of ideas on what Xanadu is. I mean considering that Meriden is pretty close to a paradise," Taranee suggested.

"Yeah, good luck with that Hay Lin. But I got to get going. My mom will ground me until I'm thirty if I don't get home by curfew. Well see you later," Irma called out as she hurried down the stairs followed by the others leaving Caleb alone with Hay Lin. "Alright I'll rest, but don't expect me to stay in bed for long."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Hey, Caleb, do you have any suggestions for my painting?"

"If you're asking me what Xanadu is to me then it's when at the brink of disaster hope shines through and good triumphs. My parents both told me that they have the same opinion on this subject. To them, a true paradise isn't something that is perfect forever. A true Xanadu is when everything is perfect for you at that moment in time. No matter what else is going on for paradise is different for everybody. Now good night, Hay Lin and could you've your mom bring up some food later? Thanks," as he rolled over and fell dead to the world.

Hay Lin giggled seeing how Caleb was more tired then he cared to admit. Still, she did start to really take in the meaning of his words. The other girls all had their own kind of paradise but he also had been saying something really deep and profound with what he had said. She thought about this all the way downstairs as she got him some dinner for later. Then with a quick kiss and hug of her photograph with her boyfriend sitting on the edge of a marble angel fountain with cascade deep turquoise waters casting rainbows high in the azure heavens above them, for luck began to paint a real Xanadu.

Working nonstop she was able to finish an hour before they'd had to go to the contest. She barely had time to finished and, get cleaned up. She so didn't want to look like an idiot when she met her idol Lee Lee Quinonolz. It took a while to get everyone in the car because Caleb insisted he felt fine enough to attend the gala and refused to be left behind. After several minutes wasted arguing the Lins agreed to let Caleb come.

Hay Lin had just finished setting up her exhibit when the girls arrived with their dates. "Hey, guys I'm so glad you could make it!"

"What did you think we would miss something as important as this? Besides, it was a slow homework night and Martin agreed to help finish mine later if I took him with me right?"

"Right passion flower. Wow, Hay Lin, this is a great painting. I love it. Hey, Caleb good to see you again. Sorry to hear about you getting mugged," Martin said.

"It's no big deal. I'm fine really it only hurts when I breathe. It's great to see you all again," he replied as he nodded at Martin, Nigel, Matt, and Eric in turn. He really meant what he said.

"So what inspired you to paint this scene anyways Hay Lin? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't see what this has to do with paradise," Taranee commented off hand.

"I don't know about that Taranee it reminds me a bit about Xanadu," Nigel said.

"Well we're about to find out, aren't we? Here come the judges. Good luck Hay Lin," Eric whispered squeezing her shoulder. The others all stood off to the side so the judges could get a look at the painting. When Hay Lin saw the looks on their faces she got nervous.

"Excuse me Ms. Lin but you seem to have misunderstood the assignment. You were supposed to paint what Xanadu was to you. This painting clearly doesn't show that" the male judge said.

"But it does! Xanadu like any paradise is a mindset, a fantasy. To me, I dream about a peaceful paradise at the dawning of a new day when anything seems possible. The image shown here displays how no matter dark things get happiness, hope, and love exist if you keep fighting," Hay Lin informed them patiently.

"I don't know if I agree with that analogy, Ms. Lin. I can see that you worked hard on this, but..." the female judge started to say before Matt interrupted her.

"Is this a contest or an inquisition? You asked every artist here to paint his or her idea of paradise. Look around you and you'll see that no one, but Hay Lin has followed the instructions to a T."

"Yeah her image should be recognized for its difference. I happen to agree with my friend's assessment about her work," Will added.

"And if you can't see the truth then maybe Hay Lin shouldn't have entered the contest in the first place," Cornelia stated matter of factly startling the judges. They talked amongst themselves for a while before going off to see the other paintings. Only Hay Lin's idol stayed behind to chat with her.

"Hello Hay Lin is it?" asked the young woman to the nervous girl.

"Ms. Lee Lee Quonzle! It's an honor to be your presences. You're my art hero!" she stammered as the woman smiled kindly. Her warm eyes gazed at the painting of W.I.T.C.H. along with all their friends fighting at dawn in a darkened Meriden.

"I love your painting and that you can read between the lines. Your painting reminds me of something from long ago. When I was 6 my class was asked to draw a picture of how we saw our selves. Everyone else drew a picture of themselves I drew a butterfly. My old art teacher yelled at me for not doing what I was told. But that same day my grandmother went to see her and explain I did do what she told me. I saw myself as a free and happy spirit a butterfly so that what I drew. All of the other paintings I've seen tonight show common ideas of what well know paradise is or what most folks think one is. You're really the only one who truly understands what we asked for. I'll make sure the judges understand that. See you around Hay Lin you have got a great gift," as she smiled at her and walked away.

Soon it was time for the judges to make their decision. The old male one began to drone on and on about a lot of stuff before the guest of honor tapped him on the shoulder and made his move. Getting behind the podium Ms. Quonlze spoke to the audience.

"We welcome all who've come tonight. All of the young people here have great talent and I'm impressed by all that was present tonight. You've all shown a lot of promise and I do hope to see you all again in the future,"

"The assignment for tonight contest was to create a "paradise.' But what is a paradise? What is real Xanadu? All of you seem to think its form must be something of great beauty without flaw. However, that isn't paradise at all. Quite the opposite. You see since no one and nothing is perfect then how can we really have a paradise?"

"Only one artist tonight truly understands what I was asking for. That a paradise is just when things are perfect at that moment in time and there is hope that it will remain good. Life isn't a fairytale and since all but one of you render something of a fairytale I can't really say you did the assignment at all."

"That is why the winner of the contest is Ms. Hay Lin. For she was the only one to really truly understand what a paradise is and also was able to really show true artist talent by not take things so literality. Ms. Hay Lin would you please come up here?" asked Ms. Qunziloe to Hay Lin who was in shock. It took Will giving her a small charge and Eric dragging her to get her on the stage.

"Congratulations Ms. Lin. I present to you with this first place trophy, the five hundred dollar check, and lastly, I would like to offer you a seat in my exclusive highly advance art students held at Heatherfield Community College. I hope to see you there," she said shaking Hay Lin's hand. The poor girl had lost all ability to speak and Eric had to help her off the stage.

"I can't believe it, I won! We should go to celebrate!" Hay Lin exclaimed. The others all agreed and they were about to go celebrate when Caleb stopped them. He had a strange look on his face and he was wincing in pain. "Caleb are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine, but our friends in the painting are in trouble," he replied startling the girls. Quickly extracting themselves from their dates and promising them they meet up later the girls, Matt, and Caleb rushed outside to see Blunk waiting for them.

"Blunk sent to get you! Phoebus attacking headquarters! Everyone in danger! Need Guardians help now!"

"Come on girls its time we erase Phoebus out of the picture. Caleb, you should stay here and," Will started to say.

"No, I'm coming with you Will and don't try to argue with me. I may be weak and injured, but I'm the only one who can match Phoebus for power and can get the Seal of Nerissa away from him for a few minutes. Plus my friends and father are in danger and if you think I'm just going to sit here and do nothing your crazy!" Caleb told her defiantly as he transformed into his Regent outfit along with Matt and the girls Guardian up.

"I'll stay with him and make sure nothing hurts him. Will we don't have time to argue we have to get going," Shagon told her.

"Fine, but if I give the order to leave you to obey it got? Let's go," she hissed opening up a fold to the Infinite City. They all flew through and arrived just as the Knights of Vengeances and Cedric broke through the wall. "Blunk start folding people to Candracar and watch out for Miranda! Hay Lin, Cornelia see if you can take care of Tracker and Frost. Taranee Sandpit is all yours. Irma takes care of Gargoyle. Shagon, Caleb help the rebels out against Cedric. I'll handle Rathor. Go!"

"Blunkiboo help us!" Belva screamed as Miranda shot a gooey web at her. Meridell tackled the female Passling out of the way and hurled a spear at the shapeshifter forcing her back. "Thank you thank you!"

"Your welcome, but be more careful. I'm sure your son can take care of himself. Right now we need to buy him some time to open up a fold," Meridell told her gently as they both rose to their feet. With one quick glance at the evil shape-shifter, they started gathering up people to fold away.

Meanwhile, Hay Lin and Cornelia had combined their powers and had sent a tornado with huge chunks of the ceiling at their targets. Frost managed to dodge the first assault, but soon found himself buried alongside Tracker who moaned in anger at being buried.

"That's for ruining my celebration!" Hay Lin informed them.

"Worry about that later! Have you seen Phoebus anywhere?" Cornelia demanded to scan all over the cavern for the malevolent prince.

While this was going on the other three Guardians were in a fierce battle with their own opponent. Every attempt Taranee made to melt Sandpit failed, and Irma was getting nowhere with her attempts to erode Gargoyle and all Will was doing was making Rathor mad as she shocked him again and again. It all looked hopeless until Shagon blew them away with an eye beam. "Thanks for the assist, but aren't you suppose to be helping Caleb?"

"He doesn't need any help if you take a look," Shagon called out as he dives bombed some Lurdens. Using the sword Caleb had given him back in the mall battle he cut down a dozen Lurdens down as he flew among them.

It was true about Caleb. He had rushed into battle when he saw Cedric attacking his friends when he saw Cedric attacking his father and friends. A deadly rage filled his body as he swooped down and buried his sword into Cedric's thick tail. "No one threatens my family you snake!" he yelled as he pulled out his sword to avoid the lashing tail and landed in front of everyone. He was aware of the looks he was getting, but decided to ignore them. "Hey, would you guys stop gawking and help me take care of lizard breath before his master shows up?"

"Right! For Queen Elyon charge!" Aldar shouted firing his bow. A barrage of arrows struck the snake man who had no chance to recover as Vathek and Drake drove their weapons deep into his skin. The snake man thrashed about in pain and managed to knock the three men over towards the fold where Meridell and Alborn were helping everyone evacuate.

"Caleb, how are you…" Julian started to ask when a burst of cold cruel laughter filled the cavern. Everyone stopped their fighting when Phoebus made his grand entrance by using the Seal's power to blast the entire mountain top off. Madness had invaded his eyes and when he spoke his voice was magnified by his stolen powers.

"Your pathetic attempts to resist me have been futile. Not even your precious Guardians have the power to stop me. I, whose powers have been magnified by two Hearts and the elements of nature, have become invincible. If you refuse to swear your loyalty to me then perish!" Phoebus commanded firing a huge blast of elemental energy at the rebels. Everyone froze in their tracks to afraid to move and just waiting for the end to appear.

"NO! COSMIC ENERGY!" Caleb shouted at the top of his lungs as he rose into the air and hovered in front of his friends and family. Emanating from his body came a sparkling rainbow colored force field that absorbed some of the attacks. It crackled and shook, but didn't break. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!"

"The son of Nerissa believes that his powers are strong enough to resist me? You will pay for your insolences. Die!" Phoebus shouted increasing the power behind his attack.

Caleb winced and screamed in pain, but refused to give up. He had to hold the shield for a few minutes longer. Once everyone was safe he could fold out of there with the Mage Ring. "GO get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"Caleb no!" Cornelia screamed as Julian and Will dragged her through the fold. Her voice echoed in his mind. He saw Blunk hesitate for a moment and in one swift moment, he closed the fold trapping himself on Meridian. "Blunk stay with best friend!" he shouted.

"Thank you, Blunk," Caleb whispered as he dropped the shield and let the attack wash over him. He screamed in agony as his body and mind were assaulted. His injuries worsened and he dropped like a stone into the shallow pool of water. Blunk quickly fished him out and the two attempted to fold away when one of the trackers bolos caught them. While Blunk struggled to free himself Caleb fell unconscious.

When he came to a little while later he felt someone tearing his Mage Ring off his fingers. Ignoring nausea he looked up to see Phoebus playing with both Blunk's Tonga Tooth and the Ring. "So this is the end of the Rebel leader and his pet Passling. Now that I have your relics I can conquer the universe after I have taken your power boy. I think I'll start with Zamballa."

"Pardon me my lord, but why waste your time on the Purple Planet. Thanks to the boy's mother the Heart of Infinity is wide open for attack. If you took control of Candracar you will control the universe," Rathor suggested.

"Excellent idea Rathor. We shall begin plans at once for constructing a gateway to Candracar. In the meantime take the prisoners to the dungeon and make sure they don't escape! And whatever you do don't let the boy die! I need to absorb his powers!" Phoebus commanded not noticing the flash of light coming from the Seal.

"No, Phoebus can't win! What will happen to Meridian?" Elyon whispered.

"What will happen to Candracar if Phoebus gets there?" Halinor demanded.

"Or Zamballa, my people won't be able to stop him!" Kadma exclaimed.

"The people of Earth will be slaughtered including my mother!" Cassidy shouted.

"We must not despair," Air Yan Lin said.

"The Guardians arraigned this for a reason. They must have a plan to defeat Phoebus and set us free," Yan Lin added.

"Yes, but will it be in time to save my son's life or will I lose him and Julian forever?" Nerissa asked quietly as she gazed outside her prison longing to comfort her hurt child.


	15. Y is for Yield

Y is for Yield"

It all had happened so fast everyone was still just trying to catch their breath. It was simply too much to absorb at once and everyone required a few moments to relax before they all could understand exactly what had really come to past.

Tyron, one of the Guards, was busy viscously verbally assaulting Will. One second he'd been defending her and the Guardians from his fellow Meridianites for the humiliating defeat had Phoebus hands of death now he was the leading the charge against them.

"Explain Guardian," he asked with daggers glaring from his tired eyes. "Explain why you allowed Phoebus to reclaim Meriden," he asked as everyone stared at the young 14-year-old redhead lass.

Taking a deep breath she looked at her friends for support before she spoke. Choosing her words carefully so not to make their friends any angrier then they already where she spoke. "Ok, its time you all knew the truth. Weeks ago we came to realize that only one person could take Nerissa's Seal from her. Sadly that meant Phoebes, Elyon only living relative. We'd a lot to deal with you've to understand. We hadn't exactly been our best since we lost a close friend. Yet we weren't ready to lose this fight. So we went to set Phoebes free as he was the only one who could defeat Nerissa," Will started to explain before Drake bellowed.

"I can't believe you assumed Phoebus would do anything to help anyone other then himself! We've fought him for countless years and you along with our Queen knew exactly what kind of demon he was! Why would you let him out even if it was a last resort?"

"That the point you bonehead! We did know what kind of man hair boy is," retorted Irma icily to Drake who looked confused by the brunets reply.

"Vathek you were with Will when we let psycho royal brat lose. You recall anything of importance that happened?" Cornelia prompted the blue giant.

"No, I don't recall anything other then Rathor defended that cretin. Going on about how he shouldn't have to bind himself to an oath. Saying the power was rightfully his…."

"That is the point! That what matters! That how we're going to take down two birds with one stone," Hay Lin exclaimed loudly making everyone look at her strangely.

"What are you saying, Guardians? What enigmas of a plan to you speak of?" Aldar asked.

Taranne, holding her head tightly, explained the little detail everyone had overlooked so easy. "It so easy to concentrate on the one and overlook the other," she said as took a sip of water from a glass that Luba had provided for her. "Phoebus is power-hungry gluten. Doesn't care about whom or what he goes through just as long as he gets what he wants, which is power. He wouldn't stop at all to take into consideration how serious of making a vow on Candracar would really be," Taranne said as she guzzled more water down.

"I understand, very clever indeed young Guardians. It is essential to your strategy that Phoebus attack here. If he comes with any thoughts of hostile intents or touches this world at all, he will mystically forfeit all the fruits he gained. All of it will be returned to its proper owners and all souls trapped shall be free. I believe this will work," Luba smiling approvingly to the girls.

However even after being explained all this every one of Meridian wanted to know why there weren't allowed in on the secret.

"It simple if Phoebus found all of the battles we just fought was nothing but a ruse, he won't even come here. The fewer people knowing the truth the better, I speak for all of us when we're sorry that Meriden had to suffer. But to be a successful ruse we could only put up enough of a fight to keep him in the dark before we secretly yield. From what Will told me of this guy and from having his bunk with me this guy wouldn't do anything before he had his own kingdom under his thumb," Matt informed them as he flicked his tail in sorrow.

Now that everyone knew what the Guardians had been planning they calm down some. They'll still be pissed off for all they'd had to suffer but trusted that it would work. The Guardians saved Elyon before they could do again that they were sure off. But now they glared their pointed daggers of hate at Julian who was sitting off by himself in a corner. He seemed lost in his own world.

"Julian we've some questions for you," everyone said at once.

It took about an hour to tell the whole story between Julian and Nerissa and their son. Though it was obvious that Julian didn't condone what his wife had been doing he truthfully stated to all that he still loved her and that he knew there was good in her. He also respectful asked others not to judge his son too harshly and he then went to another room with Belva to both worry about their sons in peace. The Guardians and Matt high tailed it back to Earth. They'd finals tomorrow!

Back in Meriden Phoebus had enslaved all those who remained to build him a gateway large enough to send a conquering army through to Candracar. The construction was well on its way and should be complete in another day or two. Until then he set his sights on to increase his powers. Once more he set his sights on Caleb and his seemingly limitless powers.

"If I had known of your powers before Caleb I would never have tried to take my worthless sisters. Still, I grow weary of your resistance. Why is it that all my attempts to taking your powers have failed along with my attempts to seal you away in my Scepter?" Phoebus demanded as he tortured Caleb.

Caleb was suspended in mid-air in a magical cage with both his hands, legs, and wings tightly secured. He roared in pain and tears streamed down his face as he was assaulted again and again by the five elements. He was shocked repeatedly by quintessence, nearly drowned by a torrent of water, his body covered in blisters where the fire had burned him, his wings nearly snapped off by the earthly vines tugging on them, and left gasping for air as it was stolen from him. Ignoring the pain he continued to resist the torture. "You're wasting your time Phoebus! Besides the protective charms, my mom placed on me as a child her sacrifice of allowing herself to be sealed will keep you from getting to my powers. Ahh!" he screamed as Phoebus attacked using the seal. The poor boy screamed and crumpled to the ground in a heap with blood pouring from his many wounds.

"CALEB! Leave Caleb alone you bully! If you want to torture someone torture, Blunk!" Blunk yelled bravely from the wall where he was chained to. He dangled from the wall unable to help Caleb at all.

"Silence Passling or I might just give you to Miranda for a snack! Hmm, your more resilient than I gave you credit for. Even after hours of torture, you refuse to give me your power. I suppose there's no need to keep you alive. Once you're dead your power will belong to me. Say, goodnight boy!" Phoebus informed him as he descended the throne. In one swift move, he attempted to use the Scepter to decapitate Caleb who was too injured to fight back.

Moments before the Scepter made contact with Caleb's neck there was a flash of light. A rainbow colored bubble formed around the boy protecting him. It absorbed some of the scepters powers and healed Caleb with it. After a few moments, the Scepter and its holder were thrown clear across the room as the Scepters powers were reflected back at it. Phoebus made a decent imprint on the steps to his throne.

"My lord are you alright? Please allow me to help you up," Rathor said quickly helping Phoebus to his feet with Cedric's help. "My lord the boy's powers are not worth killing yourself over. Surely once you've conquered Candracar his powers will be no match for him. Why not throw him and the Passling into the Abyss of Shadows and be done with it?"

"Rathor speaks the truth, my Prince. The spells protecting the boy are too strong to overcome. We should dispose of the boy and his Passling quickly before they have a chance to escape and warn the Guardians of our plans," Cedric hissed. His eyes darted to Caleb who was starting to regain consciousness.

"NO, I must have the boy's powers! You were there in the Infinite City when he held off my own attack and you also witnessed his powers when he attempted to kill me. Whatever gifts the boy has inherited from his witch mother I must make my own!"

"Perhaps you are going about this the wrong way then my Prince. I suggest we take a leaf out of the witch Nerissa's book if you are so determined to possess the boy's ability," Cedric stated tactfully.

"What are you going on about now Cedric? What could Nerissa have done that our beloved Prince hasn't tried?" Rathor inquired. All eyes were on Cedric now including Blunk and Caleb who were wondering what trick the snake-man had up his scales.

"My prince if we were to use the Joran Parasites you could effectively control the boy. His mind would be a blank slate with no free will at all. With the parasite controlling his every moves you would be in control of one of the most powerful beings ever who would be completely loyal to you."

"Excellent idea Cedric you have made up greatly today for your earlier failures. I rather like the idea of having the rebel leader as my personal slave. It will take about a day for us to gather the parasite so at dawns light tomorrow I shall make Caleb my slave. And his first task will be executing the little Passling. Rathor! Escort our guest to the dungeons until tomorrow, Cedric gathers the parasites. I shall continue supervising the construction of the gateway. Dismissed!" Phoebus said enjoying the sight of Blunk whimpering and Caleb frightens face knowing he had only a few hours left of freedom. "I love it when I win," he laughed not noticing the Scepter glowing in agitation.

"NO! NO! NO WAY THAT SON OF A BITCH IS EVEN GOING TO TOUCH MY SON'S MIND!" bellowed Nerissa with her wild ebony hair flying around in a way that made her look as if she were a demonic fairy.

"Calm down, Rissy. Please, we can't help your son if you work yourself up like this," Cassidy told her trying her best to calm her.

But Nerissa refused to settle down and kept trying to break the jewel that kept her from her child. It wasn't till Elyon stunned her with a mild magical blast that she calms down enough.

"Look Nerissa if there one thing in this whole universe you and I both agree on it this. We both loathe my brother, I don't want him to harm Caleb either. Caleb a good friend so please take a deep breath and maybe we can think of a way to save him and Blunk," she told the deranged woman sternly.

Kadma and Air Yan Lin felt Nerissa relax some and she, at last, hung her head. She was just whimpering. No longer did she look like the would-be sovereign of the universe right now she seemed to be an ordinary human being. She was simply a mother who felt hopeless and helpless to help her child.

"Ladies we need some help," spoke Yan Lin as they all turned to see her with Halinor who seemed to be her own misery. Shaking her head sadly she informed them.

"I've tried again and again to reach out to Taranne; however all I've done is give her one seriously bad headache. I'm afraid I can't do this alone. If we're to enlighten the Guardians of what Phoebes has premeditated for Caleb and Blunk, I will require some assistance," Halinor told them at the same time as she botched another attempt to make contact with Taranne.

"The only solution to help Caleb and Blunk from receiving the unwanted horrific fates of Phoebus's dark desire is if we act in harmony. We must pool all our powers to help Halinor's telepathy. You think you can do it ladies?" asked Yan Lin as if she was a female drill sergeant. All of them nodded and tired in a final desperate attempt to get in touch with Taranee.

The young girl in question was halfway between sleep and being buried alive by the mountain of textbooks she had around her. She has been trying to cram her memory banks with as much data and trivia she could so she pass her exams tomorrow. She'd been knee deep into calculation when she finally gave into the sleep spell. But no soon had she shut her eyes did a loud voice say "TARANNE!"

Screaming she fell backward out of her seat and just knew that she needs to get to Will and hail their ass to Meriden otherwise they never get to see Caleb or Blunk again! Running as fast as she could she got to Will's loft and told her to get them to Meriden ASAP!

"Blunk don't want to die! Blunk want to see his mama again!" Blunk wailed from his prison cell as he beat the bars repeatedly with his head. He was desperate to avoid being executed tomorrow by Caleb. "Blunk want out!"

"Would you give it a rest you Passling before I make you rest permanently? Honestly, I've never heard a more annoying voice in my life!" Frost yelled at Blunk scaring him. A look from Gargoyle, Sandpit, and Tracker made him shut his mouth tightly. "I don't see why Phoebus is bothering to keep that stupid creature alive. He should have just given it to Miranda for dinner and be done with it."

"You shouldn't question our Lord. The death of the Passling will be a test to see if Cedric's plan has merit. You hear that boy in a few hours you'll know what a great honor it is to serve Prince Phoebus. How I envy you, you who will have the honor of leading the attack on Candracar as Phoebus's personal vassal," Rathor spat angrily into the cell where Caleb lay curled up on the bed.

"It won't be an honor for me I promise you Rathor. At least you're serving Phoebus willingly. When first light arrives I won't have any will left," he whispered back. He was having a hard time keeping himself from crying. At that moment all he wanted was to be with his parents safe and sound from danger.

Before Rathor had a chance to retort they heard a loud noise coming from a nearby hallway. "Go check it out! We have to make sure that these prisoners don't get away!" he barked at his companions who all left. The second they were out of sight he whispered: "Is that you?"

"Yeah are you alone?" a voice whispered back. Rathor gave a signal and both Gargoyle and Sandpit returned to his side. "It's okay these two have joined us. It's Frost and Tracker you have to watch out for," he replied as Will and Taranee emerged from the shadows.

"We got a message saying that Caleb and Blunk were in danger. Why didn't you suggest the Abyss of Shadows as we told you to?" Will questioned as Taranee set about burning the bars off the cell.

"I did, but Phoebus is obsessed with adding Caleb's power to his own. When he couldn't steal it or seal him away Cedric suggested using Joran Parasites. Nasty little creatures that bury into your neck and attach themselves to your nervous system. The minute they make contact you cease to have free will and only obey the person who infected you. If you hadn't arrived Caleb would have been pledging his loyalty to Phoebus and leading the charge against Candracar," Rathor explained as Blunk helped Caleb out of the cell.

"How long until the Gateway's complete?" Taranee started to ask when they heard the sounds of Frost and Tracker returning. Realizing they needed to put on a show so as not to arouse suspicion she fired several fireballs at Gargoyle and Sandpit who started attacking her.

Will went after Rathor who started to defend himself. "It's the Guardians! They're attempting to rescue the prisoners! Help me!" he called as he thrust his sword at Will who used Quintessence to yank the sword out of his hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm been itching for a fight! Time to make these ladies pay for imprisoning us!" Frost cheered. Kneeing his mount he charged towards the girls only to be intercepted by Caleb who fired a weak Cosmic Energy blast at both him and the Tracker disabling them.

"I suggest we leave before they regain their wits. Thank you Rathor you saved my life. I owe you," he told him as Will folded them to Earth. Once there she opened up another fold this time to Candracar. "Alright, you should get going and help the others prepare for the final battle. Once Phoebus learns you've escaped I'm sure he'll be in a foul mood. Blunk your mom is worried sick about you so you should tell her your fine except for losing your Tonga Tooth. I promise will get it back."

"Wait a minute! Blunk does not go home to mama until Blunk know why the guard didn't try to kill us! What is going on?" Blunk demanded.

"I admit I'm a little curious myself. I sensed your plans for Phoebus, but had no idea you recruited Rathor as an ally."

"Well if our plans for Phoebus were top secret, our alliance with Rathor had to be kept on the down low as well. You see Will had Hay Lin pay him a visit in his cell while she was getting Phoebus to take his oath. Hay Lin persuaded him to join us after he saw Phoebus wouldn't keep his word. It was a shock to learn he got Gargoyle and Sandpit on his side as well. Anyways you should get going and I have to get some sleep for finals tomorrow so bye," Taranee called out as she headed for home.

Blunk waved goodbye and entered the fold, but Caleb hesitated a moment. He turned to face Will and she saw the fear in his eyes. After all, he still was wearing the clothes of a Regent and after what the Meridianites had learned about his heritage he wouldn't be getting a warm reception. "I can't do it, Will. How do I face my father and friends? They'll never forgive me for what I've become. I don't even look like the Caleb they knew. Maybe I should go hide out at the Silver Dragon until the final battle."

"I would never have thought I see the day when the Rebel Leader acted like a coward. So you've changed your appearance and you have a few powers so what? You're still the same Caleb on the inside no matter what you look like on the outside. I admit they might not forgive you right away for your actions, but eventually, you'll earn it. Caleb please your father needs you right now and so do your people. Without your help, they'll never be prepared in time for the final battle. Now go on before the fold closes."

"Thank you, Will. I'll see you soon. Wish me luck," he said hugging her and entering the fold. He was ready to face whatever life threw at him.

Everyone had been asleep or halfway to sleep when the fold awoke everyone from their dreamless slumber. Out of it running and crying happily was Blunk. "Mama! Mama! Mama! Blunk came home! Blunk came home!" and he ran right to his Mama Belva who dark moss green hair was falling out and just a mess. They just hugged each other "Oh Blunkiboo! Mama was so worried about you! Oh, Blunkiboo!" as she kissed his warty pasty green skin again and again.

Despite the fact no liked how bad all Passlings smelled or that Blunk could be extra annoying everyone smiled at the happy little reunion, almost missing the fact the fold hadn't yet closed. A fold could only close after all who were traveling had made it through. So there was someone yet to make it out. When a dark silhouette did emerge all eyes turned from the tender reunion to the figure in black.

Caleb held his face low so not to have to gaze into the dagger that all eyes where given him. Swallowing hard he caped his wings in a dramatic fashion similar to what Goliath of Gargoyles did with his. All of the room fell deathly quiet as the Rebel Leader, at a snail's pace made his way to the ruined balcony, where his mother's Knights had first laid siege to the Palace of Infinity.

Julian had been gazing out to infinite blue heavens, lost in his own world. Not realizing at all that Blunk and his son had arrived. Only when Caleb stood two feet behind him did he turn around and Caleb looked up at him.

For a moment neither said a word to the other they just stared at one another. To Caleb, his father looked just the same yet something was different at the same time. For Julian, his beloved son looked the same to him, other then a new set of clothes and the lightning streak of starlight silver through his hair.

"Caleb?" he said not knowing what else to say.

"Dad, I've come home at last. I'm sorry, please forgive me," he said quietly as he knelt down and offered up his blade. Waiting for the fury of hell to hit him for his past actions. However, his father did nothing.

"Please get up," was all he said making his son sheath his blade and they fell into one another arms crying. The prodigal son had at last returned. His father had already forgiven him long ago.

"I've missed you, Dad," he said between the sobs.

"I've missed you as well, son."

"Now we've got to take down Phoebes and save Mom. She sacrificed herself for me and she kept her word, Dad. Please, we've got to help her," Caleb pleaded as he wiped the remaining beads of moisture from his eyes.

"We will, Caleb we will. If anything your mother past actions towards you seemed to show she can still be saved. Let's do it together so we can be a family at last, ok Caleb?"

"Alright, Dad I swear in the name of Candracar I will help defend this world from Phoebus's reign," Caleb vowed. He heard someone cough behind him and turned to see who it was. "Luba, I'm honored to see you again. I guess you have questions for me."

"My questions can wait until the battle has been fought. Right now your people need your strength, courage, and above all determination, if they are to stand any chance of defeating Phoebus and setting his prisoners free," the Catwoman told him as she leads him back into the palace.

At first, the Meridianites were afraid to approach Caleb let alone listen to him. They were afraid that he was a spy for Phoebus and he would turn on them. Yet as the hours passed he regained their trust and came up with an effective strategy to defeat the evil monarch. All that remained was for the Guardians to arrive, which they did shortly after receiving a mental email from Halinor and co warning them of the impending attack. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh by the way Phoebus is majorly pissed you took off before he could make you his little slave."

"Can't say I'm upset about disappointing him. Forgive me for not telling you about the two Yan Lins? I would have mentioned it, but I never could find the time to tell you guys."

"Hey, Hay Lin is just glad her grandmother didn't betray her is all. Now let's forget about the past and concentrate on the present or there will be no future. Come on looks like the first wave is about to arrive," Will commented as a huge gateway opened up in front of them. They could see into the throne room where they could make out Phoebus on his throne with Cedric next to him. With a snap of his fingers, the battle began.

The next few minutes were a blur as the Guardians and Shagon went up against Knight of Vengeance, Meridianites and Blunk went against Lurdens and traitors, and Caleb fought side by side with Julian against Cedric. "The Princesssss was very angry when he discovered you missing boy! He almost calleddddddd offfff the whole attack. Lucky I persuaded him that you possessed no threat," Cedric hissed as he used his borrowed powers to attack father and son.

"Your going to be eating those words when I'm through with you Lord Cedric," Caleb told him sarcastically as he flew into the air and attempted to impale Cedric. The snakeman was ready for this and smacked him with his huge hand sending him into a pillar. He tried to get back into the air but soon found himself pinned to the ground with Cedric on top of him. "Get off of me! Your breath stinks!" he shouted trying to summon his powers to free himself.

"I'll get off you in a minute boy. First things first. It's time you swear your allegiance to me!" Cedric exclaimed with a gleam in his eye as he released a dark orange and wrinkly parasite from his hands. The blind creature wriggled its way to the back of Caleb's neck who had renewed his efforts to get up before the creature could do its evil deed.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE FREAK!" Julian shouted driving the forgotten weapon into Cedric's side. The snakeman let out a scream of agony, which increased as he was thrown halfway across the room by a Cosmic Energy Blast. Julian quickly helped his son up and squashed the parasite underneath his boot. "Are you okay?" he asked handing the sword back, but Caleb shook his head.

"Keep it you'll need it. Thanks for saving my life Dad I'll be okay once Phoebus and his posse are dealt with," Caleb told him as he rushed into battle.

While this was going on Will and Rathor were doing the sweet tango of battle. Between blows, she asked why Phoebus wasn't getting of his high horse and attacking them. Ducking to miss the blade he hissed the prince wasn't going to get his hands dirty unless he had too. Locking eyes it was obvious what had to been done, they'd to lose the battle to win the war.

With a quick mental email, everyone finished putting up a spectacular show just to satisfied and wet the appetite of the pretty-boy power-hungry madman on the other side of the portal. Yet in the midst of all this none had seen Phoebes exchange some words, Lord Cedric. Cedric made sure to make mincemeat out of them thus ensuring that Phoebus won't have any worries stepping foot on Candracar.

Everyone held their breath as their hearts froze in their chest. The Prince slowly inched closer to them. Each step leading closer to his downfall and their victory. It seemed almost too good to be true. Just a few more inches and they've won. However just before he could set foot on Candracar Cedric swallowed him whole!

Everyone had to do a double-take because they couldn't believe what just happened. No one on either side could believe that Cedric just ATE Phoebus! They almost didn't hear him gloat as all their plans to save the universe fell apart as fast as the dark prince had gone down the snakeman esophagus.


	16. Z is for Zenith

Z is for Zenith

Thanks for sticking with us up to this point, but keep your eyes open. There are still two more chapters to read after this one. Thanks.

It was pitch black with no sounds at all. Six teenagers, five girls, and one boy woke up suddenly and looked around trying to figure out where they were. "Does anyone know where we are?" asked a brown hair girl impishly.

"No, does anyone know how we got here to start with?" a girl with black hair tied back in a single braid questioned them.

"Forget about how we got here and where here is does anyone know who we are because I can't remember my own name!" exclaimed a blond haired girl.

"We mustn't panic, I'm sure that if we just sit here for a while the answers will come to us," the redhead girl stated rationally.

"What if you're wrong? What if we never get out of here and learn who we are? I'm scared!" cried the one with pigtails. The other girls moved to comfort her and the boy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry I'm sure that if we work together we can recall the events of what brought us here. We just need to work together. Here everyone holds hands and focus. Try not to think so much. Relax and let the memories flow," he instructed them. Taking a few deep breaths they did what he said and slowly the memories of what lead them to this place returned to them.

Three Hours Ago.

Everyone was rendered involuntary mute by the sick display they'd just witness. Lord Cedric ate just ATE Prince Phoebus whole! While it wasn't appearing to give the snakeman any sign of indigestion more then a few people just lost their lunch. Cornelia got her long pink skirt plastered from how grossed out she was!

"Ah, that was most delicious. I never dreamed power could taste so delicious, yet it will be even sweeter in a moment," he hissed licking his lips. Miranda jade eyes gleamed just as hungrily as his and for some reason, he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Oh my darling Cedric, do tell me how sweet it tastes? Is it better then even fresh Passling meat?" she cooed seductively too him as he stroked her thick ebony hair tenderly.

"Its better then either of us ever dreamed my love, here taste a small sample of our rightful power," the snake said to the spider as a thin magical mist was sucked up.

"My love?! Snakeboy and Spider-Girl, are an item?!" Irma exclaimed as she nearly teeters off the balcony.

"This is even worse if one of those Grumper and Uriah were found making out in the janitor closet!" Hay Lin exclaimed. This was one of the worst things they'd ever imaged.

"Soon my love we both shall rule over the universe together. You, my lovely dark queen and I the eternal Lord of this vast and magical universe," Cedric told his lover who replied happily.

"Oh yes, the Rebellion already with that louse Phoebus paid dearly for the humiliating and insufferable prisons that were bestowed to us. But now with the powers of Hearts of Meriden and Zamballa aiding us along with the old hag's washed up Guardians and their powers it will be only a matter of time before the rest of the universe falls under our command. Starting with Earth!"

"Yes after Earth falls we can take it all. With Earth's power and the Guardian's magic, it will be easy to take that cursed boy unlimited power. Then you and I shall be at the zenith of power! Now all that remains to be known is who will swear me their loyalty and help us conquer the universe hmm?"

"I swear my loyalty to anyone who takes down those annoying flying pests!" Frost and the scary but silent Tracker agreed. However, the remaining Knights showed just where their loyalty lied.

Rathor took both Cedric and Miranda off guard when he sliced a reasonable chunk of her fur and a nicked Cedric left ear off. "We shall no longer serve those who have no honor. I rather fall in a battle for honor and for what is right, than serve yet another piece of scum like you! Sandpit! Gargoyle! No longer will we allow this dishonor to reign on Meriden or anywhere else. It ends tonight!" as they led the charge against the ones now severing Cedric.

With renewed vigor, the battle recommenced. Cedric was forced back into Meriden leaving his girlfriend in charge of securing Candracar. "Miranda! Destroy the source of the Guardian's power! Leave those who are loyal in charge of disposing of these traitors. I shall be heading for Earth!" he called through the Gateway as it fizzed out. It would take at least twenty minutes for the Gateway to recharge and be set for Earth giving everyone a little time.

"We can't let Cedric get to Earth! If he does my sister will be defenseless!" Cornelia screamed sending a pile of rubble flying through the air and burying a ton of Lurdens.

"But we can't just leave the Meridianites alone to do battle with Cedric's troop!" Hay Lin exclaimed. She soared into the air and created a whirlwind to attack the Tracker's bat swarm that had been trying to hurt Rathor.

"Go, Guardians, your world needs you! We shall deal with these dishonorable pigs! Candracar shall not fall to these creatures!" Rathor shouted as he rode Gargoyle into battle against Frost who looked like he was having the time of his life.

"He's right! We have minutes before Cedric reaches Heatherfield! We have to get going now! Taranee, Irma, Shagon, see if you can clear a space for me to open a portal! Blunk you, Julian, and Caleb help Luba protect our aurameres from Miranda!" Will commanded as she used the power of quintessence to aid Vathek, Drake, and Aldar in their fight against some of the traitorous guards.

"No Will I'm going with you to Earth! It's my home as well and I rather die than allow Cedric to harm it!" Caleb bellowed across the room as he fired another Cosmic Energy blast at Miranda. The spider lady hissed and spat a long gooey string at him, which he narrowly dodged.

"You will not prevent me from destroying the Guardians!" she hissed firing more gooey blast causing Luba, Julian, and Blunk to stick to the wall. With no one to stop her, she headed off in search of the aurameres.

"No! Belva chew Blunk free!" Caleb commanded as he rushed over to them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shagon land next to him. "Hey think you can burn the goop off?"

"I'll give it a shot, but we got to hurry. Will's almost ready to fold us to Earth," he replied zapping Julian and Luba free. Blunk screamed a bit as his mother's teeth grazed him, but soon he was free to. "Good they're free. Come on Caleb we should get going now!" he said taking to the sky and flying over to the fold.

"Catch up in a second I have to do something first!" Caleb said as took his father's hand in his. His eyes flashed a bright gold for a second and a tingling sensation covered both Julian and Caleb's hand before he let go.

"Caleb what did you do?" Julian asked trying to understand why all of sudden he felt like he had the energy of three men.

"I gave you a portion of my powers to help you protect Luba. Be careful Dad I don't want to lose you. I have to go now, but I promise to return with Mom. I love you!" he called out over his shoulder as he flew through the fold closing it before Frost or Tracker could get through.

"Be safe my son," Julian whispered as he followed Luba and Blunk as they raced to the Room of the Aurameres praying they weren't too late.

They kids emerged breathlessly from the cave near the seashore. Their hearts beating so fast they could've just jumped right out of their mouths onto the fresh powder of snow. Not even having time to let the adrenalin rush stop Matt was ready to go get the rest of the Regents and fight to the death.

Will, however, ran over to him and took his hands into hers. She was crying but forced her tears away. She was about to give her final orders and she knew it. All the girls knew what was coming they didn't need to say it. They knew one way or another they'd die tonight. All five of them were ready and by the looks of it so was Caleb.

"Listen to me, carefully Matt. What we need you and the rest of the Regents to do is this. Earth must for its own good remain in the dark about what goes on. For the good of our families and friends as well as the whole planet, they must all remain clueless. There's no other way. What we need from you and the Regents is to make one huge Glamour Zone to shield everyone eyes but ours. Do you understand Matt?" she asked gravely to him.

"Yes and no. But I want to fight with you. I don't want you or anyone to die!" he said holding her tightly.

"I don't want to die either, Matt but each of us are willing to fight and die for what we believe in and to save what we love. So this is good-bye," as she pushed away from his impending kiss. She hated to deny herself that kiss but she had to, for if the others couldn't kiss their true loves goodbye neither could she.

Matt watched as Will returned to her friend and Caleb slipped a small glowing obsidian sphere in his hands. He looked at it strangely and saw the surface was all smooth except for a single inscription that read "I open at the close" He looked at the older boy for an explanation.

"This orb contains the collective memories of all of us. A spiritual essence forever preserved. When we die this shall open for all those loved us. They should know how and why we die. That we died as heroes and the girl's families have the right to know who their daughters really are. Keep it safe Matt. Goodbye, buddy. I'll miss you," he said as he and W.I.T.C.H. left to go meet their death and hopefully take Cedric down with them in the process.

Back on Candracar, the battle wasn't going too well for the group. Rathor and the others couldn't figure out how to keep Frost and Tracker down longer then a minute. "We mustn't give up! There is a solution to any problem!" he called out as he slashed at Tracker. He nearly had his head cut off by the Tracker's weapon, but Sandpit clogged his vision. "Thank you!"

"Get out of my way Gargoyle or I'll smash you to pieces!" Frost yelled as charged Gargoyle. The massive beast swung his club arm and missed and nearly crash through the wall if Vathek, Drake, and Aldar hadn't steadied them. Over in the corner Belva, Meridell, attended to the wounded while Alborn protects them.

"Keep them off our backs a little while longer love. Belva and I have nearly finished attending to the wounded," Meridell called out as she wrapped another magical bandage over Tyner's wounds.

"Will do honey! In the name of our daughter, I will not let anyone perish!" Alborn shouted swinging his blade once more to discourage the lurking Lurdens.

"Belva hopes Blunkiboo is okay," Belva moaned as she took another glance over her shoulder towards the hallway where her son had disappeared as he chanced down the shapeshifter.

While everyone was battling in the courtyard Miranda had broken down the doors to the Room of Aurameres. "At last the source of the Guardian's powers! They look scrumptious!" she hissed as she opened her mouth to devour the spinning orbs when they glowed brightly. A ribbon of energy danced from the surface of each orb and wrapped themselves around the spider lifting her into the air. "What is going on?!" she shrieked as she dangled in midair.

"The spider has just been caught in its own web. As Guardian of the Aurameres, I won't allow you to take their powers for yourself!" Luba proclaimed as she controlled the ribbons of energy. Blunk and Julian stood by her glaring at her.

"You're a fool if you think you can stop me!" she shrieked as she grew larger and larger breaking her bonds. Before Luba could contain her again Miranda spat a web at the Council member gluing her to the wall. "Struggle all you want you just make it worse!"

"Julian, Blunk you must stop her!" Luba shouted as she continued to struggle.

"Right Blunk not scared of a spider! Blunk eat spider for breakfast!" he shouted as he jumped on top of Miranda and started riding her.

"Get off of me Passling Meat!" she shrieked as she started to thrash.

"Blunk isn't meat and neither am I!" Julian told her calmly firing a bit of power at her legs and trying to knock her off balance while at the same time swinging the sword his son gave him.

This weird bronco ride continued for a few more minutes till Julian put an end to it. He whispered to Blunk something and the Passling began to act like a smelly little green monkey as he scampered around Miranda long ugly legs. He actually was able to crack a good joke about her needing to shave her legs getting pissed off enough to start spitting her web at the annoying little pest.

Too late did Miranda realize that she had allowed herself to get hogtied by her own hand. She struggled to stay upright but when Julian jumped off she lost her balance and went timber! With a blast of cosmic energy, she was forced to revert back to her human child form. Looking up at both of them in a pouting mood she screamed for them to let her go.

"Looks like this brat needs a time out don't you think, Blunk?" asked Julian who raised the sword above her.

"You wouldn't hurt a little girl would you?" she asked in fake sweetness.

"You beast ain't no girl or lady! You're just uglier then Blunk's Grandma after her warts have been chewed off!" Blunk and she both shivered at that image and Julian knocked her out cold with the hilt of the sword. Quickly imprisoning her in an energy cage they went to help Luba and see how the rest of the fight was going.

By this time Cedric was ready to go attack Heatherfield. Thanks to the Regents everyone was clueless to the fact that a huge snake with long blond hair was currently trying to eighty-six the planet with only five 14-year-old girls and one 16-year-old boy standing between him and the death of Earth. No pressure right?

"Ok, Will, you tag team with Irma and Taranee. Hay Lin, I need you and Cornelia to cover my back for a couple of moments. The Regent's spell will shield all the innocent lives eyes and ears but it won't stop them from getting hurt. I need a few moments to create a barrier to keep them safe," Caleb informed them as they approached their target.

"Ok will do, Caleb. Girls you heard the man! Make it so! Remember we've to hit him with everything we got! No matter what it takes this ends tonight!" Will declared as she leads the charge and let loose the biggest ass lightning attack she'd conjure up!

It merely bounced off him. Laughing gleefully at them he swung his tail causing an avalanche of snow and cars. Taranne had to put up a firewall while Irma tried to attack by turning the falling snow into ariel bombs of ice. Didn't even faze him!

Cornelia and Hay Lin did their best to keep Caleb safe having to stop half roof once to do it. But he was finally able to release enough energy to safeguard the people who kept stopping to watch the 'show' on the huge TV screen.

"Couldn't have Matt come up with a better idea then that?" argued Caleb as they raced to join the others.

"Caleb you're a guy! Guys hardly even remember they have brains, let alone use them!" snapped Cornelia as she used her powers to try and tangle Cedric in underground pipes to no avail.

"Let's see if Cedric can handle a winter storm!" Hay Lin shouted as blew a harsh arctic wind across the air. The storm clouds whirled about the sky soon a vortex of snow and ice surrounded the snake attempting to lift him into the air. "He's too heavy! I can't move him!" she squalled as Cedric used his stolen powers to redirect the storm at the Guardians and Regent.

Everyone screamed as the vortex spun faster and faster trying to tear off their wings. Cedric laughed at their situation and proceeded towards the apartments where the Regents could be seen. "Soon the power of Earth shall be mine!" he hissed gleefully.

"Never! Cosmic Energy!" Caleb shouted firing a golden burst of energy into the vortex and halting it. Closing his eyes he summoned all the power he could. The stars and moonlight shone on him adding to his strength and in the blink of the eye, he fired a burst of energy that wrapped itself tightly around Cedric halting him in his tracks. "You're not going anywhere!"

"I beg to differ, boy, it is you and the Guardians who are going nowhere!" he spat as he broke free of the restraints. The Guardians and Regent had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit by the falling shards. Before they had a chance to recover they were flying for their lives as Cedric launched elemental attack after attack on them.

"I hope that Candracar is safe!" Will shouted as they weaved among the buildings to avoid the attacks.

In Candracar things, the fighting had stopped. With the last ounce of power, Caleb had lent him Julian had put an end to Frost, destroyed Tracker, and captured all the Lurdens. Everyone was laughing and celebrating except for Julian, Blunk, and Elyon's parents. "Please Luba how goes the battle for Earth? Have the Guardians defeated Cedric yet?" Meridell asked.

"Is our daughter free from her prison finally?" Alborn asked anxiously holding his wife close to him.

"Blunk worried about girls and Caleb. Want to go to Earth and help stop Snakeman!" Blunk insisted.

"Please, Luba you have to send us to Earth right away. They need our help," Julian pleaded.

"I don't have enough power at the moment to fold you to Earth. I used most of it up fighting the shapeshifters. By the time I can open a fold to Earth the battle will be over. You have to have faith in the girls and your son that they will find a way to save the day," Luba told them while silently praying for a miracle.

W.I.T.C.H. along with Caleb were getting their asses handed to them. Cedric tossed them around as if they're rag dolls. They didn't know what to do. He had all their powers and could beat them. They need a miracle to win this fight and one was on the way.

All this time those trapped in the Seal had no idea what was transpiring on around them. Yet they all been drowning in a wave of intense ominous and dread for quite a while now. Each of them knew something really bad had occurred and they may be the only hope the universe had!

"We've have got to contact someone! If we can't reach W.I.T.C.H. then we're going to have to try someone else!" Nerissa spoke frantically.

"Rissy I know you went half crazy stuck on Thanous, but did you forget that we can only contact other guardians telepathically?" Cassidy pointed out patiently.

"She's right Nerissa, we can't talk to anyone other then Guardians," Kadma said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait why can't we try it?" asked Air Yan Lin.

All eyes turned to see where Yan Lin and Elyon were trying to help Halinor who looked worse then one does after having the flu. This wasn't easy at all.

"Look whatever going on outside this prison in one thing for sure. Whoever got the power right now is making it impossible to communicate with W.I.T.C.H. Any attempt to make contact with my friends will end in defeat. We need to get a message to someone else, someone who can act as a go-between us and them," Elyon started with Yan Lin finishing her.

"Queenie here got a point. Whoever's stopping the mental telepathy is jamming anything we send to my granddaughter and her friends. We need to talk to someone who they won't be blocking who can relate to us what going on so we can help them."

"Julian! I felt Caleb give his father some of his power. Because Caleb is my son and I was a Guardian he very well might have a minor mental connection and sharing his power with his father he have it too. At least temporary, it the only chance we've got. You think you got in you Halinor for one more go at it?" Nerissa asked kindly to the blond who nodded.

Resuming harmony they successfully initiated contact with Julian who opens his mind to his son. Caleb at that mount was complaining how bad the coffee he landed in smelled. He was shocked, to say the least when both his parents where talking to him but he opened his mind to the rest of his friends.

'We're getting our ass handed to us! Cedric is a tougher enemy then even Phoebus to beat! We're at our wit's end, Mom. Dad, you sure all is well in Candracar?"

"Things are fine here in Candracar with Cedric minions down for the count. Focus on your mission right now!" his father snapped.

"Well, Nerissa you started this mess got any ideas that could be used to clean it up?" screamed Will

"Yeah and make it fast! Those snakes nearly flatten my dad!" Irma bitched at her.

"Grandma, if you have a suggestion now, would be the time to make it," Hay Lin pleaded.

"Listen closely children because you're going to have only one chance at this. You must recall the story of where your powers come from. Now, do you also remember how you defeated me in your dream world?" Nerissa asked.

"Yeah, we literally became our elements by tapping into the power of the dragons and the nymph. You're suggesting we do that again?" Taranne asked.

"Wait a minute what's going to happen to us if we do that? This might not be a good idea. How do we know that Nerissa is trying to trick us?" Cornelia asked.

"Because my mother would never try to harm me Cornelia and you know that. It's our only chance to defeat Cedric and I say we take it. What do we have to lose?" Caleb questioned and they all agreed.

Flying in V formation with Caleb tailing them they zoomed off towards Cedric who had once again started towards the Regents. He turned to face the attack force and what he saw shocked him.

"Quintessence!" Will shouted her entire body becoming a nothing but lightning bolts.

"Water!" Irma cried feeling herself change from a solid girl into a free-flowing liquid.

"Fire!" Taranee screamed her entire body engulfed by a massive fireball that lit the sky like a streaking comet.

"Earth!" Cornelia roared as her limbs thickened into the wood and her hair flew all over the place.

"Air!" Hay Lin hollered her entire body transforming into a living tornado.

"Cosmic Energy!" Caleb bellowed his entire body now resembled a bunch of golden and white stars streaking across the night sky joining the others as they continue on their flight plan and attack Cedric

"Something's wrong. I can't hear their thoughts anymore," Elyon whispered to the group.

"They have tapped into the zenith of their power. They have literally become their elements. We can only hope they defeat Cedric quickly because the longer they remain in this state the harder it becomes for them to return to being human," Halinor informed the group. They all looked at one another and back out of the prison hoping to get a glimpse of the battle going on.

Cedric raged as he attempted to defeat the Guardians and their Regent in their zenith form. No matter what he did he couldn't cause them any damage. "Why don't you just die?" he screamed as they circled around him ready to move in for the kill. Growling loudly he spat a column of fire at Taranne hoping to destroy her.

The fires strengthen her causing her to blaze brighter and brighter. With a wave of her hand, she sent the river of flames back at Cedric burning the inside of his mouth and part of his face. He screamed in agony and tried to slap her only to be held back.

Twisting his head he saw that he was stuck in Cornelia's hair, which had started to strangle him. Her wooden limbs darted his body ripping off rows of scales. She nodded her head at one of her friends leaving Cedric befuddled.

Irma flowed through the air and formed a bubble around Cedric's head as she started sucking the water out of his body. He struggled to free himself, but she would not let go sucking until he was a dry husk. Once free of her embrace he started to slither away, but he didn't get far.

Hay Lin sprang up in front of him and started spinning around like a top. The wind speed increased until it was nearly an F5 funnel. At the height of the storm, the winds sucked Cedric into midair and bashed him against several buildings before he was released. "Insolent girls! I shall destroy you!" he coughed not noticing Will hovering over him.

She lashed out shocking Cedric again and again only stopping when he was withering on the ground in pain. She glared at him indifferently giving no sign she understood what she was doing. She shot one more blast at light posts causing them to hold him in place.

"What you're not going to finish me off Guardian?" Cedric growled as he thrashed about trying to free himself. Suddenly he was engulfed in brilliant gold and white star embrace as Caleb flew high into the sky dragging him behind him. The stars danced across his body removing the stolen power and setting it free. Cedric shrank as he lost his power until he was of normal size. That's when Caleb, who was five miles in the air, dropped him to the ground in the shower of sparks.

Cedric hit the ground hard knocked out cold. He heaved once regurgitating Prince Phoebus who was also out cold. He dropped the Seal of Nerissa, which split into two Hearts. As the Guardians and their Regent hovered in the air waiting for the emergence of the prisoners the Heart of Candracar joined the others in the snow. In the air, Shagon could be seen flying towards them, but all eyes were on the Heart of Meridian waiting to see if the prisoners got out.

The pretty teardrop jewel glistened as brightly as a newborn star. For a few agonizing moments, it looked as if even after all that had been done the jewel would remain unscathed. Then the sound of cracking was heard it became louder then even the storm surrounding all around the clueless city. It was as thin as a fingernail yet it was enough to let them out. However, they only could escape if they remained in harmony. Despite everything that had gone on in and out of this jewel everyone was fully expected Nerissa to double cross them. Yet she remained silent and escaped with them all out of the jewel.

The first thing all of them did was just take a deep breath. After being trapped so long just breathing real air was invigorating. One look was all it took to see what the battle outcome was like. It was as if a Third World War had been laid to waste around them. It was all very surreal for a few moments. It was then they notice W.I.T.C.H. and Caleb before them. Yet the couldn't recognize them at all!

Shagon was already there and had been trying in vain for the past ten minutes to get them to remember being human. But he couldn't do alone. His right hand still held the orb and he was still hoping desperately he wouldn't have to deliverer it.

"Please," he begged to them. "Please help me! We can't lose them!" and to their amazement, a single tear fell from his mask right eye as he tried again to reach Will.

Almost immediately everyone saves Kadma who was keeping an eye on the two evil bastards, was desperately attempting to reach the girls and Caleb. But how could they? They couldn't figure out how to get them to reclaim their humanity. In the mists of this, all three Hearts were all in Nerissa grasp, but she wasn't even looking at them. Nerissa was trying harder then anyone to get Caleb back. While the others were already slowly coming back he was doing the exact opposite.

The first to find their way back from the darkness was Will. She looked longingly into her boyfriend's eyes and hugged him tightly. Following close behind was Irma, Taranne, Cornelia and Hay Lin. All of them had found their way back and each had a warm and loving welcome.

"Well, I guess that a trick we won't try again anytime soon. We're all account for, Matt?" Will asked him only to follow his dark blue gaze. All of the people saw that Caleb was even more rapidly ceasing to exist and Nerissa was crying uncontrollably. To everyone shock, she just kicked all three Hearts away from her in disgust as she cradles the fading remains of her son to her bosom.

"Please, Caleb, don't leave me, please. You and Julian are the only hearts in the universe that matter to me," she cried not noticing the fold opening behind her depositing the Browns, Blunk, and Julian. She was still crying when Julian placed a hand on her. Wiping away her tears she looked up at him. "Julian? Oh, Julian!" she cried burying her face in his chest.

"Shu it will be alright Nerissa, I promise you. Will get Caleb back to normal together," he whispered as he placed as he joined hands with Nerissa and Caleb who was almost completely gone. "Caleb please come back to us son. You did it you saved the universe from destruction."

"Please come back, Caleb. I can't bear to lose you again. Please, we could make it work. We can become a family once more. Oh, Caleb, I love you!" Nerissa begged and Julian chimed in his agreement that he loved him too.

Everyone waited to wonder if this would be enough. Would Caleb come back or was he lost forever? A slight humming filled the air as the three Hearts flew into the air and spun around the boy. Everyone shield their eyes as each Heart cast its power on Caleb restoring them to normal. When they could see again they all saw Caleb in his parents' arms. His jewelry, Regent clothes and wings, and golden eyes gone and the only reminder of Caleb's ordeal was the streak of silver in his hair. "Mom? Dad? What happened?" he whispered.

"Oh, Caleb I'm so glad your safe!" Nerissa cried hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back son," Julian whispered kissing him on the forehead.

Everyone watched the reunion happy that things had worked out. Still, there was one last thing that needed to be done and it pained Halinor to do it, but she had no choice. After a few minutes, she arrested Nerissa taking her back to Candracar to stand trial for her crimes starting tomorrow as soon as everyone had a good nights rest and cleaned up the mess.


	17. Trial of Nerissa

"The Trial of Nerissa"

The girls were aroused from a dead slumber without dreams by the sound of the TV in Will's living room. Her mom Susan was watching the news before heading off to work. She had been hoping to catch the weather but all that was playing was about last night storm.

"As you can see right behind, is what is left of downtown Heatherfield after last night unexpected blizzard. This unexpected storm left a warlike scene in its wake. The end result is clearly unimaginable damage to all the property. It estimated that the total cost of repairs is around 2 to three million dollars to repair. Yet it's unlikely that repairs will be conducted anytime soon or that the city officials will be able to pay the necessary amount need to do all of the repairs,"

"Surprisingly the only thing unaffected by the storm fury last night was the new flat screen recently add to Heatherfield Archives. Last night when the TV was first tested out it seemed to be promoting an unknown show that all of the city is now begging to see more of. Sources are still unable to find out any information on the TV Show, but are looking into it as well as trying to hurry up with clean up here in downtown,"

"All in all we're extremely lucky that the storm claimed no lives furthermore that we didn't receive anything worse then just some property damage. We now go back to the studio, for the latest in the weather. This is Lita Rowling signing off from downtown Heatherfield," said a very pretty petite woman with long chestnut hair.

"Thank god none of you girls were out in that storm last night. Glad to know you all were at the library instead of in that mess. I'd gone to meet Dean at the Starbucks to talk about the upcoming PTA meeting. Thank God he forgot his keys or he is caught in that mess. Will I'm going to work now and I want you home tonight by 8. Dean coming over for dinner and please sweetie wears something nice? I'm ordering sushi and I don't want jeans and pop star t-shirt at the table ok?" Susan said as she paused to check her hair and touch up her lipstick.

"Ok, Mom. I'll find something I promise. I'll even get Grandma's special table cloth out if you want," Will told her mom as she hugged and kissed her goodbye.

"Looks like Mr. Collins is going to be moving in soon, huh Will?" Irma said as she guzzled some milk straight from the carton.

"Yeah, I guess. We've been so busy fighting evil the past months I've had time to really absorb the fact that my dad getting remarried next summer or the fact that Mr. Collin is most likely going to pop the question to my mom tonight. Bagels anyone? It's all we got," Will ask as she offered up some.

"Well, we need to call our families and then get dressed. The Trial is at 10:00 exactly and we promised Caleb and the Oracle we'd be there. I've done some reading about this stuff and I don't know why. I guess to make Caleb feel better," Taranne commented off-hand as she brushed her hair.

"I still can't believe she gets a trial after all that bitch did to us, her son, and the universe! They should just burn her at the stake and be done with it!" Cornelia spat as she slipped on a soft pink sweater.

"Cornelia she did help take Cedric down and according to Grandma, she hasn't left her cell in Candracar since getting there. Beside everyone deserve a fair trial. Did we learn that in school last year remember? It is the Foundation of Government classes?" Hay Lin piped up as they finished using the bathroom.

After a quick breakfast and calling their families they're ready to go. Even Matt along with Mr. Huggles and Napoleon had been summoned to attend this trial. So after everyone changed they opened up a fold and left to go to Candracar to meet up with Caleb and Julian.

When they arrived they were greeted by Elyon and her parents, Rathor, the members of C.H.Y.K.N., Luba, Blunk, and Caleb and Julian. Everyone looked well rested and the Palace had been repaired. There was no sign there had ever been any damage at all. "Well come Guardians and Regents. The Oracle is eager to see you. If you follow me the trial can begin shortly," Luba said as everyone followed into the main hall.

"Guardians it is good to see you again. I must thank you for saving the universe from Nerissa and the others mad quest for power. With your help I'm sure we can resolve this matter quickly," the Oracle told them as they all greeted him.

"Your welcome Oracle, but we were just doing our job. We hope we're able to assist in the trial and clear up any missing details," Will told him.

"Very well then please will everyone take a seat in the assembly? Now Tibor if you would be so kind as to bring the prisoner here we can begin the trial," Oracle instructed everyone. They all did as they were told and soon Tibor returned with Nerissa. The former Guardian was imprisoned by a ring of white light and it looked like she had been crying. Tibor placed her in a special seat that would keep her confined.

Nerissa didn't struggle at all or try to resist. Instead, she looked up at the Council and waited for the charges to be read. After a few moments, the Oracle stood up and spoke. The air shimmered around him and images played reflecting his words. "Nerissa Quintessa you are charged with the following crimes: Escaping from your prison and pretending to be the Mage and Trill, the creation of the Knights of Destruction, laying siege to Meridian, Imprisoning it's Queen and taking its Heart power for yourself, repeated attacks against the current Guardians, kidnapping and transforming a human into a thrall, imprisoning the Council and destroying Candracar, attacking Zamballa and taking both its Queen and Heart, going against the natural order of things by recreating your old team, attempting to steal the Hearts of Balan and Earth, and lastly for creating a innocent child and using him as your pawn. How do you plea?"

"Guilty to all charges except the last one. I didn't create Caleb simply to use him. I love him and Julian and would never harm either of them," Nerissa stated surprising the Council. They had expected Nerissa to deny the charges. Still, they had to continue.

"Since you plead guilty we will have to review the facts to determine what your punishment should be. We will here first testimony from your victims to hear what they have to say about your actions. Afterward, if anyone wants to plead your case for leniency we shall hear from them. We shall hear testimony first from Captain Rathor. Captain Rathor you have the floor," Luba stated.

Rathor stepped down from the assembly and stood in the center of the floor and bowed respectfully in front of the Council. Smiling he stood up and waited for the questioning to begin. Above him, the enchanted ceiling shimmered ready to display his memories so there could be no mistakes. "Council of Elders, I Rathor, swear on my honor to speak nothing, but the truth in these proceedings."

"Thank you Captain your honesty is appreciated. Could you tell us how you first met the accused and what you did for her?" Tibor asked.

"I was climbing up the Abyss of Shadows looking for a way out. I had been wrongly accused of a crime and wanted revenge on those who had hurt me. The accused offered me a chance to get revenge on those who had wronged me. All she asked in return was that I serve her loyally. For months I did as she asked and took great pleasure in attacking the Guardians, Queen Elyon, and all of Meridian."

"At what point did you stop following Nerissa's orders and joined the side of good?" Tibor pressed on.

"It was shortly after Nerissa abandon us that I began to question, which side I was on. The hag had promised us revenge but instead used us to further her own plans. When she was done with us we were discarded. I was angry and when the Guardians gave me a chance to serve an honorable monarch I took it."

"So Nerissa used you and disposed of you when she had no more use for you. Did she show any regret about doing so when you learned she was the Mage?"

"No remorse at all noble Council Member. In my honest opinion, she is incapable of experiencing such emotion and should be locked away as she did to me."

"Thank you Captain Rathor. Your testimony was very helpful. Next, the Council will recognize Queen Elyon. Your Majesty if you would please step forward we may begin. Now in your own words describe your relationship with the accessed and how you ended up imprisoned."

"I first met Nerissa when she was posing as Trill a worker in the kitchen. She told me that the jewel necklace belonged to my parents. She lied about that and many other things. While she was filling my head with fantasies and lies she was really draining my power, attacking my kingdom, and waiting to strike. In the end, she tricked me with a set of false memories and imprisoned me in the jewel. It took me months to regain my power and I was aware of what she was doing with my power the whole time. I want her to pay for the pain she caused me and my kingdom," Elyon stated calmly glaring hatefully at Nerissa who did nothing, but look sad and ashamed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Your memories along with your testimony have greatly helped us. The next victim we would like to question is Matt Olsen. Will you and the other Regents please step forward and give us your testimony?"

Matt in his Shagon form flew as silently as the angel of death on his dark wings. Bowing respectfully to the Council before him he began to narrate the events that had transpired since coming in contact with Nerissa.

"One night I was minding my own business at my house and Will was at my window. Yet it wasn't her but Nerissa. Mr. Huggles knew it instantly yet I realized too late he was warning me of danger. Both of us we were taken captive and brought to that hellish Mt. Thanous. It was beyond freezing and the only thing keeping us warm was the anger and hate we felt for the repulsive woman who had dragged us here,"

"No one realized that Nerissa is a long term planner. She is also a master of manipulation and cruelty. She needed to gather new thralls to aid her in the second step of her plans. So she twisted parts of our souls until she recreated us into her new Knights, glorified lackeys. With me as Shagon, it struck a very big blow to the Guardians. Nerissa knows all too well to defeat someone you go not for body or mind but the Heart. By continue attacking the girls' hearts in various ways she was able to keep the upper hand,"

"As Shagon I was unable to do anything to stop this Angel of Malice. An entity so full of hatred murdering a friend wasn't even worth a thought at all. Shagon form has proven useful when fueled by Lillian's magic but when fueled by the hatred I rather have committed suicide then live one more day as that thing!" He said.

"Thank you, Regent, of Earth, that will be all for now. We've absorbed the collective memories of your comrades and their memories along with your own shall help us in our finally decision. You may return to your seat," Tibor told him calmly. With a swift bow, Matt and the Regents went back to their seats.

"Next, the council would like to hear from C.H.Y.K.N. Your testimony about Nerissa's actions while under her control would be most helpful. Cassidy, why don't you start?" Luba asked eyeing the girl who had been dead only months before.

"Thank you, Luba. Well, the worst thing Nerissa did was disturb my rest. I was enjoying a peaceful eternity in heaven and then I get summoned back to Earth. Nerissa showed me all the things in life I missed trying to corrupt me. It wasn't until I saw my mom that she got to me. All of a sudden I was mindless and would do whatever she told me to do. When she restored me to life using unspeakable magic I was surprised but was unable to do anything about it. My newfound life came at the price of serving my friend and her child. In her quest to eliminate the threat Phoebus posed she absorbed all of us into her Seal and continued to use us."

"The same thing occurred to me Oracle. While you were busy protecting Candracar she forced me to attack Luba, mess with the aurameres, and then later corrupted me. She used my knowledge of the infinite realms to plan her attacks. It was horrible," Halinor admitted.

"She nearly destroyed the Zamballans, burned my forest, and stole my Heart. I know I shouldn't have been so prideful, but I couldn't help it. Being trapped in the Seal why she was free to roam and continue with her quest was the worse feeling ever!" Kadma thundered.

"When she found it impossible to corrupt me she planned to dispose of me. Instead, I was accidentally absorbed and an altmere was created. She can probably tell you what happens next better then I can. She was the one free while I was trying to help Elyon regain her power," Yan Lin explained.

"My name is Mira and I was the altmere created by Caleb. Nerissa decided to let me live Yan Lin's life so the guilt would build up. Eventually, I asked her to take me with her to relieve the guilt I was feeling. I served her loyally until I was absorbed," Mira explained.

"Thank you all of you for your testimony. It has been a great help indeed. Your memories have cleared up several things. Still, I would like to hear from the Guardians and the Passling before we hear pleas for leniency."

"What you don't want to hear anything from me? I was there to you know!" Caleb protested angrily.

"Caleb sits down you will get your turn to speak, but you have to be patient. Sorry for the outburst you may continue," Julian said to the Council. They all looked a little annoyed at Caleb except for the Oracle. For some reason, a small smile tugged at his lips.

It took nearly an hour for the Guardians to deliver their testimony. Each girl gave a detailed account of their encounters with Nerissa and what happened after the Council had been sealed away. There feelings and memories were reflected in the ceiling. Everyone could see how much they hated Nerissa for what she had done and they still weren't completely convinced she hadn't spelled Caleb, especially not after Blunk's terrifying account of that night in the cave.

The Oracle listened and contemplated each persons' testimony carefully. It seemed that Nerissa hadn't changed at all since she had been imprisoned on Mt. Thanous. She had schemed, tortured, and stole in a mad attempt to control the universe. Yet he sensed that everyone present was holding back certain facts. They had let their anger at her misdeeds speak for them and there were still two people who really needed to speak. "I appreciate everyone taking the time to bring the Council up to date on matters. However, my all-seeing mind tells me that there are certain things being left unsaid. If the Council and I are to come up with a fair punishment we must have all the facts. So if anyone would like to speak up and give us a reason to be lenient now would be the time."

While the crowd muttered amongst themselves no one noticed Nerissa looking at them with a pleading look in her eyes. She knew what she had done was wrong and didn't expect to be spared, but still, she wanted her friends to keep their promise. She wanted one more chance to hug Caleb and kiss Julian. She was so deep in thought she almost missed Halinor speaking.

"My fellow Council Members I wish to speak. I made a promise to speak on Nerissa's behalf if we ever got out of our prison. There is something you must be made aware that plays a significant part in all the events that unfolded since your capture. As Luba has informed you Nerissa did escape from her prison on Thanous and to Thanous. The real Mage took her in and Nerissa took her place when she died. Yet what you don't understand is she fell in love with a man and had a child by him. Nerissa, who we all condemned unable to feel anything for another person cared enough to bury the Mage, loved a man enough to forget her plans for the universe and gave birth to a child that means more then anything to her."

"She speaks the truth Oracle. When I first met the boy she made sure he wasn't hurt. She didn't force him to join her but instead asked. She didn't spell him, but instead, she simply lowered his inhibitions letting him explore a part of himself that he had kept hidden. Once Caleb was with us she was much happier. She spent less time plotting to take over the universe and more time with him," Cassidy chimed in.

"When Caleb was near death all she could think about was keeping him alive. Using Halinor's knowledge she did just that, she also kept her promise to Julian by giving him updates. I overheard her tell tales of meeting Julian and trust her feelings are genuine," Kadma said.

"With Caleb with us Nerissa looked for ways to avoid hurting people and she became ashamed of her dishonorable actions. She admitted her mistakes for the first time and started acting like a Guardian again when she heard Phoebus was loose. Instead of stealing the Heart of Balan she came right back to Earth to prevent him from doing damage," Mira said.

"Not to mention she sacrificed herself to keep Caleb free. Once inside the Seal, she didn't defend herself from our attacks but willingly accepted them. She was no longer a power-hungry sorceress out for revenge, but a wife and mother wanting to get back to her family," Yan Lin added.

"I would like to add that without Nerissa's help we could never have defeated Phoebus or Cedric. She was essential into restoring the balance. The universe owes her," Elyon admitted.

"Yeah and there's something else you need to be aware of. After the battle, Nerissa had a chance to take three Hearts but refused to do so. She didn't even struggle when Halinor brought her here. She's been changing for months now. I don't know about you, but she's not the same woman we met last year," Matt spoke up and the other Guardians agreed to chime in.

"You can't be serious. How in the name of all things good could Nerissa have possibly changed?" Tibor challenged before the Oracle silenced him with a look. He turned to Caleb and Julian. "I would very much like to hear from you what your thoughts are on the woman that stands trial."

"Oracle, I met this beautiful woman eighteen years ago. She saved my life and helped my people in our rebellion against Prince Phoebus. I knew nothing about her past or that she wasn't the real mage. All I knew is that I loved her kindness, her gentle nature, and her compassion. No matter how bad things got she was there for me. If anything ever threatened my friends or me, she would be there protecting them. In my eyes, she was the bravest soul ever. When I learned the truth I was hurt and angry. I didn't know if she cared for me at all and when she took Caleb I wanted to scream. Yet she kept coming back to see me, she protected our child, and when we were finally together again I could sense nothing but genuine love for me. I understand Nerissa has done horrible things, but I can't imagine living my life without her. Please don't punish her too harshly for past mistakes," Julian pleaded.

"Thank you for those heartwarming words, Julian. They will play a great part in my decision. Caleb, since learning you have the power of Cosmic Energy and proclaimed yourself the Regent of the Guardians I'm eager to understand what your journey has been like since you joined your mother."

"Thank you, Oracle. When I went to confront my mother on Mt. Thanous I was hurt, angry, and a little bit curious. All my life I've never known who my mom was and I guess I wasn't ready to learn the truth. Discovering these powers and a chance to be selfish just once was something I couldn't pass up. At first, I let my anger dominate my actions and I turned my back on my friends and family. I lost my honor and morals. It wasn't until I nearly died that I started to return to normal. I still served my mom, but I wasn't angry anymore. Throughout this time I was getting to know my Mom and she was learning about me. Slowly both of us were going back to being good. She saved my life more times then I can count, prevent me from losing my powers and serving Phoebus, and most importantly helped me find my humanity when I touched the zenith of my power. I know you have to do what you have to do, but please I beg you; please don't tear apart my family now that I finally have one," Caleb begged.

"Your words will be taken into consideration, but your mother faces serious charges. You can't expect us to simply forgive her crimes can you?" Tibor asked.

"Tibor! Oracle I think we should ask Nerissa what she wants her punishment to be. After all, she pleaded guilty," Luba pointed out.

"Nerissa, you have been silent this entire time and have made no effort to defend yourself. Is there anything you wish to say before we pass judgment?"

"What can I say to defend my actions? There is no defense for the crimes I commit. I killed my friend, used my powers to steal the Heart of Meriden, I attacked the Guardians, nearly destroyed Zamballa, and score of other terrible deeds. I risked the lives of my family in my quest for power. Oracle I'm horrified by what I've done and nothing I say or do can show how much I regret my actions. Do what you must to me, but I beg you not to harm my son or take away his powers. Don't let his teenage rebellion cost him his freedom and leave my husband alone," Nerissa implored the Council.

After that, the Council declared a ten-minute recess so that they could come to a consensus about her punishment. Everyone was in groups talking amongst themselves all wondering what Nerissa's fate would be. Only Julian and Caleb talked to Nerissa hugging her best they could under the circumstances. Finally, the Council came back and everyone took their seats. It was time to read the verdict.

"I want to thank you all again for coming and giving testimony. Without your help, the Council and I wouldn't have any idea what happened after our imprisonment. You should each be proud of yourselves in how you handle the situation these past few months. Now it's time to bring things to a close. Nerissa, we have heard a great deal of testimony about your guilt and you yourself have admitted to it. Your punishment should have been easy to come up with if not for the testimony pleading for leniency. Much has changed since your original sentence and the Council has recognized it. After reviewing the facts and taking in to account your own plea we the Council have come to a consensus. Nerissa Quintessa, your punishment shall be…"


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of this story. Sorry about the wrong names of the Chicken characters didn't know them when the story was written.

"Epilogue"

"Hi everyone its Will Vadom here. I guess you're all wondering what happened at the end of Nerissa's trial and where we stand today. Well if you come with me my friends and I will tell you exactly what's occurred in the last few months since the big showdown. Come on!"

"Hi everyone Queen Elyon Brown here. The girls said I could go first so here's what's been going on in my Kingdom since I came back to power. Well, the first thing I did when I retook my world was lock up my brother and his followers this time for good. I also entrusted Sandpit and Gargoyle with the duty of making sure they never get out again. They're both really nice when you get to know them. As for Rathor he's the Captain of my guard and protects me and my parents from any and all danger. I have never met a more loyal man in my life. Speaking of parents I'm pleased to say I finally have real memories of Queen Weira and Consort Xavier. They loved me very much and I'm happy to finally know them, but in my heart, Alborn and Meridell will always be my Mom and Dad. Hey, I bet your wondering what happened to the former members of C.H.Y.K.N. Why don't you check in with Cassidy next?"

"Cassidy Hollander here and boy do I have a lot to say. I mean only a few months ago I was spirit enjoying my eternal rest and bam I'm back in the world of the living. My greatest fear was the Oracle would make me a spirit again, but he didn't. Instead, he let me return home and after performing some serious magic he made it like I never died. Of course, that meant I had to look at my "age", but it was worth it to hug my mom again. I've started taking classes at the community college and I hope within the next few years to get my medical license so I can finally achieve my dream of being a pediatrician. Well, that's all for me. Why don't you go talk to Halinor now?"

"Hello everyone Halinor Black here. Once I was free of the Seal and Nerissa I returned to my place amongst my friends on the Council of Candracar. It was so wonderful to be home again and just able to breathe again. A few minor changes have been done to Candracar. I was so worried that the Oracle would expel me from Candracar for what had an occurred. Yet he didn't instead he gave me a welcome home gift. A magical orb that acts like a top-of-the-line entertainment center. You can get everything from TV to music to high-speed internet with this. It's wonderful to have something else to do besides protecting all of the Infinity. So now living in a castle in the sky isn't so boring. Now how about we travel to the Silver Dragon and see what is up with Yanni shall we?"

"Yan Lin here and look I brought Mira with me. Say hi Mira! Well, it was nice to get back to the restaurant and see my family again. Have to admit I gave him a shock when I showed up with my long lost twin sister. We had to cut Mira's hair in order to tell us apart, but other then that things are going great. I have lots of new recipes to try out and Mira is delighted in having a life of her own. In fact, she's seeing a friend of Zacharias's while I date him. In fact, we both have a double date to prepare for so I suggest you stop bothering us and go see Kadma. I'm sure she has lots of things to tell you"

"Kadma Stones here. I've learned a lot about humility during my time as a mindless thrall and trapped in a jewel. I've for far too long let my pride get the best of me and my ego is bigger then Ironwood is tall. Thus I made a very quick trip back to Zamballa. I've given my Heart back to Zamballa and abdicated the throne to Ironwood. I informed them that while they shall never be far from my heart that I can't be a ruler with the kind of pride I had. I gave the Heart willingly to my oldest friend Ironwood and with my blessing to the new queen returned to Earth where I hope to lead a more humble life and eat a very big and juicy burger. 40 years of purple broccoli may be healthy but I don't care, I'm dying for a Big Mac! Now, why don't you talk to the nice Passling and see what he's been doing lately."

"Blunk here and Blunk very happy! He and Mama return to Meriden and retrieved Blunk's Tonga Tooth! Blunk is very happy that it wasn't damaged by mean Prince. Big changes have occurred in my life. Not only is business booming, I still help Queenie out, and I get to hang with friends anytime I want. But the biggest change is Mama Belva works in the castle as a healer and I get to be official Herald of the Realms for Oracle! Blunk is so happy he could cry, which he will do. Waaaaaaaaaa! Sniffle why don't sniffle you go see waaa girls now and see what they up to. Waaaa!"

"Hello, Will Vadom here! Time to give you an update about what exactly has been going down in my life. After we got back from the Trial in Candracar I barely had time to get a girly for my Mom and Mr. Collins dinner. Dinner went well and Mom found a diamond ring in one of the eel rolls. So now she and Mr. Collins are engaged to be married in the summer like my Dad and Serena. They both asked if me and my girlfriends would like to be the bridesmaids and I told them we be happy too. Dean moved in two ago weeks and I'm mad that Mom accepted Mr. Scales, but she didn't let me keep Mr. Huggles. I've gotten a private tutor to help this semester with my math and I'm now on the State Swim Team! So all in all things are just fine with me oh yeah Matt and I are getting a lot more time for romance now!

"Irma Lair coming to you live and on the air! Just kidding, but I do have some good news to report. A local radio DJ heard my broadcast and offered us a chance to be heard on live radio all the time! Well, it was the chance Martin and I had been waiting for. So now Irma on the Air can be heard every weeknight from 7:00 to 8:00! My parents couldn't be prouder of me and Chris is proud to have such a famous celebrity for a sister. I guess you can say I've matured a lot, but I still love playing jokes! Just ask my new pet turtle Leafy that Martin gave me for our three month anniversary. Well, I have to go now, but I think if you hurry you can catch up with Taranee. Bye!"

"Taranne Cook please hold, thank you. Oh hi! Well after the showdown in downtown and the trial things got better for everyone. I'm now the manager of Cobalt Blue and I'm in the Honor Society at school after receiving the high test scores ever! I've even been invited to be captain of the Heatherfield Scholastic Team! Also, me and Nigel are doing just fine even better then at! For our first month anniversary, he not only wrote a song for me he performed it at the hot new club in town with Irma broadcasting it! How cool is that?! I'm in heaven! Check out Corny and see how the queen of drama is handling things? Bundle up she should be at the ice rink!"

"Yes, I just landed a perfect triple Axel followed by a sowcow! Oh sorry, I didn't notice you standing there. Cornelia Hale future Olympic figure skating champion! Well since we saved the whole universe I got back to my first love, skating! I've actually had a competition coming up and Lillian is going to be there cheering me on with Napoleon. My little sister still doesn't have a clue about her powers, but Napoleon reckons that she'll be ready to start training in another year or two. Until then he and the other Regents can continue protecting Earth while us Guardians deal with dangers from other realms. Oh, I guess your wondering where Caleb is. Well, I can't tell you that right now, but what I can tell you is we made up and he's taking ice skating lessons so he can one day be my partner! I'm so thrilled! Well, that's my coach I better get back to work. Why don't you visit Hay Lin and see what's she is painting?"

"Ohh, Eric, hold that pose for a second I need to get more celestial blue! Be back in a sec sweetie! Hey, Hay Lin here! My life has been nothing, but a never-ending dream since we skinned that snake and stop all those baddies! I'm now in my idol Lee Lee Quonlze art class! A real dream comes true! I'm the youngest here but I'm also the best! Eric is my muse and I'm doing so well! He and I are doing well in our relationship so that good too! With art class and Lee Lee even seen my clothing design and has arranged a meeting with her older sister Cee Cee about actually making them real! So I'm very happy! Ohh got to go my boyfriend needs me! See ya!"

"Well I guess your wondering what happened to me, so I guess I tell you. Oh for those of you who haven't guessed it's me Nerissa speaking. Well, the Oracle and the Council debated a long time, but finally, they said that I was guilty and would serve a suspended life sentence for my crimes. Apparently, my earlier years on Mt. Thanous would count as time served. The Oracle felt that I had indeed faced my guilt and redeemed myself by choosing my son and friends over power. I was allowed to keep my youth, but my powers including my lasting gift were taken from me. I don't care anymore all I care about is being at home with Julian and Caleb. Ah, here they come now why don't you talk to them?"

"Julian here and things have been hectic since we moved into Nerissa's home for the school year. It was decided that Caleb should be given a chance to complete his final two years of school and possibly go to the community college. We still return to Meriden often with the help of the Mage Ring and I have a new job. I've taken over Nerissa's father's old job at his company. I help coordinate and plan important events while she's busy teaching drama at the collage. We're both really happy and I can't wait to make up for the lost time."

"Caleb here and I have to tell you a lot has changed since learning who my mom was. I'm happier and I've learned to say no when people ask me to do things. I take the time to do what I want. School's okay and I have lots of friends, which is nice. I still have my powers and the Oracle gave me a special pendant that lets me change into my Regent form to help protect the Guardians. I still look the same except my wings are now snow white feathers with gold edges. All in all, I think things worked out for the best. I'm proud of both my parents and who I am. Well, I guess that's everything except oh yeah! We wrote a song! Hope you like it!"

(All Characters Singing)

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H.!

There is a place, where darkness reigns.

We got the power to fight back; we save the day five united as one

We can become more then you know,

The Heart will lead the way to what we can control

Water, Fire, Earth, and Air!

Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are, we are

We fight for light, we fight for the truth.

This is our revolution. In day or night

We have the strength and courage

We fight for the right, we go for the light

Together we will the power to unite.

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are, we are,

Our world is more then it seems.

There's a danger that lies beneath.

We fight to protect the free.

To protect the free

Water, Fire, Earth, and Air!

Guardians Unite! We are, We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are,

We are W.I.T.C.H!


End file.
